El amor no tiene color
by Michiru Kuchiki
Summary: Sakura tras sufrir un fuerte engaño jura vengarse. Sasuke se enamora de ella sin conocer sus verdaderas intenciones. Cuando la verdad surja ¿Podrá Sasuke seguir a su lado? ¿Podrá Sakura desistir de su venganza?
1. Origen

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" de 1951.**

La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Lovetamaki1, **que muy amablemente me dio permiso de adaptar la historia del fandom Bleach al Sasusaku.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR**

**CAPÍTULO UNO. - ORIGEN.**

Era una mañana muy tranquila en Kirigakure, un pequeño y muy pintoresco pueblo costero, las casas en su mayoría de dos pisos, tenían tejado rojo y al frente un pequeño jardín. Ese barrio en particular era muy tranquilo, las personas que vivían ahí eran humildes pero muy trabajadoras y respetuosas.

En esa colonia vivía la familia Senju formada por Tsunade de 42 años, quien seguía conservando su belleza, pues su piel blanca aun lucia tersa, tenía grandes ojos marrones y un cuerpo muy bien formado, y Sakura su hija de 22 años, quien era dueña de unos hermosos ojos verde jade, de sedosa cabellera rosa y de piel blanca. La mamá era enfermera en una pequeña clínica de la colonia, trabajaba duro para poder pagar la carrera de medicina a su hija. Sakura cursaba el último semestre de su carrera, era una chica alegre y estudiosa.

Tsunade se encontraba durmiendo en su recamara, en esa mañana ella soñaba con una parte de su pasado que hubiera querido no recordar.

_Era una nublada mañana de abril cuando Tsunade caminaba por las calles de Konoha, estaba por cumplir los 19 años. Ella miraba emocionada los aparadores de las tiendas de ropa buscando alguna que se ajustara a su presupuesto, cuando unos chicos pasaron corriendo sin precaución y la hicieron caer._

— _¡Oigan tengan más cuidado! —gritó enfadada desde el suelo, pero los muchachos ni siquiera se detuvieron a mirarla. Ya estaba acostumbrada, la mayoría de los chicos de esa época la hacían menos por ser pobre._

—_¿Estás bien? —escuchó una voz a un costado, ella volteó y se encontró con una mano extendida ofreciéndole ayuda, sin pensarlo la tomó y cuando alzó la vista descubrió a un chico con una intensa mirada. —¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar el chico ayudándola a levantarse._

—_Sí. —contestó nerviosa, pero de pronto sintió dolor intenso en uno de sus pies, pues al caer se lo había lastimado, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor._

—_Te llevaré a tu casa. —le dijo el chico sin soltar su mano. —estás lastimada._

—_No es necesario. —dijo ella nerviosa soltando su mano. —Yo puedo sola. —ella intentó apoyar el pie en el piso pero no pudo, le era muy doloroso._

—_De verdad insisto en acompañarte a tu casa. —le dijo el chico. —Me quedaría más tranquilo._

—_Está bien, gracias. —dijo sonriendo, con cualquier otro chico no hubiera aceptado, pero él era especial, la había cautivado de inmediato. — Soy Tsunade Senju, mucho gusto. —dijo con una sonrisa, el chico correspondió el saludo._

—_Yo Soy…_

La alarma del despertador sonó anunciando a la chica rubia que ya era hora de levantarse, ella se estiró un poco antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

—Otra vez soñé contigo. —dijo Tsunade mirando hacia el suelo de su habitación. —Al parecer después de tanto tiempo no consigo olvidarte.—dijo nostálgica.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se metió a bañar para alejar ese sentimiento de tristeza, años atrás se había prometido no volver a pensar en esa persona, pero en los últimos días lo soñaba recurrentemente.

Después de bañarse y arreglarse, bajó a preparar el desayuno mientras Sakura se bañaba. Ya estaba un poco mejor, así que dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa para no preocupar a su hija.

—¡Sakura!, ya está el desayuno. —Gritó Tsunade desde las escaleras, luego se sentó a la mesa para esperar a su hija. Después de unos minutos Sakura, vestida con unos jeans azules, blusa de tirantes negra, tenis blancos y una bata azul, ya que le tocaba ir de civil, bajó y se sentó a desayunar.

—Sakura, sigo sin entender porque ahora ya no usan bata blanca en la escuela. —le comentó Tsunade, pues hacia como un año que Sakura dejó de usar la bata blanca característica de la escuela de medicina.

—Ya te dije que son ideas de la directora. —Respondió Sakura a secas después de beber un poco de su jugo de naranja. Tsunade entendió que ella había dado por finalizado ese tema.

Después de desayunar Tsunade despidió a su hija recargada en la puerta.

—¡Ah!, Sakura. —la llamó Tsunade. —se me olvidaba que hoy llegaré tarde, me quedare horas extras. —a Sakura no le gustó la idea y lo reflejó con una pequeña mueca en su boca. —Recuerda que vamos a necesitar dinero para tu graduación. —agregó Tsunade para calmar a su hija.

—¡Gracias mamá! —le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y llena de orgullo por tener una madre tan trabajadora y responsable. —Ya verás que cuando sea una gran doctora ya no tendrás que trabajar. —luego la abrazó y se despidió de ella con la mano.

Tsunade la veía alejarse, conmovida por lo que le dijo su hija, no podía creer que el canalla aquél no la quisiera como hija, y así su mente se llenó de tristes recuerdos de nuevo…

_Esa tarde Tsunade esperaba sentada en la banca de un parque, a quien era el amor de su vida, a aquel chico que una tarde de abril el destino le puso en el camino. El día anterior él la había llamado y la citó en ese lugar para hablarle de algo importante, ella estaba contenta pues imaginaba que le iba a pedir que se casaran._

_Cuando alzó la vista pudo distinguir que el chico que esperaba caminaba hacia ella, pero se preocupó al ver su semblante serio y con un destello de enojo, también porque vio que no llego solo, un señor de edad avanzada caminaba detrás de él, se veía muy distinguido y elegante._

—_Tsunade, tengo que hablar contigo. —dijo el chico muy serio cuando se acercó a ella, su acompañante se quedó unos pasos atrás._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada. —te siento muy raro._

—_Pasa que ya no podemos seguir juntos. —sentenció el joven. La noticia dejo impactada a Tsunade._

—_Pero si nos amamos. —dijo Tsunade con voz cortada varios segundos después. _

—_Yo no te amo. —dijo fríamente el chico. —¿Cómo podría amar a alguien como tú? —dijo con desprecio, Tsunade supo que se refería a su clases social, él era rico, ella pobre. —Sólo me divertí contigo un rato._

_Tsunade le propinó una fuerte bofetada pues había sentido mucha rabia por sus palabras, él no reaccionó de ninguna forma, se limitó a seguir observándola de forma seria, su acompañante tampoco hizo nada._

—_Nunca lo pensé de ti. —dijo Tsunade entre lágrimas, amaba demasiado a ese hombre y el saber que sólo se había burlado de ella le causó una profunda decepción._ _—Te creí sincero cuando me dijiste que me amabas, que no te importaba mi clase social._

—_Ya ves que no fue así. —dijo fríamente el joven. —Solo te utilicé a mi conveniencia y ahora que conseguí lo que quería, ya no me sirves. —Tsunade lo escuchó con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, pero eso no fue suficiente para conmover al chico, quien dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su coche, dejando a Tsunade con la mirada agachada y con sus manos sobre su vientre._

—Si tan solo no te hubiera conocido. —dijo Tsunade nostálgica mirando en dirección por donde se había marchado Sakura, aunque ella ya había desaparecido hace tiempo. Pero de inmediato movió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. —Pero entonces no la tendría a ella y ella es mi mayor felicidad. —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego se terminó de alistar para ir a su trabajo.

Mientras tanto Sakura caminaba rápidamente por las calles que faltaban para llegar a la escuela, de vez en cuando miraba a los lados o hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no la siguieran. La universidad se encontraba a media hora de su casa, pero el autobús la dejaba a tres cuadras, tres cuadras que para ella parecían una eternidad.

—Espero esta vez no encontrármelos. —dijo angustiada agarrando fuertemente el asa de su mochila negra que llevaba en un hombro. De repente sintió que algo golpeaba su espalda, entonces de detuvo en seco y se dio la media vuelta.

—Vaya, vaya, si es la chica sin padre. —dijo una voz burlona, perteneciente a una chica blanca de cabello rubio.

—Michiru. —dijo Sakura. —También Hiroshi y Azumi. —agregó al ver a dos chicos junto a ella, uno de los cuales llevaba un garrote de madera y el otro chico más alto llevaba una piedra.

—Así que no has comprendido que no te queremos ver aquí. —dijo Azumi arrogante, jugando con la piedra que llevaba en la mano.

—Y ustedes no han comprendido que no me importa lo que digan o hagan, no dejare la escuela. —dijo Sakura con voz firme, tratando de ocultar su miedo, pues sabía de lo que ellos eran capaces. Michiru se acercó a ella, seguida por sus compañeros.

—Ya te dijimos que a nosotros no nos gusta la gente como tú —dijo Michiru con desprecio en su voz y mirada, a Sakura le dolieron sus palabras, cerro sus puños con fuerza. —Siento pena por ti, eres pobre, despreciada por tu padre e hija de una miserable...

—¡Cállate! —interrumpió Sakura dándole una cachetada a la chica. —De mi di lo que quieras, pero con mi madre no te metas. —dijo furiosa.

—¡Eres una idiota!, ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme? —dijo Michiru empujándola y cómo Hiroshi había puesto el pie atrás de Sakura, ella tropezó y cayó de sentón al piso.

—Te enseñaremos a no meterte con nosotros. —dijo Hiroshi y alzó el palo de madera para golpearla, Sakura solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, no se dio cuenta que una mano lo detuvo.

—Tres contra una, no es justo. —dijo el chico que detuvo el palo, Sakura abrió los ojos y pudo ver a alguien de espaldas a ella pero por la luz del sol no logró distinguirlo. —Yo les enseñaré a no meterse con los demás. —dijo el chico y con un hábil movimiento pudo quitarle el palo a Hiroshi y con el golpeó en el estómago a Azumi provocando que se doblara del dolor, Hiroshi le lanzó varios golpes pero fueron bloqueados por su oponente, quien con una patada en el estómago lo mando unos metros hacia atrás. —Ahora es tu turno. —le dijo amenazando con el palo a Michiru.

—¡No me golpee por favor! —suplicó la chica en el piso, llorando de miedo. El chico tiró el palo y se acercó a ella.

—La próxima vez que la molesten los mataré. —dijo tomándola por el cuello de la camisa y alzándola unos centímetros. —¿Has entendido? —le preguntó con voz amenazante, la chica asintió asustada. Luego que la soltó, ella y sus dos amigos se fueron corriendo de ahí.

Sakura seguía en el piso, estaba impactada por lo que acababa de suceder y estaba muy intrigada por ver la cara del chico que la había salvado. Él volteo a verla sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no parecía dulce, más bien era de satisfacción, Sakura sentía que había disfrutado la pelea con esos chicos.

Él llevaba puesto pantalón y zapatos blancos, camisa azul con rayas horizontales blancas, era bien parecido, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus manos grandes y fuertes, pues sentía que brindaban seguridad.

—¿Qué no piensas levantarte de ahí? —preguntó el chico cruzado de brazos mirándola de forma expectante.

—Sí. —dijo levantándose lentamente y sacudiendo su ropas. —Gracias por ayudarme. —le dijo con una sonrisa. —Soy Sakura Senju. —dijo mirándolo a los ojos y extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo.

—Sakura ¿Eh? —dijo devolviendo el saludo. —Soy Sasori Akasuna No. —dijo con orgullo, viéndola a los ojos también. —¿Y por qué te molestaban esos tontos? —preguntó soltándole la mano. Sakura dudó un momento en contestar.

—Porque no les gusta la gente diferente. —Dijo Sakura quitándose la bata azul y guardándola en la mochila. —siempre me molestan. —dijo resignada, sacando una bata blanca de la mochila, Sasori la miró extrañado. —como a veces me echan bolas de lodo me pongo la bata azul y cuando llego a la escuela me la cambio por la blanca. —agregó para explicar el porqué de sus dos batas.

―¡Ah! ―dijo el chico de cabello rojo.

—Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir. —dijo recordando que tenía examen a la primera hora. —Gracias de nuevo. —se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejó corriendo.

—Creo que después de todo fue bueno que llegáramos a este pueblo. —Dijo Sasori tocándose la barbilla y viendo como corría aquella pequeña pero bella chica.

Después de ver a Sakura perderse en la lejanía, regreso al barco atracado en el muelle de Kirigakure.

—Ya de regreso y con esa sonrisa. — le dijo Kisame en cuanto lo vio subir al barco. —Apuesto a que ya tienes una nueva conquista. —dijo riéndose.

—Tal vez. —dijo sonriendo Sasori.

Konan, quien pasaba por ahí y escuchó todo, meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. El comentario de Kisame la había puesto de mal humor.

**En la facultad de medicina.**

Ya era la última clase del día, el profesor de Anatomía estaba leyendo un capítulo sobre la columna vertebral.

—Sakura, me puede repetir lo que acabo de decir. —dijo el profesor enérgico, trayendo a Sakura a la realidad.

—Lo.. Lo siento profesor. —dijo nerviosa. —No estaba prestando atención. —Sakura, quien estuvo distraída durante las clases, no dejaba de pensar en el chico de ojos café cenizo que la había salvado, y en esa sensación de seguridad que le proporcionaba estar a su lado.

—Me he dado cuenta de eso. —le dijo el profesor arreglándose sus lentes, pero el timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la clase y salvando a Sakura de un buen regaño. —Bien jóvenes, guarden todo y pueden retirarse. —dijo el profesor regresando a su escritorio para guardar sus cosas.

—¿Qué te pasa Sakura? Hoy andas muy distraída. —le preguntó una chica de baja estatura y cabello castaño pienado en dos moños mientras el profesor salía del salón para dirigirse a su siguiente grupo.

—Nada Tenten. —dijo Sakura guardando su libreta en la mochila. —Es que no dormí bien. — Sakura no quiso contarle nada a su amiga, una porque no quería que se enterara de que era molestada por aquellos chicos y otra porque se sentía tonta por pensar mucho en un chico al que no volvería a ver. Esa era la última clase para ambas, así que caminaron hacia la salida de la universidad.

—Oye Sakura ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine en la tarde? —Dijo Tenten alegre. —Mi novio vino a visitarme y quiero presentártelo.

Tenten le hablaba mucho sobre su novio que trabajaba en Konoha, pero Sakura no había podido conocerlo pues cada vez que él venía a visitarla siempre le surgía un imprevisto a la chica de cabello rosa.

—Lo siento Tenten, pero hoy tengo que limpiar la casa. —dijo Sakura. Cuando su mamá se quedaba horas extras, ella tenía el encargo de limpiar la casa y hacer la comida. Pero a Sakura no le pesaba realizar esas actividades, a ella le gustaba ayudar a su mamá en lo que pudiera, era lo menos que se merecía por todo lo que Tsunade hacía por ella.

—Pues ya ni modo. —dijo Tenten resignada, conociendo sobre la situación de Sakura. —Lo conocerás la próxima vez que pueda venir. —le dijo con una sonrisa. Sakura y Tenten se despidieron a la salida de la escuela, cada una tomo un rumbo distinto.

Sakura caminaba cabizbaja de regreso a su casa, mentalmente se reprochaba por ser tan infantil e ilusionarse así con un joven al que solo había visto una vez.

—Eres una tonta Sakura. —dijo mientras pateaba una lata que estaba en el piso, al seguirla con la mirada vio que esta chocó con los pies de alguien, al levantar la mirada vio a un chico recargado en una pared y cruzado de brazos mirando hacia el piso, por un momento tuvo miedo de que fuera alguno de los chicos que la molestaban, pero al acercarse más su corazón se aceleró al ver que era Sasori, y algo la impulsó a correr hacia él. Esta era la primera vez que su corazón se emocionaba por un chico después de aquella desilusión.

* * *

—Aunque no lo parezca al principio, si es un SasuSaku, sólo que será un amor un poco lento.

—Ya sé que Sakura tiene a sus papás, pero en este fic la mamá de Sakura tiene una historia importante y me gustó para Tsunade, además ella siempre ha velado por Sakura.

—El encuentro con Sasori es importante porque de ahí parte toda la trama.

* * *

Pues espero que les guste está historia tanto como a mí, saludos.


	2. Sasori

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" de 1951.**

La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Lovetamaki1, **que muy amablemente me dio permiso de adaptar la historia del fandom Bleach al SasuSaku.

Advertencia: Contiene OoC, mundo alterno.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS. —SASORI.**

Sakura corría hacia su salvador con una sonrisa, mientras su cabello rosa se agitaba al compás del viento y los rayos del sol alcanzaban su piel nívea.

No entendía porque su corazón latía tan rápido con el simple hecho de verlo, sobre todo si ya se había jurado no volver a sentir nada por un chico.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó agitada cuando llegó hasta él, y a pesar de sus promesas tenía la esperanza de que fuera ella la razón de su presencia.

—Quise cerciorarme de que no te molestaran otra vez. —dijo sin cambiar de posición pero volteando a verla. Sakura se sonrojó por la respuesta a pesar de que era lo que esperaba. Para Sasori no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo, lo cual lo dejó satisfecho.

—Gracias. —dijo nerviosa.

—No me lo agradezcas, mejor invítame un refresco. —le dijo sonriendo. Él no se andaba por las ramas, ni se le daba el romanticismo. Desde que la vio había quedado cauivado por sus ojos verdes y se había propuesto volver a verla.

—Está bien. —respondió ella. —Aquí cerca está la cafetería de la escuela.

Sasuka y Sasori caminaron hacia la cafetería, mientras lo hacían Sakura veía por momentos el perfil de Sasori para deleitarse con sus finas facciones. Y aunque su razón le dictaba que tenía que tener cuidado, su corazón simplemente se negaba a escucharla.

—Y dime ¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó Sakura moviendo su refresco con el popote, señal de su nerviosismo.

—Trabajo en un barco que acaba de llegar al pueblo. —dijo Sasori. —Nos dedicamos al comercio, pero ahora el barco está en reparación y tardaremos un poco más del mes aquí. —dijo para alegría de Sakura.

—¿Y a donde se dirigen? —preguntó con curiosidad ella.

—A la ciudad de Konoha. —Respondió él. —Ahí es donde pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó con asombro, ella siempre había querido ir de vacaciones a la ciudad, pero lamentablemente el dinero que ganaba su madre o lo que ella ganaba trabajando en vacaciones sólo alcanzaba para la comida y para cubrir las necesidades básicas. Además que su mamá siempre estuvo renuente a ir a aquella ciudad.

―Y tú estudias medicina, supongo. ―le comentó el chico.

―Sí. ―dijo alegre. ―estoy en mi último semestre y ya falta poco para que me gradué.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando eso pase? ―preguntó mostrando interés.

―Creo que pondré un consultorio en el pueblo. ―respondió Sakura. — o trabajaré en la clínica.

―¿No has pensado en ir a la ciudad de Konoha?, allá tendrás más oportunidades.

―No podría hacerlo, no quiero dejar a mi mamá sola. ―dijo Sakura bebiendo un poco de refresco.

Durante la charla, Sasori le comentó que no tenía familia, pues sus padres murieron cuando él era muy chico y no tuvo hermanos, y el tío que lo crió había muerto pocos meses después de que él se embarcara.

Sakura le contó que ella no conocía a su padre, pues había abandonado a su madre cuando estaba embarazada, tampoco sabía su nombre pues Tsunade no se lo quiso decir cuando niña y ahora a ella ya no le interesaba saberlo. También le platicó de cómo era víctima de los malos tratos del grupo de Michiru.

—¿Y por qué no te defiendes? —preguntó Sasori. —¿por qué dejas que te humillen así?

Sakura agachó la cabeza, su cuerpo se tensó y arrugó su pantalón con las manos.

—_¡Lo mataste!, ¡lo mataste!_

—No lo sé. —respondió segundos después. No quería recordar aquel incidente.

Sasori se dio cuenta que era un tema incómodo para ella y llevó la conversación por otro rumbo. Aunque apenas se conocían, había algo entre ellos que les inspiraba confianza. Se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Sasori al notarla tan callada.

—Sí, sí. —contestó nerviosa.

—¿Y qué me respondes? —le pregunto él.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Sakura desorientada.

—De lo que te acabo de preguntar. —Sakura se quedó en las mismas, pues desde hace varios minutos se había perdido en sus ojos cafés.

—De que si me dejas acompañarte a tu casa. —le dijo desesperado. —Para cerciorarme de que llegues a salvo. —le sonrió.

—Claro, me encantaría. —respondió apenada.

Durante el trayecto caminaron juntos, Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que la mayor parte del camino la pasó en silencio y mirando hacia el piso. Estaba extrañada de que ese chico que acababa de conocer provocara en ella tantas emociones. Sasori de vez en cuando le hacía preguntas triviales para romper el silencio.

—Gracias por acompañarme. —dijo Sakura cuando llegaron a su casa.

—Fue un placer. —respondió el chico. —disfrute mucho de tu compañía. —agregó haciendo sonrojar a Sakura.

—¡Buenas tardes! —interrumpió Tsunade con tono serio y tomando por sorpresa a Sasori y Sakura, quienes no la sintieron llegar.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamó Sakura con sorpresa, como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo. —pensé que llegarías tarde.

—Sólo vine a cambiarme. —dijo Tsunade mostrando una mancha rosa en su falda blanca. —un niño me ensucio de helado. ¿Y quién es él? —preguntó viendo al acompañante de su hija.

—Él es Sasori Akasuna No. —dijo Sakura. —un amigo.

—Mucho gusto. —comentó él estrechando la mano de Tsunade.

—Igualmente. —comentó ella. Sasori podría jurar que la señora le quería quebrar la mano por la fuerza con la que lo saludó. —Los dejo, con permiso. —dijo y entró a la casa.

—Creo que no le agradé a tu mamá. —comentó Sasori ante la fría actitud de Tsunade.

—No es eso. —respondió Sakura. —sólo que ella es muy protectora. —dijo con una sonrisa. —Vas a ver que cuando te conozca bien va a ser muy agradable contigo. —Sakura se reprochó por lo que había dicho, pues había puesto en evidencia su deseo de querer verlo de nuevo. Sasori sólo sonrió. Él y Sakura se despidieron y ella entró a la casa.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a ese chico? —preguntó Tsunade, quien la esperaba sentada en la sala.

—No tiene mucho. —contestó ella. —recién llegó en un barco. —Sakura prefirió decirle la verdad a su madre, aunque sabía que eso no le iba a gustar.

—Ten cuidado con él, no quiero que salgas lastimada. —le dijo Tsunade. Pues su instinto de madre le decía que él joven estaba interesado en su hija y que a ella tampoco le era indiferente, pero también le decía que no era de fiar.

—Mamá aunque lo conozco poco siento que es una buena persona. —comentó Sakura. —Me voy a cambiar. —se acercó a Tsunade y le dio un beso en la frente. —No te preocupes. —le dijo con una sonrisa, luego subió a su cuarto.

—Lo mismo pensaba de tu padre. —murmuró Tsunade con tristeza. —Y resultó ser el hombre más miserable que conocí. —de nuevo los recuerdos inundaron a Tsunade logrando que derramara algunas lágrimas de dolor mezcladas con coraje.

_Ahí estaba ella con el corazón destrozado viendo como el hombre que amaba se alejaba dándole la espalda._

—_Espera. —quiso detenerlo, pues quería hablar con él. Pero el anciano que acompañaba al chico le impidió el paso y él joven siguió caminando. —Espera por favor. —le imploró Tsunade pero el joven siguió caminando como si nada y subió al coche._

—_No ha entendido que mi hijo ya no quiere nada con usted. —le dijo severamente el papá._

—_Pero tengo algo importante que decirle. —comentó entre lágrimas. —Necesito hablar con él._

—_¿Qué es eso tan importante?_

—_Es que… estoy esperando un hijo suyo. —musitó agarrando su vientre y mirándolo a los ojos, el hombre abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente recobró su semblante frío._

—_Se lo comunicaré a mi hijo. —le dijo fríamente y se dio la media vuelta para avanzar hacia el coche._

_La noche ya había caído y había comenzado a llover, pero Tsunade siguió parada en ese punto del parque viendo como el hombre al que se había entregado por amor, se perdía en la lejanía a bordo de aquel coche._

_Al día siguiente recibió la visita de aquel anciano en su casa, llevaba la respuesta de su hijo._

—_¿En dónde está él? —preguntó Tsunade enojada por no ver a quien esperaba._

—_No vendrá. —dijo con rudeza el anciano. —No le interesa saber nada de usted ni de ese hijo. —sus palabras hirientes lograron su cometido, a Tsunade se le formó un nudo en la garganta por el dolor, no por ella, sino por esa criatura que venía en camino. —Tome. —le dijo el anciano entregándole un sobre amarillo._

—_¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Tsunade abriendo el sobre._

—_Es una buena cantidad de dinero. —informó el anciano. —Con el podrá deshacerse de esa criatura. —dijo con tranquilidad, como si en vez de un ser humano se refiriera a algún objeto._

—_¡Lárguese de aquí! —le gritó Tsunade indignada, el anciano se levantó del sillón y se encaminó a la puerta. —Y dígale a su hijo que lo odiaré siempre. —le dijo por el dolor que la embargaba en ese momento._

Tsunade se limpió las lágrimas y subió a cambiarse, después se despidió de Sakura quien ya se encontraba haciendo los deberes de la casa, y regresó a su trabajo.

** /S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

**Mientras tanto en un barco atracado en el puerto.**

—¿Dónde está Sasori? —le preguntó Konan a Hidan, quien se encontraba trapeando el piso del barco.

—No lo sé. —respondió sin dejar de hacer su tarea. Konan se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué se cree ese tonto? —murmuró enojada. —Que él puede salir como si nada y mientras nosotros hacemos su trabajo. —dijo sin dar tiempo a que Hidan le contestara.

—Dijo que iba a ver a una muchacha. —intervino Sai, quien venía de ver al capitán y llevaba una flor blanca en la mano. —Y creo que ya hizo lo que el capitán le encomendó. —le informó a Konan.

—Sasori. —murmuró con furia, arrugando una hoja de papel que llevaba en las manos. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de los chicos.

—¿Y a esa que le pasa? —preguntó curioso Hidan dejando el trapeador en el cubo. Sai se alzó de hombros. Francamente no le importaba la vida personal de sus compañeros, excepto si podía afectar el orden en el trabajo. En realidad desde hace años a Sai ya no le interesaba nada, sólo se dedicaba a trabajar en cuerpo y alma, para tratar de olvidar.

—Pues los rumores dicen que ella está enamorada de Sasori. —dijo Deidara de repente, saliendo de un bote salvavidas que colgaba de ese lado del barco. —Por eso se enoja cada vez que ve a Sasori con alguien. —dijo bostezando.

—No me interesa. —dijo Sai dirigiéndose a su camarote. Hidan regresó a limpiar el piso y Deidara continuó durmiendo dentro del bote salvavidas.

La mañana siguiente Sakura caminaba como de costumbre hacia la escuela, cuando Michiru y sus amigos le salieron al paso.

—Ayer te libraste de nosotros. —dijo Michiru con los brazos en la cintura.

—Pero hoy no tienes a nadie que te ayude. —Dijo el chico de cabello negro, Hiroshi.

—Hoy nos la vas a pagar. —agregó Azumi, el chico de cabello marrón.

A pesar de las amenazas, Sakura no retrocedió. Ya estaba harta de sus constantes maltratos e insultos, había decidido que ya era hora de enfrentarlos. Los tres comenzaron a acercársele a pasos lentos.

—Ustedes no aprenden. —dijo una voz varonil detrás de Sakura.

—¡Sasori! —dijo con asombro al voltear y encontrárselo parado frente a ella.

De inmediato él se colocó frente a Sakura para protegerla de los chicos.

—No te tenemos miedo. —Dijo Hiroshi. —Ayer nos agarraste desprevenidos, pero hoy será diferente. —Hiroshi y Azumi se lanzaron contra el chico de cabello rojo. Pero él detuvo con una mano el puñetazo que Hiroshi le lanzó y con la otra, la patada de Azumi, con un fuerte empujón lanzó a Azumi hacia atrás y con esa mano le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Hiroshi.

Cuando Hiroshi se dobló por el dolor, Sasori lo tomó por los hombros y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen, luego fue con Azumi y le dio un golpe con el puño en el rostro, provocando que cayera al piso, aprovechó para patearlo varias veces en el abdomen.

—Sasori ¡Ya basta! —gritó Sakura asustada. Al oírla gritar Sasori se detuvo.

—Te dije que si se volvían a meter con ella, los mataría. —le dijo con furia a Michiru, quien estaba temblando de miedo.

—Lo...lo si…siento, no lo volveremos a hacer. —dijo Michiru con voz temblorosa. Esta vez si iba en serio la promesa.

—Más te vale. —la amenazó Sasori. — Vamos. —le indicó a Sakura, ella seguía asustada por lo ocurrido, pero aun así lo siguió.

Ellos caminaron hacia la escuela, dejando atrás a Michiru que intentaba levantar a sus amigos.

—Eso fue realmente aterrador. —dijo Sakura.

—Lo siento por asustarte. —se disculpó él. —Pero tenía que darles su merecido. —sonrió al recordar la adrenalina que sintió al golpearlos. Sakura le sonrió, después de todo sólo quería protegerla.

** /S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Únicamente bastaron algunos días para que la amistad de Sakura y Sasori creciera más, hasta que se convirtió en noviazgo. A pesar de que él no era una persona romántica, pues casi nunca le decía algo tierno, ella estaba feliz a su lado. Desde que él apareció y golpeó a aquellos chicos, ya no la habían vuelto a molestar.

Aunque Sakura deseaba hacer parte a su mamá de su felicidad, decidió esperar un poco más para estar completamente segura de su relación con Sasori. No quería sufrir lo mismo otra vez.

Si bien Tsunade no le decía nada, ella había notado que Sakura había cambiado un poco, ya llegaba más tarde de clases y aunque ella alegaba que era porque se quedaba a hacer los proyectos finales, su instinto de madre le decía que estaba mintiendo, también había notado que últimamente se arreglaba más que de costumbre. Tsunade sólo deseaba la felicidad de su hija, pero le preocupaba que estuviera saliendo con ese chico de cabello rojo que había conocido afuera de su casa, pues había algo en él que no les gustaba.

Sasori todos los días acompañaba a Sakura de regreso a casa ya que era el único momento en que la podía ver, además de los fines de semana, pues en las mañanas se dedicaba a realizar las actividades de su trabajo y Sakura, por sus trabajos de final de semestre, las tardes la pasaba ocupada haciendo los proyectos de clase o yendo a sus prácticas.

—Sasori ¿Quieres pasar un rato? — preguntó Sakura sonriendo cuando llegaron a su casa. —Hoy por fin tengo la tarde libre.

—Claro. —respondió Sasori. — ¿Pero no le molestara a tu mamá? —preguntó preocupado.

—Claro que no, ella sabe que somos amigos. —respondió sonriendo.

Esa tarde Tsunade llamó para avisarle a Sakura que llegaría más noche porque se quedaría horas extras. Así que Sasori y Sakura aprovecharon para ver una película en la sala.

Estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá y comiendo palomitas, al ver una escena cómica Sasori comenzó a reír y Sakura que volteó a verlo se quedó absorta contemplando su rostro y lo apetecibles que se veían sus labios. Él aprovechó la distracción de Sakura para robarle un beso, ella le correspondió, rápidamente ese pequeño beso se convirtió en uno apasionado, Sasori comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de ella y lentamente la fue recostando en el sillón, ahora acariciaba suavemente sus piernas y poco a poco subía más por ellas, hasta llegar al muslo, pero Sakura lo detuvo con su mano y dejó de besarlo.

—Aun no. —dijo a la par que lo empujaba con sus manos para alejarlo. —no estoy lista. —dijo apenada mientras se sentaba, pensando que quizá lo perdería por eso.

—No te preocupes. —le sonrió cálidamente. —yo te esperaré el tiempo necesario. —le dijo mientras tomaba su mano. —No hay prisa.

—Gracias. —le dijo abrazándolo, ya no tenía dudas de que él la quería de verdad.

Ellos terminaron de ver la película y luego Sasori regresó a su barco.

** /S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

**Mientras tanto en el barco.**

Sasori regresaba de la casa de Sakura cuando Konan le salió al paso.

—Así que ahora tienes una conquista en la ciudad. —le reprochó Konan.

—Eso no te interesa. —dijo Sasori con desdén.

—Claro que me interesa. —le gritó enojada. —Y tú sabes porque. —le dijo al punto del llanto.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Sai, quien al verlos discutir se acercó.

—Nada. —dijo Konan. De sobra sabía que si hacia escándalo Sai lograría que la despidieran del trabajo.

Sai era un chico pálido, de cabello y ojos negros, serio, reservado y la mano derecha del capítan del barco.

—Eso espero, ya saben que al capitán no le agradan estas escenitas. —dijo Sai, Sasori lo miró con fastidio, odiaba tanto cuando Sai se ponía a darle órdenes. —Konan regresa a tus actividades. —le ordenó, ella le dirigió una mirada a Sasori y luego regresó a la bodega. —Y tú ve con el capitán que quiere hablar contigo. —le indicó al chico de cabello rojo. Sasori bufó molesto. Sai se retiró del lugar y Sasori fue a ver al capitán, esperando que Konan no fuera un obstáculo para sus planes con Sakura.

** /S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Después del incidente en su casa, Sasori siguió viendo a Sakura, pero ahora la trataba con más cuidado, quería que olvidara lo tonto que había sido al tratar de ir tan rápido con ella, quería que volviera a confiar en él.

El sábado Sakura aprovechó para salir a pasear al parque con Sasori. La mañana estaba fresca y todo parecía ir bien para la feliz pareja, hasta que cerca del puesto de palomitas, se encontraron con alguien, hasta ese momento desconocido para ella.

—Sasori. — Konan interrumpió abruptamente la plática de los enamorados, parándose frente a ellos.

—Konan ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Sasori extrañado, Sakura estaba desconcertada por la repentina aparición de aquella chica de cabello azul y ojos ambar.

—Así que ella es tu novia. —dijo de forma hostil al ver a Sakura junto a él.

—Así es, ella es Sakura Senju y espero que no te metas entre nosotros. —le dijo con firmeza.

—Más vale que te alejes de él. —le advirtió a Sakura. —Por tu bien. —le dijo antes de alejarse de ellos, dejando a Sakura sorprendida.

—¿Quién era ella? —preguntó Sakura.

—Konan, una compañera de trabajo. —le dijo Sasori viéndola a los ojos. —No la tomes en serio, está enojada porque no le hago caso. —dijo llevándose a la boca un puño de palomitas.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Sakura arqueando una ceja. —¿No hay algo más?

—Te digo la verdad, está celosa de ti. —se defendió el chico de ojos cafés. Sakura no desconfió de él, después de todo era bien parecido y no era raro que les gustara a otras mujeres, pero estaba segura que él solo tenía ojos para ella.

Los chicos no le dieron importancia al incidente y siguieron disfrutando del paseo.

—Espero que me hagas caso y te alejes de él, Sakura. —dijo Konan mientras los observaba a distancia. Luego regresó al barco para pensar en una forma de separar a Sakura de Sasori, una que no la comprometiera.

—Creo que es hora de presentarte con mi mamá. —Dijo Sakura mientras paseaba por el parque del brazo de su novio. Ya le había dado muchas vueltas a ese asunto y creía que ya era tiempo de formalizar su relación.

—Muy bien. —contesto él, invitando a Sakura a sentarse en una banca. Eso no sería ningún problema para él. —Sakura, faltan unos días para que te gradúes y para que el barco zarpe. —dijo cuando estaban sentados, su cara se puso seria asustando un poco a Sakura. —¿Qué te parece si te vienes conmigo a Konoha? —dijo viéndola fijamente. —El capitán del barco está dispuesto a casarnos. —agregó al ver la cara de incertidumbre de ella.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó nerviosa, no creía lo que escuchaba.

—Qué te cases conmigo y nos vayamos juntos a Konoha. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

La historia con Sasori va un poco rápida para después dar paso al encuentro con Sasuke y la nueva vida de Sakura.


	3. Un recuerdo doloroso

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" de 1951.**

La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Lovetamaki1, **que muy amablemente me dio permiso de adaptar la historia del fandom Bleach al Sasusaku.

Advertencia: Contiene OoC, mundo alterno.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR**

**CAPÍTULO TRES.- UN RECUERDO DOLOROSO.**

La mañana de sábado estaba fresca, los niños jugaban en el parque mientras sus papás los vigilaban desde una banca, las hojas de los árboles se mecían suavemente por el viento, los pájaros alegraban con sus hermosos cantos y las nubes blancas con sus múltiples formas adornaban el cielo. Pero Sakura no prestaba atención a nada de esos detalles. Ella estaba perpleja ante la proposición de Sasori.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó nerviosa, no creía lo que escuchaba.

—Qué te cases conmigo y nos vayamos juntos a Konoha. —le dijo con una sonrisa. De un bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un anillo de oro con una piedra roja en forma de flor. —¿Aceptas? —Sakura tomó un poco de aire.

Esa noticia la tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo era algo que la alegraba, si bien era cierto que tenían poco tiempo de conocerse, ella lo amaba.

—Sí. —respondió emocionada hasta las lágrimas mientras Sasori le colocaba el anillo en el dedo y la suave brisa jugaba con sus largos cabellos rosas que le llegaban hasta la cintura.

—Nos casaremos la noche de tu graduación. —le indicó él.

—¡Pero eso es en tres días! —exclamó Sakura. —es un muy rápido.

—Es que ese es el día en que zarpa el barco. —le explicó Sasori. —Y no sé cuándo regresaremos otra vez.

—No importa. —contestó Sakura. —me iré contigo. ―estaba convencida que era el amor de su vida. Sasori sonrió complacido y Sakura se le abrazó fuertemente, él correspondió el abrazo.

—Te amo. —le dijo Sakura conmovida cuando dejaron de abrazarse.

—Yo también te amo. —le dijo Sasori con una sonrisa, luego sellaron su compromiso con un beso. Era la primera vez que Sosari decía esas palabras, así que causó en Sakura una gran emoción.

—Tengo que irme. —comentó de repente, soltándola. —Ya es tarde y hay trabajo en el barco.

—Está bien. —dijo algo decepcionada, pues quería seguir a su lado.

—Y no te preocupes por nada, ya me haré cargo de todo. —le dijo Sasori y después de despedirse de ella, caminó hacia el barco con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.

Sasori se fue pensativo, pues a él también le sorprendió oírse decir "te amo" ya que él no era partidario de expresar sentimientos, y menos de decir cursilerías, como él las llamaba.

Cuando se quedó sola, Sakura le habló a Tenten para que la acompañara al centro para elegir su vestido de novia y hacerla participe de su felicidad.

—¡Hola Sakura! —saludó alegremente Tenten cuando llegó al punto donde se quedaron de ver. —¿Cuál es tu prisa? —preguntó curiosa, pues recordó con que ansias le había llamado su amiga.

—¡Me caso! —Dijo Sakura alegremente mostrándole el anillo en forma de flor.

—¿Qué? —Tenten estaba extrañada, como se iba a casar si no le conocía ningún novio. —¿Con quién?

—Con Sasori, un chico maravilloso. —le respondió Sakura con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos. Luego le platicó a Tenten sobre cómo lo conoció.

—Sakura, ¿estas segura de casarte con él? —le preguntó Tenten. —Apenas tienes un mes de conocerlo.

—Claro que estoy segura, si no lo estuviera no lo hubiera aceptado. —le contestó enojada cruzándose de brazos, no podía creer que su mejor amiga no se alegrara por ella. —Pensé que te alegrarías. —le reprochó.

—Es que me preocupa un poco. —dijo Tenten. —Pero claro que me da gusto por ti. —le dijo con una sonrisa y luego se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Ella quería mucho a su amiga y aunque le parecía que la boda era muy precipitada, la apoyaría sin dudar.

Sakura y Tenten buscaron entre las tiendas un vestido para la boda, como la boda iba a hacer en el barco, sería muy sencilla y sin invitados. Por lo que Sakura se compró un vestido blanco con algunas aplicaciones de pedrería en la falda, era de tirantes delgados y no era largo, le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, también compró zapatos y aretes que hicieran juego con el vestido.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

Los días pasaron y los preparativos para la boda estaban listos, en realidad sólo eran los trajes de los novios y que el capitán supiera cuando iba a celebrarse la boda. Pero faltaba algo muy importante, que Tsunade se enterara que su hija se casaría al día siguiente y es que Sakura no se había atrevido a contárselo, en parte por miedo a que se opusiera y en parte por miedo a lastimar a Tsunade al decirle que se iría de la ciudad. Pero no podía seguir postergándolo más, así que para esa noche había organizado una pequeña cena en la casa, para presentarle a su mamá a su novio y futuro esposo.

—Sakura ¿Ya terminaste de poner la mesa? —preguntó Tsunade desde la cocina, sacando la carne del horno. Ella había decidido dejar la nostalgia que la invadió esos días a un lado y volver a ser la misma Tsunade alegre y divertida de siempre, por eso el tener visitas le agradaba mucho, pues le serviría para distraerse.

—Sí, ya está todo listo. —dijo Sakura observando cómo había quedado su mesa. —Él ya no ha de tardar en llegar. —dijo nerviosa.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre a quién me presentaras esta noche. —dijo Tsunade sonriendo saliendo de la cocina. Pues Sakura solo le había comentado que le presentaría a alguien, no quiso arriesgarse a que se negara a recibirlo al saber que era Sasori. —Ya era hora. —le dijo ella. Una cosa era que no quisiera que fuera madre soltera, pues pensaba en lo que los niños sufrían y otra que quisiera que se quedara soltera para siempre.

Sakura sólo se rió, esperaba que siguiera pensando igual cuando viera de quien se trataba.

Pasaron diez minutos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Al abrir la puerta, Sakura sonrió al ver a Sasori que llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y una botella de vino.

—Te ves bien. —le dijo él sonriendo y entregándole los regalos. Automáticamente Sakura se alisó las arrugas inexistentes en el vestido morado y de un sólo tirante, que llevaba puesto.

—Gracias. —le sonrió ella tomando los regalos. — Están hermosas, no te hubieras molestado. —le dijo mientras caminaban a la sala. Estaba muy contenta por las flores.

—No son tan bellas comparadas contigo. —le dijo Sasori haciendo que se sonrojara.

—Siéntate. —le dijo cuando llegaron a la sala, luego puso los regalos en la mesa.

Tsunade al verlo se quedó sorprendida, era el chico que sabía era amigo de Sakura y del que desconfiaba sin saber porque.

—Buenas noches señora. —saludó Sasori poniéndose de pie al verla entrar a la sala.

—Buenas noches. —dijo Tsunade y se sentó frente a ellos.

—Mamá, tenemos que decirte algo. —dijo Sakura sin rodeos. Tsunade se imaginó lo peor, Sakura estaba embarazada. Y si eso resultaba cierto alguien moriría lentamente.—Sasori y yo somos novios desde hace tiempo. —dijo temerosa. Sasori tomó su mano para darle valor.

—¡Ah! —suspiro Tsunade, al menos no iba a ser abuela. No es que le disgustara la idea, pero no quería que su historia de madre soltera se repitiera y además era muy joven para ser llamada así. —No me des estos sustos Sakura. —le dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—¿Eh?

—Olvídalo, pero no tuviste la suficiente confianza para decírmelo antes. —le comentó Tsunade. —¿Pensaste que te lo iba a correr a escobazos o qué?

Bueno, quizá si lo hubiero hecho.

— Es que no sabía cómo decírtelo. —argumentó Sakura apenada, pues nunca le había ocultado nada a su madre.

—Bueno está bien. No importa. Vamos a cenar. —dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa. Ya no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar su relación, pues bien sabía que cuando se les prohibía algo a los jóvenes más se encaprichaban con ello.

—Mamá... —Sakura estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo explicarle a su mamá que se iba a casar. —Yo sirvo. —dijo al final. La verdad podía esperar una hora más.

Mientras Sakura servía la cena. Tsunade escudriñaba a Sasori, quería saber que pasaba por la mente de aquel chico que le sonreía misteriosamente. Quería saber si en verdad amaba a Sakura sin importarle las clases sociales o que no tuviera un padre. Al observarlo detalladamente se dio cuenta de que era atractivo.

—Ya veo porque te fijaste en él, Sakura. —dijo Tsunade. —Tienes buen gusto. —le guiñó un ojo.

—Mamá. —dijo apenada, pero en el fondo alegre, pues la veía más contenta.

Sasori se sentía incómodo por ser observado por su futura suegra. "Futura suegra", una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando se repitió esas palabras. Era cierto que casi o no había hablado con ella, pero le caía bien por saber que era una buena madre, amorosa y protectora, así como la que una vez tuvo. Todavía añoraba aquellas cenas en familia de cuando era pequeño. Casi por un momento estuvo por arrepentirse de lo que iba a ser, del daño que le causaría a aquella mujer. Pero su deseo por Sakura era más fuerte que todo, así que apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Al día siguiente se casaría con ella.

—("Casarme ¿Eh?") —pensaba Sasori mientras miraba a un punto fijo.

—Sasori ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sakura al notar su mirada perdida.

—Ah, sí. —dijo reaccionando. —Sólo estaba acordándome de la última vez que cené en familia. —dijo Sasori. Tsunade observó sinceridad en el chico. Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo, a lo mejor únicamente tenía que darle tiempo. Y eso era lo que Tsunade ignoraba, que ya no había tiempo.

La cena trascurrió amena y tranquila. Sasori les narró sus aventuras en el barco y todo lo bello que había podido ver en el mar. Tsunade hizo el intento y platicó muy bien con él. Sakura se llenó de alegría por ver que los dos seres que más quería se estuvieran llevando bien.

Pero no podía seguir postergando lo inevitable, la hora de confesarle a Tsunade sus planes había llegado.

—Sakura, creo que hay otra cosa que debes decirle a tu mamá. —dijo Sasori al terminar el postre. Tsunade los miró intrigada.

—Mamá, es que Sasori y yo nos vamos a casar. —soltó de repente. Se sintió aliviada cuando terminó, ahora faltaba ver la reacción de su mamá que los miraba fijamente.

Tsunade quedó en shock con la noticia, apenas había procesado que eran novios y ahora salían con que se iban a casar. Tomó aire, su primer instinto fue querer arrojarle lo primero que tuviera a la mano a ese chico, pero se contuvo.

—¿No creen que es muy pronto? —preguntó poniéndose de pie. —A penas se conocen.

—Mamá, lo que importa es que nos amamos. —le contestó Sakura.

—¿Y cuándo planean casarse? —preguntó con miedo.

—Mañana. —respondió Sakura casi en un susurró.

—¡Qué!, ¿Pero están locos? —Tsunade sintió que le faltaba el aire. —Es muy pronto. —dijo volviéndose a sentar, pues sentía que le temblaban las piernas.

—Es que me voy mañana y no quiero irme sin ella. —informó Sasori.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó consternada Tsunade. Seguramente había escuchado mal, pues creía entender que Sakura se iría con él.

—Después de la graduación nos casaremos en el barco y me iré con él. —comentó Sakura acercándose a su mamá. —Pero te prometo que cuando este instalada mandaré por ti. —dijo Sakura. Ella sabía cuánto la amaba Tsunade y que ella representaba lo único que tenía en el mundo.

Tsunade cerró los ojos por un momento, estaba pensando que hacer. El que se casara y se fuera no era lo importante, desde hace años sabía que ese día llegaría, porque los hijos estaban hechos para eso, para volar con sus propias alas. El muchacho era el problema, ahora desconfiaba más de él.

—Sakura, tenemos que hablar a solas. —dijo Tsunade poniéndose de pie. —Así que por favor vete. —le dijo a Sasori.

—Pero señora yo…

—Vete por favor. —le dijo en tono autoritario y con mirada asesina. Sakura le hizo una seña y él comprendió que lo mejor era que se marchara.

—Te veo mañana. —le dijo a Sakura y salió de la casa.

—Mamá, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te portas así con él? —le reprochó Sakura de frente a ella.

—¿Qué no entiendes Sakura?, él no es de fiar. —le dijo Tsunade. —Es muy repentino el que se quiera casar contigo y además en el barco. —le dijo seria.

—Estás equivocada, él me quiere, me lo ha demostrado. —dijo Sakura.

—Ah sí, ¿cómo?¿Con palabras de amor? —pregunto enojada por la poca cordura de su hija.

—Me lo demostró con sus acciones. —le replicó Sakura. —A pesar de que no me acosté con él siguió conmigo y me pidió matrimonio. —le gritó a su mamá. A Tsunade entonces se le cruzó otra idea por la mente.

—Sakura, no te das cuenta que lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo. —le dijo ella. Sakura le dio una mirada de desagrado a su madre. No era posible que tuviera tan horrendos pensamientos.

—Mamá, yo sé que has sufrido mucho, pero no todos los hombres son iguales, no todos son como mi papá. —le dijo Sakura. —Y Sasori es especial y me quiere ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

—Es que no quiero que sufras otra vez. —dijo Tsunade. —No quiero que te pase lo mismo que con Gaara.

Sakura se vio envuelta en aquel doloroso recuerdo y las lágrimas se le escaparon.

_Fue en una primavera cuando conoció a Gaara, un chico de cabello rojo y ojos turquesa, él recién se había mudado a la ciudad y se incorporó al grupo de preparatoria de Sakura, siendo uno de los alumnos más aplicados y guapos del salón. _

_Al principio Gaara no se fijaba en ella, Sakura sabía que se debía a que ella era pobre y él rico, pero después Gaara cambio con ella, se portaba más amable y cariñoso. Sakura no tardó en enamorarse de él._

_Y para sorpresa de ella, un día Gaara se le declaró. Eso la hizo muy feliz. _

_Y Sakura vivió en un cuento de hadas por algunos meses, hasta que su burbuja de jabón se rompió, al igual que su corazón._

_Un buen día encontró en el salón de clases a Gaara y Michiru besándose. Ella los confrontó con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Y ellos sin piedad le revelaron que Gaara jamás la había amado, que sólo era parte de una apuesta entre Michiru y él._

―_¿Qué dices?_ _—le preguntó a Gaara. —Eso no puede ser cierto. —dijo con la voz quebrada. En ese momento sentía un gran dolor._

―_¿Acaso creiste que de verdad me fijaría en ti?_ —_preguntó él con arrogancia._ —_Yo soy de una familia con clase, ¿Qué crees que dirían de mi si saben que me relaciono con alguien como tú? ― Sakura observó que la veía con soberbia. Se maldijo por ser tan estúpida y no ver la verdad._

―_Pobre tonta._ —se burló Michiru.

_Sakura se acercó a Gaara tratando de no darle importancia a las risas de burla de Michiru_

—_Gaara. —lo llamó agarrándolo del brazo. Necesitaba saber por que a ella._

―_¡No me toques! ―le gritó Gaara empujándola. ―No vuelvas a tocarme, me das asco. ―le gritó, humillándola delante de Michiru._ ―_Yo no puedo amar a alguien como tú. _―le dijo con desprecio._ Sakura sólo se limitó a llorar desconsolada. ―sólo de recordar tus besos y el contacto de tu piel me da náuseas. ―le dijo con rudeza._

―_¡Eres un idiota! ―le gritó Sakura y no aguantando más el coraje le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró al suelo dejándolo inconsiente._

—_¡Lo mataste! ¡lo mataste! —gritó asustada Michiru y corrió junto a Gaara._

_Sakura también se asustó, porque a veces cuando se enojaba no medía sus fuerzas. _

—_No seas exagerada Michiru. —comentó un muchacho parado en la puerta del salón. Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta cuando varios compañeros entraron al salón, los cuales presenciaron la escena de Sakura noqueando a Gaara._

_Desde ese día los chicos del salón no dejaban de molestar a Gaara sobre ese incidente, lo que causó que Gaara odiara más a Sakura._

_Al final Gaara terminó por cambiarse de escuela y rompió con ese día Sakura sufrió el acoso del grupo de Michiru en venganza por alejar a su novio de ella, y tal vez porque muy en el fondo se sentía culpable, ella no se defendía. _

_Sakura sufrió mucho por la decpción que se llevó con Gaara, pero salió adelante por el apoyo de su amiga Tenten y sobre todo de su mamá. No se dejó vencer y siguió con su vida, y aunque tardó bastante tiempo, regresó a ser la chica feliz que era antes de conocer a ese chico de ojos turquesa._

—Sasori no es Gaara. —dijo Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas, despejando ese doloroso recuerdo de su mente. — así que espero que comprendas y aceptes mi decisión de casarme con él. —dijo Sakura. Ella estaba decidida, pues sabía que Sasori era su felicidad.

—¿Estas segura de que él te quiere? —le preguntó Tsunade.

—Sí, estoy muy segura, de lo contrario no te lo hubiera presentado. —dijo Sakura con firmeza. Tsunade suspiró resignada.

—Será como quieras. —le dijo Tsunade sonriéndole y luego la abrazó fuertemente. No estaba de acuerdo con esa boda, pero comprendía que Sakura merecía ser feliz. Sólo rogaba al cielo que su corazón de madre se equivocara y que Sasori fuera el hombre correcto para ella.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

Al día siguiente Sakura se graduó con honores, ese día lucia radiante, no solo porque se convertía en doctora, sino porque pronto seria la esposa de Sasori y eso la hacía muy feliz. Después de la ceremonia de clausura se llevó a cabo una pequeña recepción en un salón de la ciudad. Ahí los compañeros pudieron disfrutar de su último día juntos. Sasori también había ido a la fiesta y aunque Tsunade no dejaba de mirarlo con reproche, la relación entre ellos había sido lo más córtes posible.

Sakura y Tenten se despidieron efusivamente, eran amigas desde jardín de niños y se querían mucho, eran como hermanas. Sakura le recomendó que se cuidara y se alimentara bien, pues a veces Tenten se sentía muy débil y se lo achacaban a tanto desvelo y ayunos a causa de la escuela.

Por la noche Sakura y su madre se despedían en su casa, pues la boda se celebraría después de que el barco zarpara y Tsunade no podría asistir.

—Cuídate mucho Sakura. —le dijo Tsunade mientras la abrazaba.

—También tú. Te extrañare mucho. —dijo con tristeza. Era la primera vez que se separaba de su madre. —Pero cuando encuentre un buen empleo vendré por ti. —le dijo ella cuando se separaron. —Te lo prometo. ―Tsunade le sonrió amorosamente.

—Te quiero dar esto. —comentó Tsunade sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un sobre amarillo y una cajita negra.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó asombrada cuando vio que el sobre amarillo contenía algo de dinero.

—Ese dinero era para ti. —señaló la mujer rubia. —me lo dio alguien hace mucho tiempo y creo que te será de mucha ayuda. —le dijo ella, después de todo el dinero era para Sakura. No le vio el caso decirle que su padre se lo había dado para deshacerse de ella, no quería provocarle un dolor innecesario.

Sakura lo aceptó contenta, sabía que el dinero le iba a ser de mucha utilidad mientras encontraba empleo.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó al abrir la caja y ver que contenía un collar de oro con un dije de un corazón. Atrás tenía la leyenda "para Tsunade".

—Eso me lo dio tu padre. —reveló la rubia. —No quise tirarlo porque pensé que sería útil alguna vez.

—No entiendo porque me lo das ahora.

—Porque tu padre está en Konoha. —dijo para sorpresa de Sakura. —así que con esto podrás presentarte ante él y demostrar que eres su hija, pues eso lo mandó a hacer para mí. —le explicó Tsunade. —Tu padre se llama…

—No me interesa. —interrumpió Sakura. —No tengo más padre que tú. —le dijo con una sonrisa. ―Si de niña nunca necesité de él, ahora menos.

—Está bien, pero consérvalo de todos modos. —dijo Tsunade sonriendo, orgullosa de su hija.

Después de abrazarse nuevamente y de guardar sus regalos en la maleta. Sakura caminó hacia el muelle, específicamente hacia el barco "Akatsuki", donde se encontraba su gran amor. Donde comenzaría una nueva vida, una vida llena de amor y felicidad, al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

En el barco Sasori aguardaba impaciente la llegada de Sakura, junto a él estaban las figuras de otros dos hombres.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? —pregunto un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—Por supuesto capitán Deidara. —le dijo con una ligera sonrisa. — ¿No te estarás arrepintiendo de casarnos?

—Claro que no. —respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ya quiero ver a la novia. —dijo un hombre alto. —Me imagino que deber ser guapa como para que te estés tomando todas estas molestias.

—No comas ansias Kisame, ya llegara. —dijo Sasori recargado en el barandal. —Y sí, ella lo vale.

A lo lejos otras tres personas los observaban.

—Míralos, ahí están como lobos esperando a su presa. —le dijo Konan a Yahiko.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —le preguntó él al ver su conducta.

—Porque necesito impedir esta ridícula boda. —dijo enojada. —Tendré que acudir a Sai, él tal vez pueda ayudarme.

—Pero él no está. —respondió Hidan. —Se adelantó a la ciudad para preparar todo para la llegada del barco, se fue con Nagato. ¿No lo recuerdas? —Konan puso cara de fastidio, no se acordaba de ese pequeño detalle.

—Mira, ya llegó. —dijo Yahiko viendo hacia donde se encontraba Sasori recibiendo a Sakura. —Y es muy bonita.

—Pero no sabe lo que se le espera. —dijo Konan. Ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no dejaría que Sasori y Sakura se casaran, tenía que alejar a Sakura de él, de lo contrario no se lo perdonaría.

* * *

Muchas gracias por comentar **Tai Haruno**, me alegra que te guste la historia.

Espero que les esté gustando la historia, pronto aparecerá Sasuke y ya se entrará en la trama del SasuSaku.


	4. El juramento

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" de 1951.**

La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Lovetamaki1, **que muy amablemente me dio permiso de adaptar la historia del fandom Bleach al Sasusaku.

Advertencia: Contiene OoC, mundo alterno.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO. — EL JURAMENTO.**

La luna iluminaba con su brillo la oscura noche y la fresca brisa del mar revoloteaba los rosados cabellos de Sakura mientras subía al barco. Iba nerviosa, con el corazón acelerado, pero llena de dicha.

Desde que Sasori le pidió matrimonio no había hecho otra cosa más que soñar con el día de su boda. No le importaba los comentarios de Tenten acerca de lo cursi que parecía; ella, en efecto, era cursi, le gustaba el romanticismo, estaba cómoda creyendo que el amor era un sentimiento maravilloso que todo mundo debía de experimentar.

Aunque cuando ya le habían roto el corazón una vez, ella seguía creyendo en los hombres, en que no todos eran malos. Pero ignoraba que esa noche todo su mundo cambiaria.

—Bienvenida. —sonrió Sasori dándole la mano para ayudarla a subir al barco. —Ellos son el capitán Deidara y Kisame. —dijo presentando a sus compañeros.

—Es un placer. —Sakura les regaló una bella sonrisa a los presentes.

—El placer es de nosotros. —dijo Deidara intercambiando miradas y sonrisas cómplices con Kisame.

—Te llevaré al camarote para que te prepares. —dijo Sasori tomando la maleta de Sakura y mirando de reojo a sus amigos, los cuales se pusieron serios. —La boda se celebrará en cuanto estés lista. —le dijo a Sakura.

Sakura siguió a Sasori hasta un pequeño camarote en la parte baja del barco. Pudo sentir levemente como el barco comenzó a moverse, señal de que ya habían zarpado. El camarote tenía una litera individual, una mesa con dos sillas y un pequeño buró de dos cajones, en la pared había un pequeño espejo cuadrado. Había dos maletas acomodadas en una esquina.

―Comparto la habitación con ese imbécil de Sai. — dijo Sasori, al ver que Sakura había centrado su atención en las maletas. —Pero por suerte hoy no estará aquí, así que tendremos el cuarto para nosotros solos. —dijo él, Sakura se ruborizó ante el comentario, pero afortunadamente para ella Sasori no lo notó pues estaba volteado acomodando su equipaje en un rincón. Él salió del camarote para que pudiera alistarse.

Sakura se cambió el vestido que llevaba puesto por el de boda y se estaba peinando cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

—¿Konan? —preguntó con asombró al ver a la chica parada frente a la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó ella ante la falta de cortesía de Sakura.

—Sí, pasa. —respondió Sakura, no ocultando que su presencia no le era grata.

—Seré directa contigo. —dijo Konan. —Vine a advertirte que no te cases con Sasori.

—¿Qué no me case con él? —preguntó enojada, como se atrevía esa chica a decirle con quien se debería o no casar. —Escúchame muy bien, porque sólo lo repetiré una vez. —le dijo seria. —No me importa lo que tú creas o sientas por Sasori, me voy a casar con él. ―le dijo con firmeza. Él era el hombre de su vida y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo por ella.

―Entiende que no puedo permitirlo. ―dijo Konan desesperada. Sakura la desafío con la mirada.—Él no es lo que crees. —dijo ella. Pero Sakura seguía mirándola duramente. —Aléjate de él, por favor. —su súplica causó sorpresa en Sakura. —él sólo…

—No quiero escuchar tus mentiras. —le dijo Sakura. —Sasori ya me ha contado sobre ti, y sé muy bien de lo que eres capaz. —Sakura estaba dispuesta a defender su relación con Sasori y de eso se dio cuanta Konan.

—Sera como quieras entonces. —Dijo Konan al ver que no podría razonar con ella. —No digas que no te lo advertí. —dicho esto ella salió del camarote, pero al subir las escaleras se topó con Sasori.

—Así que no entendiste mi advertencia de que no te acercaras a Sakura. —le dijo Sasori acorralándola contra la pared tomándola del cuello.

—Suéltame. —le dijo Konan luchando inútilmente por soltarse. —Te dije una vez que no dejaré que te cases con ella.

—Y yo te advertí que no te metieras conmigo, tú ya sabes de lo que soy capaz. —la amenazó él. Al recordar el pasado, Konan no pudo evitar llorar.

—Por favor no lo hagas. —suplicó Konan desecha. —No lo hagas. —Sasori la soltó y ella cayó al suelo.

—Hoy me casaré con Sakura aunque no te guste y más vale que no la vuelvas a molestar. —Sentenció Sasori y se fue hacia su camarote. Konan se limpió las lágrimas y fue con Yahiko, todavía tenía que intentar algo, aunque temía que para entonces sería inútil.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

Sasori llevó a Sakura a un pequeño salón del barco, ahí ya los esperaban Kisame, Hidan (que fue obligado a ir) y Deidara ataviado con el traje de capitán. Sakura caminaba de la mano de Sasori, quien llevaba un pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Aunque ella siempre había soñada tener una linda boda, en una iglesia y con su mamá y amigos presentes, estaba feliz de estar junto al hombre que amaba.

La ceremonia comenzó y Deidara haciendo uso de su autoridad los declaró marido y mujer.

—Ya puedes besar a la novia. —dijo el chico de cabello rubio muy alegre.

Sasori así lo hizo, la besó apasionadamente, por fin conseguía lo que tanto había deseado. Sakura estaba muy contenta, por fin era la esposa de Sasori, de ese chico que le había traído la felicidad.

Después de la ceremonia brindaron con vino y comieron algunos bocadillos que Sasori mandó a hacer.

―Siento que la boda sea así de sencilla, pero te prometo que lo compensare. ―le dijo Sasori a Sakura, quienes estaban afuera viendo la inmensidad del mar.

―Yo estoy bien si tú estás conmigo. ―dijo Sakura. No creía que pudiera ser tan cursi, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorada. ―Sólo que se me hace raro que no tengas más amigos. ―le dijo por los pocos invitados a la boda. Sasori se talló la nuca.

―En el barco no somos muchos y algunos se adelantaron para preparar algunas cosas para nuestra llegada. ―le respondió él. ―Y por lo que respecta a Yahiko es muy amigo de Konan y estaría incómodo al venir. ―Sakura cambió su expresión al recordar a Konan, le preocupaban sus palabras.

―Cuando hablé con Konan, me dio la impresión de que de verdad sufría al imaginandonos casados. ―dijo Sakura. ―y yo…

―Sshh, no hablemos de eso ahora. ―dijo Sasori acariciándole el cabello que se movía al compás de la brisa. ―Me encanta tu cabello, tiene un aroma irresistible. ―dijo con voz seductora mientras acercaba el cabello de Sakura a su nariz. Sakura se sonrojó. Luego se quedaron contemplando un rato el bello paisaje que tenían enfrente, las pequeñas luces blancas de la ciudad que dejaban, la tranquilidad del mar y el reflejo de las estrellas y la luna en este.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

Ya para media noche, cuando estaban muy lejos de Kirigakure, Sasori y ella se encontraban en su camarote, preparándose para disfrutar de su noche de bodas.

Estaban de pie junto a la cama besándose apasionadamente, cuando les faltó el aire se separaron y Sasori fue por un par de copas de vino que había sobre el buró. Le dio la suya a Sakura y después de hacer un brindis, la tomaron lentamente, él no la dejaba de contemplar, era tan bella, y ahora era toda suya.

Después de beber las copas, Sasori las dejó en la mesa y continuó besando a Sakura lentamente, quería disfrutar su sabor, su frescura, su aroma, su piel. Despacio le quitó el vestido y la recostó sobre la cama, donde comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, ese cabello rosa le encantaba y Sakura lo sabía. Luego comenzó a besarla, mientras Sakura le acariciaba la espalda con ansiedad.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Sasori se despertó, se movió con cuidado para no despertar a Sakura quien yacía junto a él. Recargando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, se volteó de costado y se quedó contemplando a la chica que estaba con él. Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la escotilla e iluminaban su rostro.

Después de varios minutos en los que la veía mientras jugaba con su cabello, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama, luego se vistió con unos jean azules, playera negra y tenis azules y salió del camarote.

Cuando Sakura se despertó, el sol ya iluminaba por completo el cuarto. Se volteó de lado esperando encontrase con el cuerpo de su esposo, pero al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba, se sentó en la cama y lo buscó en el pequeño camarote, se entristeció un poco al ver que se encontraba sola, pero cambio de ánimos al pensar que había ido por el desayuno y no había querido molestarla. Se quedó sentada abrazando una almohada. Se acarició un mechón de su cabello mientras sonreía alegremente.

―Por fin soy tu esposa. ―dijo sonriente mientras veía el anillo de flor en su mano. Su mente comenzó a divagar y se sonrojó al recordar las caricias de Sasori la noche anterior, por fin lo que tanto anhelaba había pasado, por fin se había entregado a su ahora esposo. Pero se extrañó que sus recuerdos estuvieran borrosos. ―Por más que intentó no logro recordar algo más. ―dijo suspirando y recostándose sobre sus piernas. ―Pero aun así soy tan feliz. ―dijo sonriendo.

Después se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente para esperar a que Sasori regresara. Se asomó por la escotilla y vio que seguían en el mar. Esperaba que no faltara mucho para llegar a Konoha. Dieron las siete de la mañana cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

―Buenos días. ―saludó un hombre alto de piel blanca y cabello lacio rojo. Atrás de él estaba Konan.

―Buenos días. ―contestó Sakura preocupada por ver a Konan ahí.

―Me gustaría hablar con usted, ¿podemos pasar? ―Preguntó en tono cordial el hombre.

―Si claro. ―respondió ella, no muy convencida, pues desconocía las intenciones de Konan.

Sakura y el hombre se sentaron en las sillas, Konan permaneció de pie detrás de él. Fue en ese momento que Sakura notó que el hombre llevaba un uniforme blanco, exactamente igual al que llevaba el capitán del barco.

―Soy Nagato. ―se presentó. ―El capitán de este barco. ―dijo dejando desconcertada a Sakura.

―¿Usted el capitán? Eso es imposible. ―contestó Sakura angustiada. ―Yo vi al capitán ayer y…

―Lo siento mucho. ―interrumpió Nagato. ―pero el que vio ayer solo era un marinero usurpando mi puesto, que por supuesto ya tuvo su castigo.

―Eso no puede ser. ―gritó desesperada poniéndose de pie. ―Eso significaría que... ―las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, no podía o más bien no quería terminar la frase.

―La boda fue una farsa. ―completó Nagato sereno. Konan miraba con pena como el rostro de Sakura se llenó de tristeza y angustia. ―Konan me llamó y contó todo, por eso me apresuré a regresar. ―dijo calmado.

―No, eso no es verdad. ―dijo Sakura desesperada. ―Sasori, ¿Dónde está Sasori? ―preguntó alterada. Él tenía que explicarle las cosas, de seguro esa era una treta de Konan.

―Él se fue. ―señaló Konan. ―abandonó el barco muy temprano. ―dijo con pena. Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

―Él no me pudo haber dejado, ustedes mienten. ―dijo Sakura. ―¿Qué le han hecho? ―preguntó angustiada.

Esa tenía que ser la explicación para su ausencia, ellos le habían hecho daño, porque Sasori no la podía dejar, él no.

―No le mentimos. ―dijo el hombre de cabello rojo con tono calmado. ―Lo siento, pero Sasori se ha ido dejándola aquí.

― Eso no es cierto, no es cierto. ―gritaba angustiada Sakura, luego salió corriendo del camarote, ellos la siguieron. ―¡Sasori, Sasori¡ ―gritó desesperada cuando llegó a la cubierta, lo buscó con la mirada pero él no estaba. ―¿Dónde está Sasori? ―le preguntó a Kisame que se encontraba junto al mástil. ―Dime. ―le dijo mientras lo agarraba bruscamente de la ropa. Yahiko sólo la veía conmovido por su sufrimiento.

― ¿No has entendido que él no está? ―preguntó con dureza un chico de cabellera negra, Sai. ―En la mañana tomó uno de los botes. ―le dijo serio.

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le rompió en pedazos, las fuerzas la abandonaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

―Él no me pudo hacer esto, él no. ―decía desesperada mientras agarraba su anillo en forma de flor y mecía su cuerpo de atrás para adelante repetidamente. ―él no, él no…―repetía mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Era muy grande el dolor que la embargaba en ese momento.

La gente que la observaba no podía más que conmoverse por aquel suceso, hasta Sai que se caracterizaba por ser insensible, prefirió irse a la cabina del capitán, pues aquella escena le producía una sensación incómoda.

―Tranquila Sakura, tranquila. ―dijo Konan acercándose a ella y abrazándola la ayudó a levantarse. ―Vamos adentro. ―le dijo, Sakura no se resistió. Sentía todo su cuerpo pesado.

― Sasori se aprovechó de que no estabas para hacer de las suyas. ―le dijo Yahiko a Nagato mientras veían detenidamente como Konan y Sakura bajaban al camarote.

―Sí, lo tenía todo muy bien planeado. ―contestó él y se encaminó a su oficina.

―¿Pero no vas a ir a hablar con ella? ―le preguntó intrigado.

―No, es mejor que hable a solas con Konan. ―dijo Nagato sin detenerse.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

Konan ayudó a Sakura a sentarse en la cama, ella seguía muy mal, no dejaba de llorar. Era comprensible, pues había sido traicionada por el hombre que amaba… otra vez.

―Sakura, de verdad siento mucho lo que te pasó. ―le dijo Konan, sentándose frente a ella. Sakura la volteó a ver.

―¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías? —le preguntó con enojo, al final se había salido con la suya.

―No me mal intérpretes, yo quise evitar esto. ―le respondió ella. ―Yo conozco a Sasori desde hace tiempo y se cómo es. ―Sakura dejó de llorar un poco para prestarle atención. ― Lo único que busca él es acostarse con cuanta mujer se le ponga en frente. ―dijo con tristeza. ―siempre las engaña prometiéndoles la luna y las estrellas y cuando consigue su objetivo las deja. ―contó Konan. Sakura se sintió peor, al final su mamá tenía razón y sólo había jugado con ella, pero todavía su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo. Si en ese momento él hubiera entrado diciendo que todo era mentira, ella gustosa se hubiera arrojado a sus brazos.

―¿Y tú porque querías ayudarme si ni me conoces? ―preguntó Sakura. Konan tomó aire, le costaba trabajo hablar de ese evento.

―Porque por culpa de Sasori dos queridas amigas sufrieron mucho y me prometí que evitaría que más chicas pasaran lo que ellas. ―dijo Konan llorando, pues recordar le resultaba doloroso. Sakura vio la sinceridad en sus ojos, así que dejó de desconfiar de ella y comenzó a aceptar la idea de que Sasori no era tan bueno como pensaba. ― Una de ellas se llamaba Akira. ―Sakura tuvo curiosidad de porque la mencionaba en pasado, pero prefirió que Konan le contara todo. ―Cuando conoció a Sasori se enamoró a primera vista y como era su costumbre Sasori jugó con ella. Pero Akira quedó muy deprimida por su abandono y aunque intenté por todos los medios ayudarla, no puede. ―Konan llegó a un punto donde la voz se le quebró, guardó silencio un minuto y después de recuperar la compostura siguió hablando. ―yo me quedaba con ella para cuidarla, pero un día que regresaba de comprar algunas cosas, la encontré sin vida en su cuarto, era tanto su dolor por haber sido engañada por Sasori que prefirió tomarse unas pastillas y quitarse la vida. Es por eso que le prometí a ella que no dejaría que él volviera a lastimar a ninguna chica y por eso me embarqué con él. ―dijo ella, más tranquila. ―He podido ayudar a algunas chicas pero contigo fue diferente, desde el principio él me amenazó con regresar a ver a otra de mis amigas si me interponía entre ustedes, así que aunque quise ayudarte, el temor de perder a otra amiga me tenía atada. ―dijo con culpa. —Mi otra amiga aún no se repone de la depresión que le causó el engaño de Sasori y sé que verlo la pondría muy mal.

―No es tu culpa. ―comentó Sakura. ―No te hubiera creído de todos modos. Yo lo amo profundamente y siempre lo hubiera preferido a él.

Sakura en ese momento comprendía perfectamente a la amiga de Konan, en esos instantes también quería morirse, olvidarse de él, dejar de sufrir; pero ella tenía a su mamá, ella le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, por ella tenía que reponerse de este duro golpe. Ella era su ejemplo a seguir, ya que también paso por algo similar y nunca se rindió.

―Pero aun no puedo creer que Sasori sea así, que se haya atrevido a simular nuestra boda. ―dijo abatida.

―Eso es algo que no entiendo. ―dijo Konan. ―tú eres la primera chica a la que le hace esto, él siempre lograba persuadir a las chicas para tener relaciones, además contigo duró más tiempo.

―Simplemente significa que fui su juguete preferido, que disfrutaba ilusionarme. ―dijo Sakura, comenzando a llorar de nuevo. Otra vez había sido tan tonta para dejarse engañar por palabras bonitas. ― Si no te molesta, quisiera estar sola. ―le dijo a Konan. ―No te preocupes que no haré nada estúpido, no se lo merece. ―agregó al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Konan. Ella la dejó sola, temerosa de que cometiera alguna locura.

Sakura se arrodilló en el piso del camarote y siguió llorando amargamente por horas, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, tenía que dejar fluir toda la tristeza y dolor que tenía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba de esa forma, que no sentía tanta desolación y dolor, era un dolor tan grande que sentía que le oprimía el pecho dificultándole respirar.

Pero conforme lloraba, a su mente llegaban los momentos que vivió con él, las promesas que le hizo, sus palabras de amor, que no eran más que mentiras y falsas ilusiones. También recordó las palabras de Gaara.

―("Yo no puedo amar a alguien como tú") ("Me das asco").―esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, de pronto la tristeza que sentía se fue convirtiendo en coraje y frustración. A su memoria también llegó el recuerdo de cuando su mamá le platicó que su padre las había abandonado, de lo que le había dicho. ―Tú también jugaste conmigo. ―dijo Sakura quitándose las manos de la cara. ―te burlaste de mí por ser tan ingenua. ―pronto las lágrimas dejaron de fluir, y el corazón de Sakura que antes albergaba tristeza, ahora se llenaba de un profundo odio. Se limpió las lágrimas con fuerza. ― Los tres me abandonaron sin pensar en lo que me harían sufrir. ―dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose al espejo. ―No les importó mis sentimientos, mi dolor, mi llanto.

Sakura estaba desecha, los tres hombres más importantes de su vida la habían abandonado, y entonces la cegó el odio. Ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir sufriendo por los hombres, ahora ella los haría sufrir.

Se contempló en el espejo, vio su largo y sedoso cabello rosa, sus ojos jade, su blanca piel, sus labios rosados.

―No soy fea. ―dijo palpándose el rostro la cara. ―Así que va haber un hombre que se enamore de mí y entonces me vengaré, con él me cobraré lo que otros me han hecho. ―dijo viéndose fijamente en el espejo, mientas se quitaba su anillo. Las lágrimas ya habían cesado.― Lo juró. ―dijo con amargura, con el anillo en la mano, desde ahora ese era su símbolo, el recuerdo de su juramento, de su venganza.

Fue hacia su maleta y sacó de la cajita negra el collar que le dio su madre, le quitó el dije y lo volvió a guardar.

El anillo lo puso en el collar de oro y se lo colgó al cuello. Luego tomó unas tijeras que estaban sobre la mesa y regresó al espejo. Recordó las caricias de Sasori sobre su cabello.

―No quiero nada que me recuerde a ti. ―dijo Sakura tomando la punta de un mechón de cabello y comenzó a cortarse el cabello con furia, desde ahora dejaría de ser la tonta Sakura que creía en los hombres, la confiada, la que era fácil de burlar; a partir de hoy sería otra, seria ella quien jugaría y se burlaría de ellos. Jamás se volvería a enamorar de alguien, jamás entregaría su corazón de nuevo.

En ese momento el barco tocó puerto, pronto comenzaría la nueva vida de Sakura.

* * *

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado este capítulo y espero que puedan dejar un review.**

**Ya por fin el próximo capítulo aparece Sasuke y los personajes clave de la historia. Se podría decir que con este capítulo se cierra el primer ciclo del fic y se da paso a la trama principal.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	5. Caminos cruzados

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" de 1951.**

La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Lovetamaki1, **que muy amablemente me dio permiso de adaptar la historia al Sasusaku.

Advertencia: Contiene OoC, mundo alterno.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO.- CAMINOS CRUZADOS.**

Aunque el capitán Nagato le ofreció regresarla a Kirigakure Sakura declinó la oferta, prefirió quedarse en Konoha y labrarse un futuro.

Además Sakura ya se había fijado dos objetivos, tenía que hacerle pagar a alguien por el daño que le habían hecho, pero además también quería vénganse de la persona que era culpable de todo lo que habían sufrido su mamá y ella, de su padre. No sabía como, pero lo iba a encontrar y entonces se cobraría cada lágrima que había derramado de niña por su culpa, se cobraría cada momento de dolor que había pasado su madre.

―¿Segura que estarás bien sola? ―le preguntó Konan a Sakura ya afuera del barco, tenía temor por ella. Desde que salió de su camarote la había notado rara.

―Sí, no te preocupes. ―le respondió Sakura. ―Desde ahora ya no volveré a sufrir por Sasori. ―dijo con determinación. ―Él ha quedado en el pasado.

―Me alegra escuchar eso. ―dijo Konan, pero seguía preocupada. Si bien era cierto que ya no lloraba, Sakura había perdido ese brillo en sus ojos. Pero no podía hacer nada más, así que Sakura y Konan se despidieron.

―Esto es lo mejor. ―susurró la chica de cabello azul metiendo una mano en unos de sus bolsillos. ―Estarás bien sin él. ―dijo arrugando una hoja de papel mientras veía alejarse a Sakura.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

Mientras tanto Sai entró a su camarote con una pequeña flor blanca, vio las copas y la botella sobre la mesa y le vino a la memoria un recuerdo de cuando fue feliz.

—_Te amo. —Le dijo ella con una sonrisa._ ―_y ahora estoy segura que seremos felices._

_Él no entendía porque lo amaba si eran tan diferentes, ella era más joven, alegre, risueña y soñadora. Él era algo frío y no se le daba bien el romanticismo, sin embargo gracias a ella algo dentro de él había cambiado y ahora por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos._

―_Yo también te amo. ―le dijo Sai, y luego los dos se fundieron en un dulce beso._

Sai se sentó en la orilla de la litera de abajo y abrió el segundo cajón del buró, con cuidado sacó una caja cuadrada gris, poniéndose de pie la colocó sobre el buró.

—Te extraño. —dijo mientras colocaba la flor blanca sobre la urna. Luego comenzó a acariciar la caja metálica, pensando en lo injusta que era la vida, pues Sasori había desperdiciado la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de una mujer que lo amaba, mientras a él la vida le había arrebatado esa oportunidad.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

La joven de ojos verdes caminaba por primera vez por las calles de Konoha, veía sorprendida los edificios altos, las casas con fachadas modernas y elegantes, los grandes parques que había en la ciudad que eran casi lo triple del parque de su pueblo.

Mientras caminaba también observaba a las personas que pasaban apresuradamente junto a ella, y no podía evitar pensar que quizá alguno de esos hombres mayores podría ser su padre.

―Olvídate de esa tontería. ―se dijo Sakura, odiándose a sí misma por recordar a ese mal hombre, al que ni siquiera podía llamar padre. ―Ahora lo importante es buscar donde quedarme. ―se recordó.

Después de caminar por algunas horas y de preguntar a varias personas sobre algún cuarto que rentaran, llegó a una pequeña casa café, era de una sola planta, tenía una terraza mediana en la que había varias macetas con plantas. La barda era de cemento y en la reja había un letrero que anunciaba que se rentaba un cuarto.

A Sakura le gustó el lugar, así que tocó el timbre y espero a que alguien saliera a recibirla.

La puerta de madera se abrió y por ella salió una joven de cabello largo rubio, de unos intensos ojos azules, y muy desarrollada para su edad. Vestía con pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa morada, algo entallada.

―¡Hola! ―saludó Sakura cuando la chica le abrió la reja. ―Vengo por lo del anuncio. ―dijo señalando el letrero.

―¡Ah! Pasa. ―exclamó alegre la chica rubia. ―El cuarto no es muy grande, pero es muy confortable. ―dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban al interior de la casa. ―y la casa cuenta con todos los servicios. ―le dijo mientras la invitaba a sentarse en un sillón. Sakura se extrañó de la excesiva confianza de la chica para invitarla a entrar sin siquiera saber su nombre.

En lo que la muchacha fue a la cocina a preparar café Sakura observó que, sobre una repisa de la pared, había cuatro portarretratos plateados y todos tenían la foto de un niño, desde bebé hasta uno de más o menos cuatro años.

—Aquí está el café. —le dijo Ino poniendo las tazas sobre la mesita de centro.

—Gracias. —dijo Sakura tomando una taza. —¿Es tu hijo? —le preguntó viendo hacia las fotos. Ella necesitaba tranquilidad pues le gustaba estudiar, así que un niño era un impedimento para que se quedara ahí.

—¡Ah no! —dijo Ino acercándose a la repisa. —Es mi sobrino Kaoru. —dijo ella viendo con dulzura uno de los retratos. Eso tranquilizó a Sakura, pues no iba a haber un chiquillo corriendo por la casa y distrayéndola.

Luego se pusieron de acuerdo en el monto de la renta y los términos del contrato y Sakura aceptó quedarse ahí.

―Bienvenida entonces. ―comentó la muchacha de ojos azules extendiéndole la mano. ―Soy Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto. ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Soy Sakura... Sakura Haruno. ―dijo estrechándole la mano. Para cumplir su venganza tenía que dejar atrás lo que la relacionara con Tsunade, así que comenzó por cambiarse el apellido. ― El gusto es mío. ―le dijo devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa. Pero Ino, que era tan perceptiva, se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa reflejaba tristeza. ―("Lo siento mamá"). ―pensó Sakura.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Ino y lo contestó. Sakura miró hacia el librero de la sala para intentar no escuchar la conversación.

―Sí, diga.―contestó la chica de larga cabellera. ―Pues si tengo algo de tiempo. ―dijo mirando su reloj. ―Puedo ir a tu casa, pero ya sabes que el servicio especial tiene un costo extra. ―dijo ella sonriendo. A Sakura le dio curiosidad por saber en que trabajaba. ―Está bien, entonces estaré ahí en treinta minutos. ―señaló Ino y colgó el teléfono.

Sakura se volteó para verla de nuevo.

―Discúlpame, pero mi trabajo nunca termina, a todas horas requieren mis servicios. ―dijo sonriente. ―Te mostraré tu cuarto. ―le dijo y la guió hasta el final del corredor, ahí abrió la puerta de color blanco y entraron al cuarto.

―Qué bonito. ―dijo Sakura al ver que tenía una cama individual con una sobrecama verde, había también un ropero, un tocador con su silla y un escritorio en una esquina del cuarto. Las paredes eran de color verde claro.

―Qué bueno que te gustó, si quieres puedes hacerle cambios. ―dijo Ino. ―Bueno te dejo, me voy a apurar o sino llegaré tarde a trabajar. Por cierto quizá llegue de noche, así que con confianza puedes tomar del refrigerador lo que gustes. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Gracias. ―dijo Sakura. ―Imagino que tu trabajo es muy pesado.

―Pero a pesar de ser extenuante, me encanta. ―respondió alegre la Yamanaka. ―Me divierto mucho y hago felices a las personas. Me gusta ver la cara de satisfacción que ponen cuando termino.

―¡Ah! ―Exclamó Sakura, que ya se empezaba a imaginar a lo que se dedicaba. Aunque le parecía muy joven e inocente para aquello. ―¿Pero no eres muy joven? ―le preguntó, pues aparentaba tener la misma edad de ella, veintidós años.

―Aunque parezco joven, ya soy toda una experta. ―dijo Ino con satisfacción. ―Aprendí a hacerlo desde joven por necesidad. —comentó con un poco de tristeza. — Y por eso ahora me doy el lujo de cobrar más, porque mis clientes quedan muy satisfechos con mi trabajo.

―¡Ah! ― Sakura ya no sabía que más preguntarle. Además a ella no le importaba mucho a lo que se dedicara Ino, si a ella le gustaba esa vida fácil, pues era su problema.

―Aunque. ―murmuró Ino poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla. ―A veces me cansó mucho porque hay clientes que quieren que vaya a sus casas y tengo que andar de un lado a otro. Pero no me quejo pues tengo mucho trabajo.

―Pero si no te apuras llegaras tarde. ―le recordó Sakura quien ya no quería seguir con ese tema.

―Ah sí. ―dijo la rubia y estaba a punto de salir cuando se fijó detenidamente en Sakura. ―Creo que a ti te hacen falta mis servicios. ―le dijo acercándosele. Sakura se puso nerviosa.

―No..yo no necesito nada. ―dijo Sakura retrocediendo un poco. Ella no le hacía a eso.

―Claro que sí. ―insistió la muchacha con una sonrisa. ―Te hace mucha falta y por el dinero no te preocupes, después me pagas.

―De verdad no quiero. ―dijo Sakura seria.

―¿Tanto miedo le tienes a un corte de cabello? ―preguntó Ino extrañada.

―¿Eh?

―Es que necesitas un corte. ―dijo agarrando su cabello. ―Lo traes muy disparejo. Al rato que regrese te lo compongo. ―Sakura suspiro aliviada.

―Ino entonces ¿Tú eres estilista? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Claro, y soy la mejor. ¿Qué pensabas? ―dijo ignorando la idea errónea de Sakura.

―No, nada. ―dijo Sakura apenada por haber pensado mal.

Ino le dio una sonrisa y luego se fue a su cuarto para terminarse de arreglar. Antes de salir de la casa tomó la foto de su sobrino y le dio un beso.

Sakura aprovechó para bañarse, pues en el barco no había querido hacerlo. Abrió el grifo y su piel reaccionó ante lo frío del agua, pero rápidamente se acostumbró a la temperatura.

Mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello mojado, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su memoria, su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar las caricias de Sasori. Ella comenzó a tallar con fuerza su piel, quería borrar sus caricias y besos, que antes le dieron placer y ahora sentía que le quemaban.

Se sintió tan humillada, ella se había entregado por amor pero él solo la había utilizado cruelmente. Se imaginó a Sasori burlándose y fanfarroneando con sus amigos sobre ella, de lo fácil que había sido engañarla. Una mezcla de dolor y rabia se apoderaron de Sakura, pero no se dejó doblegar por el dolor y no lloró.

―Sasori, eres un maldito. ―gritó mientras le pegaba con sus dos palmas abiertas a la pared y el agua seguía cayendo por su cuerpo.

Después del baño, Sakura fue a deshacer sus maletas, al terminar de sacar toda su ropa y acomodarla en el ropero, vio que en el fondo de la maleta quedaban dos retratos.

Con cuidado tomó el de marco dorado y acarició la foto en la que aparecía con Tsunade abrazadas y sonriendo.

―Perdóname mamá. ―dijo triste. ―Pero si quiero cumplir mi venganza nadie debe saber que eres mi madre. ―dijo mientras abrazaba el retrato y una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla. ―Adiós. ―dijo caminando hacia el ropero, luego envolvió el retrato en una camisa negra y la guardó en lo más recóndito de él.

Luego fue a sacar el otro retrato.

―Sasori. ―dijo suspirando mientras contemplaba la foto con marco plateado que se habían tomado juntos en el parque. Ellos aparecían con una gran sonrisa. De pronto y sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, ella se había prometido no llorar más por él, pero al parecer a su corazón no le gustaba cumplir lo que prometía. ―¡Nooo! ―gritó al fin arrojando el retrato al piso, quebrándose el vidrio. ―Él no merece mis lágrimas. ―dijo enojada pasando sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Se sentía tan estúpida al seguir llorando por él, el hombre que sólo jugó con sus sentimientos.

Después de calmarse, recogió los pedazos de vidrio y el marco y los echó al bote de basura que estaba junto al escritorio. Tomó la foto de Sasori y la partió a la mitad.

―Te odio Sasori. ―Dijo con enojo mientras volvía a hacerle otro corte. ―Te odio con toda mi alma. ―dijo arrojando los pedazos de foto a la basura.

Luego se vio al espejo y comprendió porque Ino le había dicho que necesitaba de sus servicios, en su desesperación se había cortado el cabello pero le habían quedado unos mechones más largos que otros y todo desordenado, se volvió a sentir tonta por haber salido así a la calle. Lo único que hizo fue pasarse el cepillo por el cabello para alisarlo, esperaría a Ino para ver si ella podía arreglárselo un poco.

Como estaba muy cansada, se recostó en la cama y se quedó dormida agarrando entre su mano el anillo con forma de flor, para recordar su objetivo. Pero no tuvo un sueño reparador, pues entre sueños recordaba todos sus momentos tristes, cuando Gaara la dejó, la falsa boda con Sasori, cuando le dijeron que la abandonó. Ante todos estos recuerdos sólo se movía incomoda, sin soltar el anillo.

―Sasori…―murmuró mientras una pequeña lagrima se derramaba sobre su mejilla.

Cuando Sakura despertó Ino ya había llegado, luego de platicar un rato en la sala sobre el trabajo de Ino y sobre su deseo de encontrar pronto un trabajo en la ciudad, Ino se puso a cortarle el cabello, se lo emparejó sobre los hombros.

―Ya está. ―dijo la rubia alegre. ―has quedado muy bella.

Sakura se miró al espejo y se sorprendió de lo bien que ella le había dejado el cabello.

―Gracias Ino. ―le dijo sin sonreír.

―Te ves madura. ―dijo ella. ―pero te verías mejor si sonrieras. ―le dijo. ―¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés tan triste?

―Tal vez algún día te lo cuente. ―le respondió Sakura. ―pero ahora no puedo.

―No te preocupes, sólo quiero que sepas que desde ahora cuentas conmigo. ―dijo Ino con una cálida sonrisa. Tal vez algún día ella le podría contar su historia también.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

Al día siguiente Sakura fue a buscar trabajo en los hospitales cercanos, pero ninguno la aceptaba por no tener experiencia como médico. Una semana después, ya con las esperanzas muy bajas, entró a un pequeño hospital llamado Jonin. Este era uno de los pocos hospitales privados que ofrecían sus servicios a la gente de escasos recursos. Según había escuchado Sakura de algunos trabajadores, los dueños eran muy buena gente y a veces hasta regalaban las consultas y tratamientos, por eso el hospital tenia algunas deficiencias en cuanto a infraestructura o médicos especialistas.

Sólo contaba con tres pisos, en el primero estaban los consultorios, la recepción y el archivo, en el segundo los cuartos para los internos y los laboratorios y en el tercero estaba las oficinas principales, una sala para juntas médicas y dos cuartos de médicos.

Sakura se las arregló para poder hablar con dos de los dueños del hospital, Asuma Sarutobi e Iruka Umino. Además de ser dueño, Asuma fungía como director del hospital.

―Buenas tardes. ― saludó a los dos doctores que se encontraban en la oficina, el de cabello corto negro estaba sentado tras el escritorio y el señor con una cicatriz en la cara y cabello agarrado en una coleta estaba parado en la ventana.

―Buenas tardes señorita, ¿En qué podemos ayudarla? ―preguntó amablemente Asuma.

―Quisiera pedir una oportunidad para trabajar como médico en el hospital. ―dijo ella. ―acabo de egresar de la facultad pero me siento muy capaz y responsable. ―dijo dándole sus documentos. Él los recibió y los revisó, se sorprendió de sus buenas calificaciones. También le pareció que su apellido ya lo había escuchado antes, pero no se acordaba de dónde.

―Me gustaría contratarla, porque nos hace falta personal. ―respondió él. ―Pero lamentablemente no tenemos la solvencia económica necesaria. ―le dijo con pena. A Sakura se le notaba claramente lo triste y angustiada que estaba por no conseguir el trabajo. Iruka veía la escena en silencio, esperando que su amigo no se ablandara de nuevo.

―Ni modo, seguiré buscando. ―dijo ella decepcionada.

―¿De verdad necesitas mucho el trabajo? ―preguntó Asuma preocupado, pues no le gustaba ver tristes a las personas y menos a una jovencita tan linda. Iruka suspiró, pues presentía lo que iba a suceder.

―Sí. ―respondió ella abatida. ―Tuve que dejar mi pueblo por necesidad y ahora me encuentro sin dinero. ―le comentó. ―Pero tampoco puedo regresar.

Sakura le contó un poco sobre su historia, claro que omitiendo lo de cierto chico de cabello rojo, no tanto porque sintiera confianza con aquel hombre, más bien pensando que tal vez podría lograr algo. Asuma estaba muy conmovido por lo mucho que habían sufrido ella y su madre.

―Discúlpeme por quitarle su tiempo. ―dijo Sakura y se paró del sillón de cuero negro. ―y gracias de todas formas.

―Espera. ―la llamó Asuma cuando se dio la vuelta. ―Si no te importa ganar un sueldo básico, puedes quedarte como médico general. ―sonrió él.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó asombrada. ―Sí, gracias. ―contestó ante el asentimiento de Asuma. Necesitaba mucho el trabajo, pues el dinero que le había dado su mamá no le duraría para siempre.

―Voy a llamar a personal. ―dijo Iruka resignado y abriendo una puerta de madera entró a otra oficina.

―Pero tengo que pedirle un favor. ―le dijo ella cuando estuvieron solos. ―por cuestiones que no puedo mencionar nadie debe saber que mi apellido es Senju. Por eso quisiera que cuando menos para el personal y en mi gafete apareciera como Sakura Haruno. ―le pidió con temor de que no aceptara. Pero no quería que alguien pudiera reconocerla, ya que en esa ciudad había vivido y trabajado su madre y podrían relacionarlas por el apellido. Asuma arqueó una ceja y se le quedo viendo serio.

―Está bien. ―sonrió alegre. Él se había formado una trágica historia de Sakura huyendo de un novio golpeador y pensaba que quería esconderse de él y que por eso no podía regresar a su pueblo.

Después de acordar que ella comenzaría al día siguiente, se despidieron y ella salió de la oficina. Inmediatamente fue a tramitar su cambio de apellido.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

Ya habían pasado quince días desde que Sakura comenzó a trabajar en el hospital, era médico general y tenía el turno de la mañana. Y aunque al principio no tenía muchas consultas pues la gente no confiaba mucho en ella, ahora ya le iba muy bien y eso la mantenía de mejor ánimo.

En el hospital casi no hablaba con nadie, sólo con su enfermera Kiyone, la que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo alabando al doctor Asuma y por la que se enteró de casi toda la vida de él, y con la encargada del archivo, Suzume, que aunque algo enojona a veces, era buena gente. La paga no era muy buena, pero al menos con ella podía solventar sus gastos básicos.

Con la que mejor se llevaba era con Ino, que gracias a su alegría y bondad, logró que se hicieran buenas amigas, aunque des vez en cuando discutieran un poco. Sin embargo todavía no le había contado su pasado. En estos días se concentró en el trabajo y ya no pensaba en Sasori, al menos conscientemente, porque todavía en sueños a veces lo hacía.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Esa hermosa mañana Sakura decidió que antes de ir al hospital, tomaría un poco de aire fresco, así que después de despertarse a las seis de la mañana, se vistió cómodamente y salió a caminar rumbo a una playa cercana, le tomó veinte minutos llegar.

Ahí caminó descalza sobre la arena, disfrutando de la brisa marina, luego fue al mar y caminó otros minutos metida en el agua, le gustaba esa sensación tan fresca y relajante de las olas chocando en sus pies. Ya comenzaba a aclararse la mañana y las gaviotas revoloteaban sobre el mar en busca de sus presas. A lo lejos alguien la contemplaba atentamente, viendo con atentamente como sus ojos brillaban con la luz del sol y como su cabello danzaba al compás del viento.

Después la chica se dirigió a las escolleras, con cuidado se subió en ella y desde la orilla observó el vaivén de las olas y como estas chocaban contra las piedras. Y esa vez y después de mucho tiempo, por fin se dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa sincera, pero esta duro poco, pues sin querer pensó en Sasori, en aquella noche en la que juntos contemplaron el mar.

―No seas tonta Sakura. ―se dijo enojada mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra suelta.

―¡Eso dolió! ―escuchó la voz de un hombre quejándose.

Sakura bajó la mirada y se encontró con un chico alto, blanco, de ojos oscuros y cabello negro agarrado en una coleta baja, y que sólo llevaba unos shorts negros. Él estaba sentado en una de las rocas con una caña de pescar a un lado y sobándose la cabeza.

―Disculpame, no fue mi intención. No te vi. ―dijo Sakura seria, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

―¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó el muchacho intrigado. Generalmente las chicas no dejaban pasar la oportunidad para coqueterarle y aunque a él no le gustaban esas desmedidas atenciones, por primera vez deseo ser el centro de atención de esa chica.

Sakura, al escucharlo, se detuvo y giró para verlo. Él ya estaba subiendo a la escollera.

―Ya me disculpé y ese golpe no te causara más problemas. ―le dijo de forma cortante.

―Al menos dime tu nombre. ―pidió él. ―me lo debes por golpearme. ―agregó al ver que ella lo miró con molestia.

―Soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

―Mucho gusto Sakura. ―dijo extendiendo su mano. ―Soy Itachi U…

―No me interesa. ―interrumpió hablando fríamente y sin estrechar la mano del chico. Tenía que dejarle claro que ella no tenía interés en él, al observarlo se había dado cuenta que era como todos los demás, que creía que por ser guapo iba a tenerla a sus pies, pero ella ya había dejado de ser ese tipo de chica.

Itachi bajó su mano y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

―Si sonrieras un poco te verías más bonita. ―le comentó Itachi.

―La sonrisa la perdí hace tiempo. ―le contestó con dureza. ―De nuevo disculpa. ―le dijo y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse. Pero Itachi la tomó de la muñeca y la giró hacia él.

―¿Te veré de nuevo? ―le preguntó.

―No lo creo. ―le dijo ella y bruscamente se soltó de su agarre. De nuevo se dio la media vuelta y caminó alejándose de él. Ella estaba muy lastimada como para interesarse en otro chico.

―Yo te devolveré la sonrisa Sakura. ―dijo Itachi mientras veía marcharse a la pequeña chica que le robó el corazón. No descansaría hasta encontrarla de nuevo.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

Sakura regresó a su casa, se bañó y se vistió. Tomó su bolsa negra de mano, que además de llevar sus documentos servía como pequeño botiquín, pues llevaba algunas cosas para emergencia, y salió de la casa rumbo a su trabajo. Aunque era temprano siempre le gustaba salir con tiempo suficiente por cualquier imprevisto y como el hospital no estaba muy lejos, prefería caminar.

Sakura estaba parada en la esquina de una calle esperando que el semáforo cambiara a rojo para poder avanzar. A su alrededor habían varias personas que platicaban sobre las noticias recientes o sobre que cada vez había más coches en la calle. Por fin el semáforo cambio de color y ella pudo caminar, iba a más de media calle cuando sin querer volteó a su derecha y vio que en la acera de enfrente iba caminando de espaldas un muchacho de cabello rojo. Se paró en seco.

―Sasori. ―murmuró Sakura con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que el semáforo cambio a verde, y no fue hasta que el claxon de un automóvil la hizo reaccionar que vio que estaba a punto de ser arrollada por un coche lujoso negro que iba hacia ella con gran velocidad.

Pero Sakura seguía tan impresionada, que las piernas no les respondieron y se quedó inmóvil y fue gracias a los buenos reflejos del chofer del carro que este pudo frenar a escasos centímetros de ella.

De asiento del conductor se bajó un chico rubio de ojos azules y camino a prisa hacia ella. Sakura se imaginó que la insultaría.

―Oye ¿estás bien? ―preguntó preocupado. ―¿No te pasó nada?

―No. ―respondió ella todavía aturdida.

―Menos mal, me había asustado. ―dijo el chico tallándose la nuca y dándole una enorme sonrisa. Sakura no recordaba haber visto a alguien sonreír así.

Él chico estaba aliviado de que no hubiera pasado nada, porque ya hubiera sido mucho de que además de que le tocará hacerla de chofer cuando este no iba a trabajar, quedara sobre su conciencia el haber lastimado a alguien.

―¿Qué sucede Naruto? ―preguntó un hombre de cabello blanco largo, cuando salió de la puerta trasera. Llevaba traje gris pero sin corbata y sin abrochar los primeros dos botones de su camisa.

―Casi atropellamos a la chica. ―respondió Naruto

―¿Está usted bien? ―le preguntó a Sakura acercándosele y mirándola fijamente. Había algo en ella que le llamó la atención.

―Sí…lo siento estaba distraída. ―dijo apenada. ―No quise causar problemas.

―No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien. ―le dijo él con una sonrisa. ―¿Quieres que te llevemos? ―le preguntó, no importándole que estuvieran obstruyendo el paso de los otros vehículos, de los cueles no dejaban de sonar los claxon.

―No muchas gracias. ―contestó Sakura, que sentía la fuerte mirada del hombre de cabello blanco.

―Jiraiya, vamos a llegar tarde ¿Qué tanto haces? ―preguntó otro hombre bajando del coche. Él era alto, de cabello corto y plateado. Volteó hacia la joven y cuando sus miradas se encontraron se produjo en él una sensación extraña, pero fue momentánea pues ella rompió el contacto.

―Es que estuvimos a punto de atropellar a la señorita. ―le dijo Jiraiya. ―y le estaba ofreciendo llevarla a su destino. — De nuevo el semáforo cambio de color, los demás conductores estaban molestos porque gracias a ellos no podían avanzar.

―No se preocupe, no es necesario. Puedo llegar sola. ―dijo ella.

―Como guste. ―dijo el hombre de cabello plateado corto.

Sakura se despidió y siguió caminando. Estaba confundida, pues se sintió rara ante la presencia de aquellos hombres, pero no podía identificar claramente ese sentimiento.

―Kakashi ella…

―Sí, lo sé. ―interrumpió Kakashi imaginándose lo que Jiraiya iba a decir, que era exactamente lo mismo que él estaba pensando y sintiendo. Naruto miró todo aquello extrañado, desde que trabajaba con ellos esta era la primera vez que los notaba interesados en una mujer.

Luego los dos subieron al coche y continuaron su rumbo, pero ninguno de los dos pudo apartar la imagen de Sakura de su mente.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Sakura caminaba pensado en los extraños encuentros que llevaba ese día, primero aquel chico que la ayudó con su bolsa y luego esos hombres que casi la atropellaban. Pero no se imaginaba que todavía le faltaba conocer a alguien más. Alguien que sería muy importante en su vida y que podría ser su felicidad o su desdicha.

Ella avanzaba por el parque a pasos rápidos, pues ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. De repente escuchó un fuerte golpe y gritos. Se imaginó que había pasado un accidente así que corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

Cuando llegó a la esquina se dio cuenta que habían atropellado a alguien y que estaba tirado en el suelo cerca de la banqueta. También vio a un joven de cabello negro, de espaldas parado frente al muchacho herido.

―("Estorbo"). ―pensó mientras corría a socorrer al muchacho. ―Apártate por favor. ―dijo con rudeza mientras empujaba al muchacho de piel blanca, pues le molestaban sobremanera los curiosos que no ayudaban en nada.

―Hmp ―dijo el joven, que como estaba distraído con el celular, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. ―Oye molestia ¿Qué te pasa? ―gritó enojado desde el suelo.

Como se atrevia esa chica a empujarlo de esa manera, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a hacerlo.

―¿A quién le dices molestia , idiota? ―preguntó Sakura mirándolo con rabia, pero como tenía algo más importante que hacer dejó de ponerle atención y se arrodilló junto al herido.

El joven de cabellera negra y ojos oscuros se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo y se quedó viendo como Sakura golpeaba al chico por los hombros.

―¿Estas bien? ―preguntaba Sakura mientras lo golpeaba. ―¿Estas bien? ―volvió a preguntar al no tener respuesta la primera vez, confirmó que estaba inconsciente. Luego procedió a checarle los signos vitales. Los curiosos ya estaban acercándose al lugar del accidente. ―Oye tú. ―le dijo al chico que seguía observandola. ―Deja de perder el tiempo y llama a una ambulancia. ―le ordenó.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó confundido, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica a hablarle así al gran Sasuke Uchiha? ―Qué no sabes que…

―Llama al Jonin y pide que te manden una ambulancia. ―volvió a ordenarle la joven, interrumpiéndolo. ―diles que es un chico de aproximadamente veinte años, inconsciente, con fractura expuesta de un brazo y hemorragia en una pierna. ―le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsa unas compresas para tratar de parar la hemorragia. ―¡Muévete! ―le ordenó al ver que él seguía viéndola con una sonrisa.

Sasuke estaba fascinado por su forma rápida de actuar ante la situación y porque no titubeaba al dar órdenes, aunque le molestaba que fuera a él a quien las diera.

De repente se escuchó la sirena de una ambulancia acercándose.

―Antes de que me empujaras ya lo había hecho. ―dijo Sasuke viendo como ella sacaba un gafete de hospital de la bolsa y se lo ponía en la blusa.

La ambulancia llegó y los paramédicos pusieron al herido en una camilla y lo subieron a la ambulancia. Sakura ya había detenido la hemorragia y les indicó sus síntomas.

―No estorbes. ―le dijo Sakura a Sasuke, haciéndolo a un lado cuando este trataba de subirse a la ambulancia. Un paramédico que vio la escena se quedó impresionado, pero ante una seña de Sasuke guardó silencio. ―Déjaselo a los profesionales. ―le dijo con molestia y subió a la ambulancia. Ella nunca se había jactado de ser doctora, pues sabía que apenas era médico general y le faltaba la especialidad, pero ese chico la sacaba de quicio por estar estorbando.

―Pero sólo eres un simple medicucho general. ―le dijo con arrogancia, pues había leído su gafete. Sasuke no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como lo humillaban.

―Y tu un idiota que no hace más que estorbar. ―le gritó Sakura enojada, sentada desde la ambulancia. Un paramédico seguía atónito por la discusión pero se apresuró a cerrar las puertas de la ambulancia evitando que Sasuke contraatacara, pero por un momento Sasuke pudo ver como los ojos verdes de ella lo veían con furia y desdén.

―Así que trabajas en el Jonin, Sakura. ―dijo Sasuke viendo alejarse a la ambulancia. ―Interesante. ―murmuró sonriendo maliciosamente. Luego subió a su carro rojo y condujo a toda velocidad. A pesar de su mal carácter esa mujer lo había cautivado.

Ese día los caminos de Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke, Jiraiya y Kakashi se cruzaron y pronto Sakura descubriría que ellos formaban parte de su pasado, presente y futuro.

* * *

**Tai Haruno: Muchas gracias por comentar, pues tienes razón, Sakura hará sufrir un poco a Sasuke. en cuanto a Sasori más adelante se sabrá de él.**

* * *

**Por fin Sakura se encontró con Sasuke y como vieron ella no será la primera en enamorarse. Y sí, también va a haber un poco de ItaSaku, así que Sasuke tendrá fuerte competencia.**

**Y sólo para aclarar, Naruto no es el chofer, sólo lo está supliendo, y más adelante sabrán por qué.**

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado este capítulo y espero que puedan dejar un review.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	6. Sasuke Uchiha

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" de 1951.**

La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Lovetamaki1, **que muy amablemente me dio permiso de adaptar la historia.

**Advertencia:** Contiene OoC, mundo alterno.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS.- SASUKE UCHIHA.**

Sakura llegó al hospital y acompañó al herido hasta urgencias, ahí ayudó con sus curaciones y después de cerciorase de que ya estaba mejor se fue a su consultorio, que quedaba justo frente al cuarto de archivo, por lo que cuando no tenía consultas podía salir a platicar con Suzume. Junto al de ella había otro consultorio, aunque en el tiempo que llevaba ahí no había visto que alguien diera consultas, pero siempre se le olvidaba preguntarle a Kiyone o Suzume por ello.

Como había llegado tarde ya tenía varios pacientes esperando, así que sólo saludó de prisa a la chica del archivo, que se encontraba en el mostrador, e hizo pasar al primer paciente, pues ese día Kiyone había pedido permiso para faltar. Ya como a las dos y media de la tarde terminó sus consultas, así que sólo estaba esperando que dieran las tres para poder retirarse.

Cuando salió de su consultorio vio que había algunas personas esperando pasar al consultorio que hasta ese día creyó vacío.

―¿Están dando consultas hoy? ―le preguntó intrigada a Suzume, quien estaba haciendo un expediente. En ese momento entraban una señora con su hija al consultorio.

―Sí, hoy por fin vino el doctor. ―dijo Suzume.

―¿Y el doctor Asuma permite eso? ―preguntó Sakura indignada por la falta de compromiso del doctor con su trabajo.

―Claro, porque el doctor ya no trabaja aquí. ―le respondió ella. ―Él se cambió al hospital general de Konoha. ― Sakura sabía por Kiyone, que ese hospital privado era el mejor de la ciudad, por lo que los médicos estaban muy bien pagados y entendió el por qué el doctor no iba al Jonin. ―Pero por amistad con los doctores Asuma e Iruka a veces viene a dar consulta, por eso tiene asignado ese consultorio. ―le explicó Suzume.

―Pues no entiendo porque tantas consideraciones con él. ―dijo Sakura.

En ese momento salían del consultorio la señora con su hija.

―Pero que doctor. ―se quejó la señora. ―Para lo que cobra y sólo tres minutos dura la consulta. ―Sakura escuchaba atenta a la señora.

―Pero mamá, te dijo lo que tenías. ―le reprochó su hija.

―Pero por lo menos debió fingir que me revisaba. ―dijo enojada, mientras caminaba a la salida con su hija.

―Pase. ―le dijo Suzume a un señor, pues al no estar Kiyone ella ayudaba con los pacientes. ―De eso siempre se quejan los pacientes del doctor. ―le comentó a Sakura. ―Que sus consultas duran poco tiempo. —le aclaró. — Pero él no es un simple doctor, él es médico internista con conocimientos en cardiología. ―dijo ella. —y sobra decir que es uno de los mejores de la ciudad.

―¡Ah! ―Eso cambiaba un poco las cosas. Recordó que ella también quería estudiar una especialidad, quería ser médico cirujano, pero lamentablemente en ese pequeño hospital no podía hacer su especialidad y en uno grande mucho menos por no contar con los recursos económicos necesarios.

―Pero lástima que sea tan inteligente y tan buen médico. ―Suzume interrumpió sus pensamientos. ―Porque él es…

―Me buscas este expediente por favor. ―Interrumpió una enfermera acercándose. ―enseguida regreso por él. ―La enfermera se retiró y Suzume entró al archivo para buscar el expediente.

Sakura se quedó intrigada por saber cómo era el doctor, ¿sería qué? se preguntaba, y tenía muchas respuestas: Feo, viejo, mujeriego, borracho, idiota…

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y detrás del señor salió el doctor, que al ver a Sakura le sonrió.

―¿Tú? ―preguntó asombrada. Definitivamente no era ni feo ni viejo, aunque lo de idiota tal vez si…

―Estas sorprendida por darte cuenta que no soy un estorbo como pensabas. ―dijo con orgullo el chico de cabello negro, que llevaba una bata blanca sobre sus jeans y su camisa azul, y que llevaba en el cuello el estetoscopio. ―De seguro estarás apenada por hablarle de ese modo a un médico especialista como yo.

―Claro que no, que seas especialista no significa nada para mí. ―le dijo ella también arrogante. ―No puedes ser buen médico si solamente dura tres minutos tu consulta. ―le recriminó. Y aunque si estaba apenada por tratarlo de esa forma, no se lo iba a demostrar.

―Yo no tengo la culpa de que los demás sean tan tontos como para no poder identificar la enfermedad en menos de cinco minutos. ―dijo él. Los pacientes observaban atentos, no todos los días veían esa lucha de egos entre dos médicos.

―Mire doctor…Uchiha. ―dijo viendo el gafete de Sasuke. ―Un diagnóstico rápido no significa un diagnóstico certero. ―le dijo ella enojada, pues sentía que lo de tontos lo había dicho por ella. Aunque ella no se sentía ninguna tonta.

―En mi caso sí. ―respondió arrogante. ―Y eso me suena a una débil excusa para un pobre desempeño profesional. ―dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. Le encantaba ver el rostro enojado de la doctora, pues aun con el ceño fruncido se veía hermosa.

―Yo soy tan buena como tú. ―le dijo enojada. Ese doctor ya la había sacado de quicio. Sentía que lo aborrecía.

―Si lo fueras, ya serias especialista. ―contraatacó él. Sakura sintió que le hervía la sangre. ―Además aunque en la mañana actuaste rápido, no entablillaste la fractura del muchacho, eso fue un gran descuido.

―Doctor, lo están esperando. ―interrumpió Suzume para evitar un incidente mayor.

Sasuke sonrió y entró al consultorio, el siguiente paciente entró tras él.

―Idiota. ―murmuró Sakura.

―Como decía antes, lo que tiene de inteligente y de buen médico lo tiene de arrogante. ―dijo Suzume.

Sasuke Uchiha era un excelente médico, siempre daba un diagnóstico certero y muchas veces diagnosticaba la enfermedad de los pacientes que otros médicos no podían. También era dueño de una gran inteligencia y memoria, pues sólo bastaba con que leyera algo un par de veces para que se le quedara grabado. Por eso lo invitaron a trabajar para el hospital general de Konoha y como él tenía grandes expectativas aceptó el trabajo. Pero a veces actuaba de forma muy arrogante y no dudaba decirles tontos o ignorantes a quienes pensaba que hacían mal su trabajo, pues él era muy perfeccionista en cuanto a eso.

Sakura siguió enojada y permaneció en su consultorio, lo que le restó del tiempo, exclamando improperios hacia ese doctor arrogante e idiota mientras arrugaba una hoja de papel. En cambio Sasuke no dejó de sonreír al recordar la cara de enojo de la doctora, aunque reconoció que hizo muy mal al tratarla así.

Sakura agradeció enormemente que dieran las tres y que pudiera irse. Dejó la bata blanca en su sillón y tomó su bolsa, luego fue a checar su tarjeta y salió del hospital.

―Sakura, espera. ―la llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Como reconoció quien la llamaba siguió caminando más rápido. No se iba a detener a hablar con ese idiota. Sasuke corrió y se colocó delante de ella tapándole el paso.

―Déjame pasar por favor. ―dijo ella enojada y mirándolo de forma altiva.

―Sólo quería disculparme por cómo te trate hace rato. ―dijo él, ella permaneció viéndolo fijamente. ―Pero comprenderás que tu actitud hacia mí no fue muy agradable tampoco. ―le dijo con una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera, menos a ella.

―Tienes razón, me disculpo también. ―comentó seria y de dientes para afuera, pues aunque al principio si se sentía culpable de su conducta, ahora que lo conocía creía que se la merecía. ―Con permiso. ―le dijo y siguió caminando.

―Te invito un café. ―dijo Sasuke caminando junto a ella. ―Para que comencemos como amigos. ―Aunque claro que si luego se daba algo más no se molestaría. Nunca se había preocupado por iniciar una relación con alguien, pues su trabajo le absorbía mucho tiempo; pero esa chica era diferente, pues comprendía su profesión, era fuerte, orgullosa, inteligente y bella. No podía decir que estaba enamorado, pero si interesado.

―Lo siento pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga. ―le explicó ella seria, sin dejar de caminar.

―¿Tanto me odias? ―le preguntó él por su tono de voz tan duro.

―No es que te odie. ―le dijo deteniéndose de repente. En realidad no sabía porque la presencia de ese médico la molestaba. ―Pero en este momento no me interesa nada más que mi trabajo. Así que te pido que no me importunes. ―le dijo y cruzó la calle para alejarse de él.

Sasuke ya no la siguió, se quedó observando cómo se alejaba.

―Así que eres todo un reto ―pensó Sasuke en voz alta. Sin notar que la gente a su alrededor lo veía raro por estar hablando solo y en medio de la banqueta. ―Pero con eso sólo logras interesarme más. ―dijo con una sonrisa, pues él nunca se daba por vencido hasta lograr lo que se proponía.

Luego regresó al estacionamiento del hospital por su auto y fue hacia el hospital general de Konoha para dar sus consultas y atender a sus pacientes internados.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

Por la tarde Sakura estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro de medicina, pues le gustaba seguir preparándose.

―¿Puedo pasar?―le preguntó Ino, asomándose por la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

―Claro, pasa. ―respondió Sakura cerrando el libro.

―Te traje café y galletas. ―dijo Ino colocando la bandeja con las cosas sobre la mesa, Sakura le dio una mirada de agradecimiento. ―¿Y cómo te fue hoy?

―Pues bien, aunque tuve desagradables encuentros. ―comentó Sakura.

En realidad el más desagradable había sido con el médico idiota. Al parecer los dos tenían fuertes temperamentos por lo que sería difícil su convivencia.

Luego le contó con lujo de detalles sobre sus tres encuentros a petición de la chica de cabello rubio.

―¡Qué suerte! ―exclamó Ino. ―parece como en una película de amor. ―dijo sentándose en la cama con una enorme sonrisa. Sakura hizo una cara de disgusto. ―¿Qué tal si alguno de esos hombres resulta ser tu amor verdadero?

―¿Estás loca? ―preguntó con burla. ―El chico de la playa parecía muy bueno y esos son los peores. ―Ella lo sabía por experiencia. ―Los que casi me atropellan son muy grandes para mí. ―le dijo. ―Y definitivamente nunca tendría nada con ese odioso doctor, es tan arrogante y presumido. ―dijo enojada. —Seguramente es igual a los demás, sólo buscan una noche de placer y ya, al día iguiente se olvidan de la chica en turno.

—No todos los hombres son iguales Sakura. —comentó Ino. Sintió que Sakura hablaba con rencor.

—Eso pensaba antes de que Gaara y Sasori me hicieran lo mismo. —respondió Sakura. —pero no quiero hablar de eso. —se adelantó al ver la intención de Ino de preguntar sobre eso.

―Como quieras. ―le respondió Ino con un poco de envidia, pues ella ansiaba encontrar el amor y que este llegara a ella de una forma muy romántica, así como en las películas que tanto le gustaban. Pero enseguida se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en eso, pues ella ya no podía aspirar al amor. ―Te dejo para que sigas estudiando. ―le dijo y salió del cuarto. Sakura continúo leyendo.

―¿Yo con Sasuke Uchiha? ―se preguntó de repente dejando de leer. ―Claro que no, a menos que…―se quedó pensando mordiendo el lápiz. ―Que con el pusiera en marcha mi venganza, tal vez así le bajaría los humos. ―dijo y volteó a ver hacia la ventana. ―Pero aunque me caiga mal ese no es motivo suficiente para hacerle daño, además no creo que intente nada conmigo. ―dijo después de un rato de pensar las cosas.

Ella seguía pensando acerca de realizar su venganza o no, aun le quedaba un poco de bondad en su corazón lastimado. Quizá lo mejor era olvidarse de esa idea y sólo alejarse de los hombres, así no la volverían a lastimar.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se alistó para salir al trabajo y después de desayunar con Ino se despidió de ella.

Sakura entró al hospital, checó su tarjeta en el reloj que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada y caminó hacia el final del pasillo, donde estaba su consultorio. Se incomodó al ver que en el mostrador del archivo estaba Sasuke hablando con Suzume, pues estaba viendo la lista de sus pacientes.

―Espero no me hable. ―murmuró ella mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

―¡Ayúdenme por favor! ―escuchó una voz desesperada detrás suyo. ―¡Mi hija, mi hija se muere! ―al darse vuelta observó a un señor angustiado que llevaba en brazos a una niña como de diez años de cabello castaño. Las personas que estaban ahí lo veían preocupadas.

Ella corrió junto a él, Sasuke también corrió hacia ellos al darse cuenta de la situación.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Sakura mientras le checaba las pupilas a la niña, quien sudaba excesivamente.

―No lo sé, de pronto empezó a convulsionar. ―respondió el señor con angustia y entre lágrimas, pues era su única hija y la adoraba.

―Hay que llevarla para hacerle estudios. ―dijo un médico ya de edad avanzada, acercándose a ellos. Un enfermero se acercó con una camilla y el señor acostó sobre ella a su hija, quien empezó a tener espasmos en las manos y pies.

―Esto es tétanos. ―señaló Sakura muy segura. ―hay que aplicar antibióticos.

―Primero debemos comprobar que sea tétanos. ―comentó el médico de gafas. ―si no se puede complicar la enfermedad. ―Para esto el camillero, por orden de Sakura ya se dirigía a urgencias con la niña.

―No es posible que no se dé cuenta que esta niña presenta trismo. ―dijo Sakura enojada caminando junto a la camilla.

―Eso es porque el doctor Misato es un neófito. ―señaló Sasuke, detrás del doctor. Sakura lo vio de mala gana, pero tenía que aceptar que era verdad lo que decía. El doctor de lentes conociendo a Sasuke se alejó de ellos y regresó a atender a sus pacientes, a su edad ya no estaba para andar recibiendo insultos.

―¿Su hija se ha cortado con algo recientemente? ―preguntó Sakura al padre mientras seguían avanzando.

―Sí, hace unos días se enterró un clavo. ―dijo el papá recordando angustiadamente el incidente.

―No hay dudas, es tétanos. ―confirmó Sasuke.

Cuando entraron a urgencias Sasuke le pidió a una enfermera los antibióticos necesarios para el tétanos. El papá se quedó afuera muy preocupado.

―Sujétala fuertemente. ―le dijo a Sakura, pues la niña seguía con movimientos bruscos gracias a otras contracciones que estaba sufriendo. Sakura la sujetó de los brazos para que Sasuke pudiera inyectarle el medicamento. ―Muy bien pequeña, con esto estarás mejor. ―le dijo Sasuke mientras le ponía una torunda con alcohol en el lugar en el que la había inyectado y la miraba dulcemente.

Sakura vio asombrada como ese doctor era capaz de hablar de forma tierna. Tal vez no era tan idiota después de todo.

Ya cuando dejaron contralada la situación y el médico de guardia se hizo cargo del caso, Sasuke y Sakura regresaron a sus consultorios.

―Actuaste rápido. ―le dijo Sasuke. ―No muchos dan con el diagnostico tan rápido, ya que comúnmente el tétano se puede confundir con otras enfermedades.

―Es que durante mis practicas tuve varios casos de tétanos. ―le respondió ella con nostalgia, pues extrañaba sus días en Kirigakure, extrañaba a Tenten y a su mamá.

―Ya veo. ―dijo él mirándola fijamente. De nuevo lo había sorprendido por su manera de actuar ante las emergencias. Ya habían llegado a sus consultorios y cada uno entró al suyo.

La gente caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, algunos angustiados por no saber cómo se encontraban sus familiares, otros alegres de haber sido dados de alta y otros haciendo tiempo en lo que entraban a consulta. Pero en el pasillo estaban parados dos hombres, viendo hacia los consultorios del final del pasillo.

―Así que trabaja aquí. ―dijo Kakashi Hatake, quien acababa de llegar cuando paso lo de la niña y vio a Sakura actuar y había permanecido ahí hasta que ella volvió.

―¿Se refiere a la chica que por distracción casi hace que la atropelle? ―preguntó Naruto, quien era el asistente de Kakashi y Jiraiya, y quien llevaba un maletín negro.

―Sí. ―contestó él. ―Démonos prisa, Asuma nos está esperando. ―dijo Kakashi.

—("Pero si fue usted el que se detuvo") —pensó Naruto.

Ellos subieron por el elevador hasta el tercer piso, ahí Naruto se anunció con una mujer de cabello negro y lentes, la secretaria de Asuma e Iruka.

― Nanao ¿puedes informarle al doctor Asuma que el doctor Kakashi ya está aquí? ―le pidió Naruto tan amable como siempre.

―Claro Naruto, espera un momento. ―dijo Nanao y tomó el comunicador.

Ellos ya se conocían bien, pues desde hace años Kakashi visitaba a Asuma con frecuencia. Y como Naruto se quedaba afuera siempre, pues tuvo mucho tiempo para platicar con Nanao y volverse amigos.

―Ya puede pasar. ―anunció la secretaria.

Kakashi entró a la oficina y Naruto se sentó en uno de los sillones con el maletín. Esperaba que esta vez sí ocuparan los documentos que llevaba.

―¿Y cómo te va? ―le preguntó Nanao a Naruto.

―Como siempre. ―Respondió Naruto. ―("Explotándome a más no poder") ―pensó recordando que en días anteriores había trabajado de chofer, cuando este pidió vacaciones.

―_Es para que te formes un carácter. ―Le había dicho Jiraiya divertido. ―Además tú eres nuestro hombre de confianza. Nadie mejor que tú._

Aunque a Naruto nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que la verdad era que Jiraiya era tacaño y no quería pagar otro empleado.

― Bienvenido Kakashi, siéntate. ―sonrió amable Asuma, invitándolo a sentarse en una silla negra que estaba frente a su escritorio. Él se sentó. ―Aunque temo decirte que tu visita es inútil, mi respuesta sigue siendo no. ―le dijo. Kakashi lo miró serio, no comprendía la actitud de Asuma.

Kakashi, Asuma, Jiraiya e Iruka se conocieron en el bachillerato y se hicieron amigos, luego entraron juntos a la universidad y estudiaron la carrera de medicina, aunque cada uno optó por diferente especialidad. Por su parte Kakashi también estudio administración de empresas, pues él sería el sucesor de las empresas Hatake, en el ramo de la farmacéutica.

Jiraiya y Kakashi se asociaron para crear el Hospital general de Konoha, el cual era el más grande y con más recursos del distrito de Konoha. Mientras que Asuma e Iruka abrieron el Jonin. Pero debido a varios factores, últimamente el hospital pasaba por una mala situación económica.

Así que Kakashi desde hacía dos años intentaba comprarles el hospital, en primera para ayudarlos con su situación económica, pues aunque no lo demostraba a menudo, los estimaba; otra porque quería expandir su hospital y ese sitio era el mejor por encontrase en zona céntrica.

―Deberías de pensarlo mejor. ―dijo al fin Kakashi. ―Mi propuesta es muy generosa.

―Lo siento Kakashi, pero debo de declinar tu oferta. ―dijo Asuma. No quería dejar sin atención a todas las personas que acudían a su hospital, pues pensaba que Kakashi no era de hacer obras benéficas. Después comentaron sobre asuntos personales. Por lo general ahí terminaba la reunión, Kakashi le pedía que saludara a Iruka y luego se levantaba y se marchaba, pero esta vez permaneció sentado. ―¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó intrigado Asuma.

―Me pareció que vi a una doctora nueva. ―comentó Kakashi. ―Es de cabello rosa y ojos jade. ―Trató de sonar desinteresado. Sin embargo Asuma lo conocía bien y no logró engañarlo.

―Así, es Sakura S…Haruno. ―se acordó a tiempo de no revelar el verdadero apellido de ella. ―No tiene más de quince días, pero ha resultado ser muy buena doctora. ―dijo él con una sonrisa.

―Ah. ―dijo con interes.

―No estarás pensando en llevártela también ¿Verdad? ―lo cuestionó Asuma. Hacia un año que Kakashi había visto a Sasuke atender a un paciente y como vio que era un buen médico internista, justo lo que su hospital necesitaba, le ofreció empleo con muy buenas prestaciones y aceptando sus condiciones.

―Sólo si ella quiere. ―le contestó Kakashi. Pero claro que él se encargaría de que ella fuera a trabajar a su hospital. Luego se paró del asiento.

―Kakashi y ¿cómo esta ella? ―Preguntó Asuma con sincera preocupación.

―Bien, pero deberías ir a verla. ―le respondió él.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. —dijo Asuma.

—Entonces después no te lamentes. —le respondió Kakashi serio y salió de la oficina. Se despidió cortésmente de la secretaria y subió al ascensor, Naruto fue tras él después de despedirse de Nanao. Cuando llegaron a la recepción Kakashi se detuvo y volteó hacia los consultorios.

―Espérame aquí. ―le dijo Kakashi a Naruto. ―Necesito hacer algo importante. ―luego caminó hacia el consultorio de Sakura, donde espero a que saliera Kiyone para decirle que necesitaba hablar con Sakura.

Después de que saliera el paciente, Sakura lo recibió en su consultorio. Mientras tanto Naruto también entró a hablar con Sasuke, pues eran amigos.

―Buenos días. ―saludó Kakashi educadamente.

―Buenos días, siéntese por favor. ―Le dijo ella. Enseguida lo reconoció. ―¿viene por lo del accidente?―preguntó con preocupación.

―Nada de eso. ―respondió Kakashi con una ligera sonrisa. ―Vengo a proponerle algo.

―¿Proponerme algo? ―preguntó Sakura intrigada.

¿Qué tendría él que proponerle?, si apenas y se conocían, pero lo animó a que continuara.

― Soy Kakashi Hatake, dueño del hospital generral de Konoha. ―se presentó. Ella se sorprendió de que alguien tan importante fuera a verla. ―Y lo que he venido a proponerle es que trabaje en mi hospital. ―Kakashi era muy directo cuando le interesaba algo.

―¿Qué? ―Sakura no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, esa era una gran oportunidad.

―Hace rato observé como diagnosticó a la niña y me di cuenta de su capacidad, y eso es lo que busco para mi hospital. ―dijo él.

Sakura pensó por un segundo, era cierto que con Kakashi tendría una gran oportunidad, pero no podía ser malagradecida. Ella había tocado muchas puertas, pero siempre fue rechazada. Sólo Asuma había creido en ella.

―Me halaga su oferta, pero no podría abandonar al doctor Asuma. ―respondió Sakura. ―se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

―Entiendo, pero si cambia de opinión, avíseme. ―dijo Kakashi extendiéndole una tarjeta. Luego se dieron la mano para despedirse.

Kakashi sintió como una sensación cálida le recorría el cuerpo, se imaginó que ella lo sintió también porque enseguida retiró su mano.

―Claro, aunque no creo que cambie de parecer. ―comentó ella, aun contrariada por lo que el contacto con ese hombre le provocó.

Kakashi salió del consultorio, y afuera se encontró con Sasuke y Naruto.

―¿Qué tal Sasuke? ―le preguntó Kakashi. ―Espero no descuides tus consultas en el hospital.

―Claro que no, las he programado todas para la tarde. ―le respondió Sasuke. Cuando supo que Sakura trabajaba en el Jonin decidió regresar a dar consultas para verla todos los días, así que cambio de horario sus consultas en el hospital de Konoha. ―¿Así que quieres reclutar a una nueva doctora? ―le preguntó intrigado.

―Naruto es muy comunicativo. ―dijo Kakashi viendo a Naruto.

―Nunca me dijiste que era un secreto. ―replicó el rubio.

―En fin, ella no aceptó. ―dijo Kakashi. ―Nos vemos luego. ― se despidió y se fue caminando a la salida. Naruto se despidió de Sasuke y fue tras él.

―Nunca cambiaras. ―dijo Sasuke antes de regresar a su consultorio.

Naruto se quedó pensando en que Kakashi debía tener un interés especial por esa doctora, ya que él siempre se encargaba de ofrecerles el empleo a los médicos, así que el que Kakashi fuera a hablar con ella en persona se debía a que tenía un interés personal.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

A las tres de la tarde Sakura salió del hospital y se encontró con Sasuke a la salida, pues él se había detenido a hablar con una señora que vendía flores.

―Ándele doctor, cómpreme una flor. ―le pedía la señora mientras le mostraba su canasta llena de flores.

―Lo siento pero no puedo. ―respondió Sasuke.

―Ándele, cómpreme una rosa. ―volvió a insistir la señora.

―Enserio no puedo. ―volvió a contestar Sasuke.

―Lo que pasa es que eres un tacaño. ―dijo Sakura a sus espaldas, no puedo evitar escuchar la conversación y no quiso perder la oportunidad de molestarlo.

―¿Tacaño yo?, claro que no. ―respondió Sasuke enojado.

―Pues entonces cómprale una flor a la señora. ―le exigió ella.

―No quiero, ¿Qué voy a hacer luego con ella?

―Pues ponla en un jarrón en tu casa. ―le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―Mi hermano es alérgico al polen, y si no sabes que le puede pasar si llevo flores, te recomiendo que te pongas a estudiar. ―le dijo Sasuke para hacerla enfadar.

Ella sólo frunció el ceño enojada y apretó los puños, de verdad que ese médico la sacaba de quicio.

―Doctor, cómprele una flor a su novia. ―dijo divertida la señora.

―Ese tacaño no es mi novio. ―rezongó Sakura.

Sasuke tomó una rosa blanca y luego le pagó a la señora.

―Toma, espero que ya estés contenta. ―le dijo él algo enfadado, pues no era tacaño, sólo no quería comprar algo con lo que no sabría que hacer después.

―No la quiero. ―se apresuró a decir Sakura, tenía que dejarle claro al doctor que no tenía interés en él.

―Espero que no estés creyendo que te la di porque estoy interesado en ti. ―le dijo Sasuke orgulloso, pues aunque si era verdad que le gustaba ella no lo iba a demostrar tan fácil. Sakura sintió su orgullo pisoteado.―Sólo es porque insististe tanto en que la comprara que imagine que querías que te la regalara.

―Eres un…―dijo apretando la rosa. Sasuke sonrió triunfante.

En ese momento una chica de cabello negro se acercó a Sasuke.

―Sasuke ¿por qué no me has llamado?

―¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ―preguntó él.

Sakura seguía apretando la flor en su mano, y no perdía detalle de la conversación.

―Pensé que teníamos algo. ―dijo la chica.

―Discúlpame pero entre tú y yo jamás hubo nada. ―Sasuke prefería ser rudo pero dejar las cosas claras.

La chica de cabello negro comenzó a llorar.

―Sólo jugaste conmigo. ―le gritó.

―Jamás jugué contigo, yo…

―Sólo te aprovechaste de mí. ― interrumpió la chica. ―no te importó destrozarme el corazón. Pero espero que haya alguien que te haga sufrir así como me haces sufrir a mí.

Dicho eso la chica salió corriendo. Se sentía muy mal y no quería seguir viéndolo.

Sakura se puso en el lugar de la chica, recordó lo que sintió cuando Gaara se burló de ella y le confesó que no la quería, también cuando Sasori la abandonó, sin darse cuenta ella apretó con más fuerza la flor hasta hacerla pedazos.

―Sakura necesito explicarte. ―dijo Sasuke, no quería que se hiciera falsas conclusiones. Él no era de dar explicaciones, sin embargo con Sakura era diferente, se sentía muy atraído por ella.

―No tienes que explicarme nada. ―comentó ella.

Claro que no necesitaba escucharlo, ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Sasuke era de los que disfrutaba jugar con las mujeres, no se había equivocado en su percepción la primera vez que lo vio.

―Nos vemos luego. ―dijo ella y se dio la vuelta.

Sasuke se quedó viéndola marchar, esperando tener una oportunidad para arreglar el malentendido, por lo pronto tendría que ir a ver a esa chica para hablar con ella.

Sakura comenzó a caminar mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, todavía el dolor que sentía por el abandono de Sasori estaba muy presente. Y esa escena se lo había recordado.

"_Espero que haya alguien que te haga sufrir así como me haces sufrir a mi"_

Las palabras de esa chica resonaron en su cabeza, y su rostro lloroso le llegó a la mente. Sakura sintió pena por esa chica y una idea cruzó por su mente.

―Sasuke Uchiha, en ti me cobraré todo el dolor y las humillaciones que me han hecho pasar. ―se dijo mientras agarraba el anillo con la piedra azul en forma de estrella. ―Haré que lamentes haberme conocido. Haré que sientas lo que esa chica está sintiendo.―dijo decidida. Ahora todas sus dudas se habían disipado.

Esa tarde Sakura resolvió que Sasuke sería el blanco de su venganza, quien mejor que él que también hacía sufrir a las mujeres.

* * *

**Trismo:** Espasmos o rigidez en los músculos de la mandíbula.

* * *

**Tei X:** Gracias por comentar. **The Mortician Daughter:** gracias por leer. La autora y yo agradecemos tus comentarios porque eso nos ayuda a mejorar. Intentaré ahondar más en las narraciones. Quizá si es un poco cliché, pero me pareció bonita de todas formas, pues según avanzan los capítulos Sakura va aprendiendo a no juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas realmente.

* * *

Saludos y gracias por leer…


	7. La verdad tras la huida

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" de 1951.**

La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Lovetamaki1, **que muy amablemente me dio permiso de adaptar la historia.

**Advertencia:** Contiene OoC, mundo alterno.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE.- LA VERDAD TRAS LA HUIDA.**

Las calles de Konoha estaban muy transitadas, varios hombres caminaban a prisa para llegar a sus casas, algunas señoras caminaban con sus hijas platicando de su día en la escuela y pocas parejas caminaban tomadas de las manos. Los coches circulaban lentamente por las calles, pues esa era una hora pico, muchos salían de trabajar o de la escuela.

Una chica de mediana estatura y de cabello rosa caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor, no se daba cuenta que más de un chico la volteaba a ver, ya que aunque vestía de forma sencilla, pues llevaba unos jeans azules y una playera negra, se veía linda.

Sakura caminaba de regreso a su casa meditando como llevar a cabo su venganza. Hacía un mes que había visto a Sasuke lastimar a aquella chica y había decidido que él era su objetivo, lo primero que tenía que lograr es que Sasuke se enamorara de ella, aunque para eso tuviera que aguantarse el desprecio que sentía por el médico arrogante y poder estar cerca de él. Porque después de conocer como era él realmente, desprecio era lo único que podía sentir ahora por Sasuke.

Así que durante ese mes se mostró un poco más amable con él y salieron en varias ocasiones a comer o a platicar a un parque cercano. Aunque a veces discutían por cualquier cosa y ella se iba enojada y no le hablaba por un par de días.

De hecho esa mañana habían discutido y por eso ella caminaba sola a casa.

Sakura se detuvo frente a un buzón azul, buscó en su bolsa y sacó dos sobres blancos, con cuidado los depositó en el buzón. La noche anterior había escrito una carta para Tsunade, en ella le contaba que estaba bien, que se quedaba en una linda casa y que ya tenía trabajo, pero de Sasori no escribió ni una sola palabra, pues le daba vergüenza admitir lo tonta que había sido. También había escrito una carta para su amiga Tenten.

Después de poner las cartas caminó hasta la casa con el corazón acongojado, ya que esas eran las únicas cartas que le escribiría a Tsunade y a Tenten. Pues para poder realizar su venganza tenía que dejar su pasado atrás, no tenía que haber nada que la relacionara con su origen, en resumen en la vida de Sakura Haruno no había cabida para Tsunade, Tenten o Kirigakure.

―Ya llegué Ino. ―dijo Sakura colocando las llaves sobre una mesita que se encontraba junto a la puerta. No obtuvo contestación. Caminó a la mesita de centro de la sala y vio una hoja de papel.

―Hola Sakura, me salió trabajo así que no podré comer contigo, pero te dejo comida en la estufa. Ino. ―Sakura leyó la carta. ―Esta chica trabaja mucho. ―dijo mientras caminaba a su cuarto. Ella no entendía porque si ella vivía sola y era soltera se mataba tanto trabajando, pues a veces llegaba hasta muy noche.

Después de darse un baño Sakura se sentó a comer y luego se puso a estudiar.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Esa tarde la terminal del tren estaba muy transitada, las personas caminaban a prisa para abordar su transporte. Había personas despidiéndose con tristeza de sus seres queridos, otros recibían sonrientes a sus familiares que llegaban.

Él caminaba con pasos lentos, las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y la cabeza cabizbaja. No tenía prisa por abordar el tren, nadie lo despediría ni nadie lo recibiría. No tenía un lugar fijo para llegar, no le importaba tampoco, sólo sabía que tenía que dejar Konoha, dejar su pasado, dejarla a ella. Varios días se la había pasado vagabundeando por las calles, pero ya no podía seguir así, por lo que decidió cambiar de ciudad para construir una nueva vida.

Abordó el tren y se sentó en el primer asiento que vio desocupado junto a la ventana, por la que miraba fijamente. Varias personas caminaban en el pasillo buscando lugares para sentarse, algunas chicas lo miraban curiosas, pues era apuesto, pero sin atreverse a sentarse junto a él, pues no se veía de buen humor.

―E..este. ―tartamudeó una bella chica de grandes atributos y de cabello negro. ―¿Te importa si me siento contigo? ―le preguntó armándose de valor. Ella se puso nerviosa cuando él la volteo a ver, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente pues tenía una mirada penetrante. El tren comenzó a andar.

―Sí. ―le dijo serio. ―No quiero compartir asiento y menos con alguien como tú. ―le dijo de forma desagradable.

―¡Qué grosero! ―dijo la muchacha enojada y se dio la media vuelta. Él volvió a mirar por la ventana apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, que recargaba en el brazo del asiento. Tres meses atrás hubiera actuado diferente, le habría mostrado una gran sonrisa seductora mientras le ofrecía el asiento, luego platicaría con ella y por ultimo hubieran terminado en un motel. Pero ahora era diferente, pues sus pensamientos sólo eran ocupados por una sola chica.

Ya nadie intentó sentarse con ese chico de cabello rojo y ojos café cenizo.

A través de la ventana veía los grandes campos que recorrían a toda velocidad, ya estaba cayendo la noche y la luna se asomaba en el cielo. Él no le quitaba la vista a aquella hermosa luna.

―¿También te estará viendo? ―se preguntó. De inmediato se burló de sí mismo por decir esas palabras, como es que él, el gran seductor, el que nunca se enamoraba, ahora terminaba siendo cursi. Suspiró triste.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así, triste, deprimido, preocupado por alguien más que no fuera él, en resumen, enamorado…

―Sakura…―susurró el joven de cabello rojo, recordando los momentos felices que había pasado con ella y que hasta ahora valoraba.

_Cuando llegó al puerto de Kirigakure tenía la intención de conquistar a muchas chicas, como siempre lo hacía. Ese día caminaba despreocupado buscando a sus posibles presas pero al llegar a una parada decidió descansar. Estaba recargado en una esquina cuando vio bajar de un autobús a una chica no muy alta, de piel blanca y cabello rosa, no le tomó importancia pues no era de su tipo. Ella pasó por su lado sin verlo, pero a él le llamó la atención que caminara de forma nerviosa y que tuviera cara de angustia, así que la siguió con cautela. Le extrañó que ella mirara a todos lados, como buscando algo._

_De pronto vio que un grupo de chicos salió de un callejón y que un chico alto le lanzó con fuerza una piedra en la espalda a la chica. Lo correcto era que él fuera corriendo a auxiliarla, pero como no estaba interesado en ella prefirió no hacer nada, sólo se quedó parado observando._

_Luego vio como la chica se enfrentó a ellos, no entendía de qué hablaban pero sabía que era algo serio pues la chica de cabello rosa le dio una cachetada a la otra mujer. Fue ahí cuando se interesó en ella, pues sus ojos verdes brillaron con furia y determinación. Al ver como esa chica era empujada hacia atrás corrió para ayudarla, llegó a tiempo para parar al chico que la quería golpear con un palo._

—_Tres contra una, no es justo. —dijo Sasori deteniendo el palo con una mano. Había dos cosas que él disfrutaba más que nada, las mujeres y las peleas. Así que ahora mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, disfrutaría de una pelea y gracias a ella podría conquistar a esa chica.—Yo les enseñaré a no meterse con los demás. —dijo alegre y luego comenzó la pelea, no le resultó difícil pues ellos apenas eran unos mocosos, pero aun así la había disfrutado mucho, tanto que no podía dejar de sonreír. Después de ahuyentarlos volteó a ver a la chica que seguía tirada en el piso. _

_La chica era menuda y sin los grandes atributos que le gustaban. Pero no podía negar que aun así era bella, su tersa piel, su cabello rosa y sus ojos jades, todo en conjunto la hacían altamente irresistible._

—_¿Qué no piensas levantarte de ahí? —preguntó Sasori, pues ella lo seguía viendo sorprendida. _

_Sakura Senju era su nombre, ella definitivamente era su siguiente presa. Se divertiría unos días con ella y luego la dejaría. Pero su plan no salió como esperaba pues ella era diferente, no era tan fácil de conquistar, no era como las otras que enseguida se arrojaban a sus brazos. Se sorprendió cuando ella de improviso se echó a correr._

—_Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir. —le dijo la chica de repente, sin darle tiempo a que hiciera su jugada de seducción._

_Pero él era Sasori y no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente, así que decidió regresar por la tarde para seguir con su plan. Así que en la tarde, ahí estaba él recargado en una pared y cruzado de brazos mirando hacia el piso, esperando por ella. Al oír el ruido de una lata miró de reojo y se encontró con la pequeña figura de una mujer corriendo hacia él y sonriendo._

_Se sintió satisfecho, la chica ya había caído rendida a sus pies. Ahora el comenzaría con su estrategia, así que logró que lo invitara a tomar un refresco, lo que no contaba es que se sintiera tan cómodo con ella y que terminara contándole algunos aspectos de su vida, tampoco que por un momento se sintiera mal por ella, pues se veía que había sufrido bastante. Pero casi de inmediato alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, porque a él sólo le importaba pasar una noche de placer con Sakura._

_Se ofreció para acompañarla a su casa, quizá ella lo invitaría a pasar y entonces tendría una oportunidad para seducirla. Pero de nuevo falló su plan, pues la madre de ella apareció, que por cierto aunque mayor no era fea. _

_Como esa tarde no pudo hacer nada, al día siguiente la fue a buscar de nuevo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que de nuevo estaba siendo atacada por aquellos chicos, esta vez decidido intervenir desde el principio, pues nadie se metía con lo que era suyo, porque Sakura ya era sólo suya. Se divirtió dándoles una paliza a los chicos y si no hubiera sido por Sakura que lo detuvo hubiera seguido golpeándolos hasta casi matarlos. _

_Pero ese día tampoco pudo lograr nada,_ _así que empleo más tiempo del debido tratando de seducirla. Igualmente sólo se centró en ella, pues se olvidó de otras conquistas y sólo le dedicaba tiempo a Sakura, ganándose las burlas de dos de sus compañeros, los cuales les decían que ya estaba perdiendo su toque. Pero siempre se defendía diciendo que entre más difícil fuera el reto la satisfacción era mejor. También tenía que lidiar con la insoportable de Konan quien quería evitar a toda costa que él jugara con Sakura, pero afortunadamente sabia como mantenerla a raya._

_Cuando por fin pensó que ya iba a seducir a Sakura una tarde que estaban solos en su casa, ella lo volvió a sorprender pidiéndole que le diera tiempo pues no estaba lista. Hizo uso de mucho autocontrol para no tomarla por la fuerza en ese momento, no sabía porque pero la deseaba como a nadie. _

_Comprendió que ella era de las que querían esperar hasta casarse para entregarse, así que planeó una boda falsa pues era la opción más rápida para lograr su objetivo. Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo de participar en la farsa, ya que querían divertirse un rato. Ese día en el parque le entregó un anillo y le pidió que se casara con él._

—_Te amo. —le dijo Sakura. Esas palabras resonaron en lo más profundo de su alma. Lo hicieron estremecerse, su corazón por primera vez latió acelerado._

—_Yo también te amo. —respondió Sasori sin pensarlo y con una sonrisa, luego sellaron su compromiso con un beso. No entendía porque le había dicho que la amaba, si eso no era cierto. —Tengo que irme. —dijo de repente, soltándola, pues sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban confusos. —Ya es tarde y hay trabajo en el barco._

_Después de despedirse de ella Sasori se fue pensativo, seguía confundido y también estaba asustado por las emociones que Sakura estaba despertando en él. Pero aun así decidió seguir con su plan, fingiría una boda, tendría su noche de bodas y luego la dejaría como a las otras, todo estaba perfectamente planeado, todo menos enamorarse. Y eso lo descubrió la noche de su boda._

_Cuando él entró al camarote por Sakura y al verla con ese vestido blanco y tan sonriente, sintió algo cálido en su interior, pero no le hizo caso. Luego la llevó a un pequeño salón del barco donde se celebró la falsa boda._

—_("¿Qué es lo que me pasa con ella?") —se preguntaba Sasori mientras sostenía la mano de ella a la par que Deidara daba su discurso._

—_Ya puedes besar a la novia. —dijo el chico de cabello rubio muy alegre por participar en aquella nefasta broma._

_Sasori así lo hizo, la besó apasionadamente, por fin conseguía lo que tanto había deseado, por fin tendría su noche de placer con ella. Pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío?¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable sabiendo que la haría sufrir?_

_Después de la ceremonia salieron a ver el mar._

―_Siento que la boda sea así de sencilla, pero te prometo que lo compensaré. ―le dijo Sasori a Sakura sabiendo que mentía._

―_Yo estoy bien si tú estás conmigo. ―dijo Sakura. Esas palabras de nuevo le aceleraron el corazón. Pero todavía negaba sus sentimientos, no quería aceptar que ella fuera importante para él. Ella seguía hablando de temas que a él no le interesaban, así que la obligó a callar._

―_Sshh, no hablemos de eso ahora. ―dijo Sasori acariciándole el cabello que se movía al compás de la brisa. ―Me encanta tu cabello, tiene un aroma irresistible. ―dijo sinceramente mientras acercaba el cabello de Sakura a su nariz. Vio lo hermosa que se veía sonrojada. Luego se quedaron contemplando un rato el bello paisaje que tenían enfrente, las pequeñas luces blancas de la ciudad que dejaban, la tranquilidad del mar y el reflejo de las estrellas y la luna en este._

_Entonces no pudo negarlo más, estaba enamorado de ella, de su dulzura, de su gentileza, de su belleza, de toda ella. Quería tenerla por siempre junto a él. Quería hacerla feliz, ofrecerle… _

―_("¿Ofrecerle qué?") ―pensó mientras seguía abrazándola. Él no tenía nada, ese trabajo sólo le daba lo mínimo para él, nunca le importó, hasta ahora, ¿Qué vida le podría dar? Además estaba su pasado, que diría ella cuando supiera de todas las chicas que había lastimado, cuando se enterara de que su boda fue falsa, que sólo quería llevársela a la cama. Entonces por primera vez se preocupó por alguien más y quiso no lastimar a Sakura. Entonces tomó su decisión._

_Le pidió a Sakura que se adelantara al camarote, mientras él fue por unas pastillas para dormir al cuarto de Hidan, quien a veces padecía de insomnio y tenía que tomar medicamento. Cuando entró al camarote encontró a Sakura parada junto a la cama, se veía nerviosa. Se acercó a ella, le acarició el rostro con ternura y luego la comenzó a besar apasionadamente, cuando les faltó el aire se separaron y Sasori fue por un par de copas de vino que había sobre el buró. Sin que Sakura lo viera disolvió la pastilla en la bebida, luego fue con ella y le dio su copa._

_Mientras tomaban la copa él no la dejaba de contemplar, era tan bella y ahora era toda suya. Al menos por esa noche._

_Después de beber las copas, Sasori las dejó en la mesa y continuó besando a Sakura lentamente, quería disfrutar su sabor, su frescura, su aroma, su piel. Quería grabárselos en la memoria para que aun en la distancia la pudiera sentir junto a él._

_Despacio le quitó el vestido y la recostó sobre la cama, donde comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, ese cabello le encantaba. Luego comenzó a besarla, mientras Sakura le acariciaba la espalda con ansiedad. Supo que la pastilla hizo efecto porque ella poco a poco dejó de acariciarlo, hasta que se quedó dormida. _

_Claro que él quería tenerla, pero ahora que estaba enamorado sentía que esa no era la forma correcta. Quería hacer las cosas bien, como ella deseaba. Así que se recostó junto a ella y se durmió sobre su cálido pecho. _

_Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Sasori se despertó, se movió con cuidado para no despertar a Sakura quien yacía junto a él. Recargando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, se volteó de costado y se quedó contemplando a la chica que estaba con él. Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la escotilla e iluminaban su rostro._

_Así quería despertar siempre, junto a ella. Pero ahora no era tiempo. Él no se la merecía, si se quedaba junto a ella al final terminaría haciéndole más daño._

_Después de varios minutos en los que la veía mientras jugaba con su cabello, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama, luego se vistió con unos jean azules, playera negra y tenis azules. Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a escribir una carta que dejó sobre la mesa, después volvió a acercarse a ella y sonrió al ver que ella dormía calmadamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios._

―_Sakura… te amo. ―le susurró al oído, ya no le daba pena admitirlo. ―Perdóname…―le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y así con una profunda tristeza salió del camarote._

―_¿Te vas? Eso es nuevo. ―le preguntó Konan al verlo desatando un pequeño bote. ―No pensé que fueras tan cobarde._

―_Piensa lo que quieras. ―dijo Sasori, luego descendió por la escalera de soga que arrojó hacia el bote._

―_Entonces ¿ tan poco te importa Sakura? ―le preguntó Konan asomándose por el barandal._

―_Porque me importa me voy. ―le contestó él desde el bote. ―En la carta le explico todo. ―dijo mientras empezaba a remar._

Los recuerdos se desvanecieron de su memoria. Se dio cuenta que ya habían entrado a otra ciudad. La luna estaba oculta tras unas nubes y la ciudad era iluminada por multitud de pequeñas luces blancas. De noche la ciudad se veía solitaria, como su alma.

Él descubrió que Sakura era una mujer maravillosa, llena de bondad, amor y valentía, así que si quería estar junto a ella, él tenía que cambiar, convertirse en un hombre digno, tenía que enmendar sus errores.

―Sakura trabajaré duró para convertirme en alguien mejor. ―dijo Sasori viendo la ciudad a través del cristal. ―y cuando lo consiga regresaré a ti. ―Sasori definitivamente volvería a Sakura siendo alguien diferente, siendo alguien bueno y entonces por fin podría hacerla feliz.

Lo que no sabía es que Sakura no había leído su carta, pues Konan la tomó pensando que lo mejor era que Sakura se olvidara de Sasori y rehiciera su vida.

Y esa pequeña acción había cambiado todo.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Esa mañana Sasuke se despertó de muy buen humor, se bañó y se vistió para ir al Jonin, presentía que sería un día muy bueno para él.

Sasuke siempre estuvo seguro que no volvería a sentir eso que llamaban amor, porque sólo traía problemas. Pero Sakura había logrado hacer lo imposible, quizá fue por su fuerte carácter, por su orgullo, por sus habilidades como médico, por su belleza, o por la combinación de todo lo anterior, pero lo cierto era que Sasuke ya sentía una fuerte atracción por ella y ahora no descansaría hasta conquistar a Sakura.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Sakura se levantó pesadamente, se bañó y ahora se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo.

―Hoy será un gran día. ―murmuró ella. ― Prepárate para sufrir Sasuke Uchiha. ―dijo con malicia.

* * *

**Mitorolas: **Gracias por comentar, y pues sí Sasori es un imbécil y un cobarde diría yo. **Yet-Chan:** gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y claro que me leeré tu fic.

* * *

**Saludos y gracias por leer la historia y agregarla a follows o favoritos…**

**Sí pueden dejen un Review.**


	8. Jiraiya

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" de 1951.**

La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Lovetamaki1, **que muy amablemente me dio permiso de adaptar la historia.

**Advertencia:** Contiene OoC, mundo alterno.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO. ― JIRAIYA.**

Definitivamente sería un gran día, si no estuviera lloviendo tanto y a ella no se le hubiera olvidado su sombrilla. Iba empapada de pies a cabeza, lo bueno que sólo le faltaban dos cuadras para llegar al hospital.

Sakura caminaba con la mirada en el piso, pues se fijaba por donde pisaba para no tener un accidente, no fuera a resbalarse o a caer por una coladera abierta. Los relámpagos y truenos hacían sobresaltar a Sakura cada vez que se producían. Desde pequeña le daban miedo y aún no había podido superarlo.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido para poder llegar al hospital, tenía tiempo de sobra pero quería protegerse de los truenos, no imaginó que por no mirar al frente chocaría contra una persona.

―¡Ah! ― gritó Sakura asustada mientras caía hacia atrás, de pronto sintió unos brazos que la rodearon por la cintura y un segundo después estaba siendo atraída hacia el pecho de la persona con que chocó.

―¿Estas bien? ―escuchó una cálida voz preguntarle, mientras seguía siendo abrazada por ese hombre, lo sabía por la voz masculina que le había hablado. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte trueno, Sakura se asustó y se aferró fuerte a la camisa del hombre. Él al sentir que temblaba la abrazó más fuerte.

A pesar de que ya se había calmado no se movió, seguía recargada en el pecho de esa persona, aunque quería zafarse no podía, su cuerpo no respondía. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, se sentía protegida y cálida, sentía un agradable aroma. Y no entendía porque pero todo eso lo sentía conocido, como si en el pasado lo hubiera experimentado.

―No te preocupes, ya pasó todo. ―le dijo el hombre apartándola y acariciándole la cabeza.

―Gracias. ―dijo apenada, levantado la vista. ―¿Usted? ―preguntó sorprendida al ver delante de ella a un hombre de cabello blanco largo y de ojos negros. ¡Era el otro hombre que la iba a atropellar!

―¡Ah! ―dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y tallándose la nuca. ―de haber sabido que eras tú no te hubiera soltado. ―le dijo, provocando en ella un sonrojo involuntario.

―("Estúpido cuerpo") ―pensó enojada por no poder controlarse. Se había prometido no volver a sonrojarse, emocionarse, alegrarse o nada parecido por los comentarios de los hombres, total todos eran mentira. Pero ahí estaba ella, toda alterada por la cercanía de ese tipo que sentía familiar.

―Pero que descortés soy. ―habló Jiraiya ignorante de lo que había provocado en Sakura. ―Estoy haciendo que te mojes más. ―dijo y recogió el paraguas que había soltado para poder abrazar a Sakura y evitar que cayera. Luego lo puso sobre ella para evitar que se mojara. ―Te acompaño a donde vayas. ―le comentó Jiraiya.

―Gracias, pero no es necesario. ―dijo ella recuperando la compostura. ―Ya me he mojado lo suficiente y además el hospital está cerca.

―¿Trabajas en el hospital de Asuma? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Sí. ―le respondió seria. ―Muchas gracias por su ayuda, debo irme. ―le dijo y comenzó a caminar.

―¡Ah!, se fue y no le pregunté su nombre. ―dijo Jiraiya mientras la veía alejarse. Después suspiró. ―De verdad que me recuerda mucho a ella. ―dijo con nostalgia.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Sakura llegó al hospital empapada, entró y fue al checador.

―¡Qué suerte la mía! ―Se dijo Sakura fastidiada. ―Ahora sólo falta que me encuentre con el tipo de la playa. ―dijo mientras checaba su tarjeta.

―¿Qué tipo de la playa? ―preguntó Sasuke. Sakura volteó para verlo.

―Eso es algo que no te importa. ―le dijo enojada y caminó hacia su consultorio.

―("Pero si me importa") ―pensó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella. ―Oye Sakura, discúlpame por lo ayer. ―la llamó antes de que entrara al consultorio. ―Qué te parece si te invito a comer para compensarlo. ―agregó ante el silencio de Sakura.

Vaya quien diría que algún día Sasuke Uchiha pediría disculpas.

_El día anterior Sakura estaba platicando con un médico moreno y muy guapo, aprovechando un descanso, acerca del caso de una recién nacida que necesitaba cirugía, ella estaba muy interesada pues le quería saber sobre el procedimiento de la cirugía. Sasuke salió de su consultorio y al verla con el doctor no pudo evitar sentir celos. Así que fue hasta ellos._

―_En vez de estar hablando con este, deberías de estar atendiendo a los pacientes. ―le dijo molesto. ―que para eso te pagan._

―_Yo hago con mi tiempo lo que quiero. ―contestó ella enojada. ―y me interesa platicar con él doctor sobre cirugía. _

―_Pues no creo que sepa mucho, en la universidad siempre tenía pésimas calificaciones. ―respondió en forma descortés. Él médico se enojó, pero se aguantó pues no quería iniciar una guerra con el doctor Uchiha, además ya se imaginaba a que se debía su mal humor._ ―_Y si sigues perdiendo el tiempo nunca pasara de médico general.―le dijo a Sakura._

―_Eres un grosero. ―dijo ella y luego se volteó y se fue a su consultorio. Ya no le habló en todo el día._

―("No quiero salir con un idiota como tú") ― pensó Sakura enojada pues no le había gustado que la insultara de esa forma. ―Sí claro. ―le respondió amable, acordándose de su venganza, muy pronto lo tendría a sus pies.

―Entonces nos vemos a la salida. ―le dijo Sasuke. Ella asintió con la cabeza y entró a su consultorio.

―No puedo creerlo, el doctor Uchiha está enamorado. ― dijo Suzume con burla desde el mostrador, pues había escuchado y visto todo.

―¿Qué dices? ―preguntó Sasuke. ―Sólo estaba siendo cortés con la doctora. ―dijo tratando de disimular su interés.

―Pero doctor. ―intervino Kiyone. ―Tampoco hizo un comentario sobre el mal aspecto de la doctora y eso es muy raro.

―¿Mal aspecto?

―Sí, ¿qué no se dio cuenta que venía toda empapada, con lodo en los zapatos, con el cabello escurrido y sin maquillaje? ―preguntó Kiyone sumamente intrigada. Sasuke siempre decía que los doctores debían cuidar su aspecto y limpieza por los pacientes y no dudaba en regañar a quienes no cumplieran con eso.

―No puse atención. ―dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba con fuerza la puerta. Kiyone se quedó sonriendo, Suzume suspiró, esperaba que no surgieran más problemas.

Afortunadamente Sakura tenía un cambio de ropa en su consultorio, así después de cambiarse y maquillarse un poco empezó con sus consultas.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

A la hora de la salida Sasuke ya la esperaba en la calle. Se quedó impresionado al verla salir usando un vestido morado por debajo de las rodillas y de tirantes, pues era la primera vez que la veía vestida así.

―¿A dónde quieres ir a comer? ―preguntó Sasuke mientras avanzaban hacia su auto.

―Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, así que no conozco muchos lugares. ―respondió Sakura. ―Elige tú. ―le dijo mientras entraban al coche.

―Entonces te llevaré a un restaurante que está aquí cerca, te gustará. ―le dijo Sasuke.

Mientras el auto avanzaba Sakura miraba por la ventana, le preocupó que de nuevo el cielo se pusiera gris. ¿Qué tal si se asustaba delante de Sasuke?, ella no quería mostrarle su lado vulnerable, ya era suficiente con habérselo mostrado al hombre de la mañana, al que deseaba no volver a ver, y a Sasori. Se tensó al recordarlo y apretó los puños.

―¿En qué piensas?¿Por qué pusiste esa cara de pronto? ―preguntó Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―En nada importante. ―le dijo ella. Él no le creyó, pero no quiso seguir preguntando, tal vez era doloroso para ella. No entendía porque con frecuencia pasaba eso.

De pronto el celular de Sasuke sonó.

―Sí, está bien. Ya voy. ―respondió él y colgó el teléfono. ―Sakura me salió una emergencia, un señor llegó con un infarto y tengo que ir a verlo. ―dijo estacionando el carro. ―¿No te importa si te dejo aquí?

―Claro que no. ―le respondió ella y abrió la puerta del coche.

―Pero aun quiero comer contigo. ―dijo Sasuke deteniéndola del brazo para que no bajara. ―¿Nos vemos a las seis en el parque donde nos conocimos? ― Que era en donde siempre iban a platicar.

―Está bien. ―le respondió Sakura y se bajó del coche.

Sasuke se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejó a prisa.

Sakura al verse sola suspiró. No sabía dónde estaba ni como regresar a casa, ni siquiera se sabía bien la dirección para agarrar un taxi. Tampoco tenía celular para llamar a Ino. Pues al principio no quería acabar con el dinero que le había dado su mamá, y después cuando empezó a cobrar, no tuvo tiempo de ir por uno. Pero como ya se había prometido no dejar ver sus debilidades ante Sasuke, pues le dijo que estaba bien quedarse ahí.

―Trataré de acordarme por donde veníamos. ―dijo Sakura y comenzó a caminar de regreso por la banqueta. Pero al final terminó perdiéndose. Llegó a un callejón solitario y con sorpresa vio como dos tipos le estaba dando una golpiza a un chico. De inmediato recordó cuando a ella la molestaban Michiru y los demás y se llenó de coraje. Vio unas piedras en el suelo y las recogió.

―Qué esto te sirva de lección para no meterte con nosotros. ― Dijo un chico robusto mientras pateaba a su víctima.

―¡Dejen a ese chico! ― les ordenó Sakura arrojándole las piedras sobre sus espaldas.

Los chicos voltearon hacia ella.

―Mira lo que tenemos aquí, una linda chica. ―dijo uno de los tipos limpiándose la mucosidad de la nariz. El otro rió a carcajadas. El tipo que estaba siendo golpeado aprovechó la distracción y salió corriendo. La llovizna comenzaba a sentirse.

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos hasta topar con pared, los chicos avanzaban hacia ella.

―("En que estaba pensando cuando los enfrenté") ―pensó Sakura asustada, pues pensaba que no podría luchar contra dos.

Uno de los chicos al acercársele le comenzó a tocar una pierna.

―Nos vamos a divertir contigo un rato. ―dijo el chico, mientras el otro estornudaba. Sakura sintió que la sangre se le subió a la cabeza por sentir las frías y ásperas manos del chico sobre su piel.

―¡Ni lo pienses Idiota! ―dijo Sakura dándole un fuerte golpe en los bajos al chico que la acariciaba, provocando que cayera al suelo adolorido. La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

―Esto lo vas a pagar. ―sentenció el otro chico y agarrándola de un brazo la aventó al piso. Estaba por acercársele cuando se escucharon las sirenas de patrullas que habían sido alertadas por el muchacho que estaba siendo golpeado. Así que el tipo se olvidó de Sakura y ayudó a su amigo a levantarse para huir de ahí.

Sakura se levantó y también se alejó corriendo del lugar, no quería problemas. Como las calles se estaban inundando no vio que en la banqueta había una piedra y tropezó con ella, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas. Se quejó por el dolor, pues ya se había raspado cuando la empujó el chico y ahora se había lastimado más las rodillas.

―Nos volvemos a encontrar bajo la lluvia. ―dijo alguien parándose junto a ella y cubriéndola con su paraguas. ―Creo que es el destino. ―comentó cuándo se agachó para quedar frente a frente. ―Soy Jiraiya ¿Y tú? ―le preguntó extendiéndole la mano y una sonrisa.

―Sakura Haruno. ―respondió mientras tomaba su mano, que se sentía cálida a pesar de la fría lluvia. Él la ayudó a levantarse.

Nuevamente los truenos y relámpagos se hicieron presentes. Sakura se volvió a poner tensa.

―Vamos a mi casa. ―le pidió Jiraiya mientras la abrazaba, pues se había dado cuenta de su miedo. ―Está cerca de aquí.

―No es necesario. ―le dijo ella librándose de su abrazo. Definitivamente no se dejaría engañar por ese tipo y sus dulces palabras.

―Estás herida y te dan miedo los truenos. ―comentó Jiraiya. ―¿Qué vas a hacer tu sola? ―preguntó mientras seguía cubriéndola de la lluvia con el paraguas.

―Son sólo unos raspones. Sobreviviré. ―señaló Sakura e intentó caminar, pero las rodillas le dolían por el golpe.

―No te preocupes, que no intentaré nada extraño, no soy de ese tipo. ―dijo Jiraiya viéndola a los ojos.

―("Lo mismo decía Sasori"). ―pensó ella y de nuevo su semblante cambio al recordarlo.

―Padrino Jiraiya, apúrate. ―llamó la voz de una niña de cabello castaño desde la esquina, quien llevaba una bolsa de mandado y una sombrilla negra para protegerse de la lluvia.

―Ya ves, no vamos a estar solos, aparte de Moegi están Konohamaru y Ebisu de visita en mi casa. ―le dijo Jiraiya.

Al final Sakura terminó aceptando ir con él, porque de verdad le daba miedo estar en la calle en medio de los relámpagos y truenos.

Llegaron a una casa pequeña pero acogedora, de una sola planta. Al entrar en ella Sakura sintió un aroma agradable y de inmediato un recuerdo borroso vino a su mente.

―_Duerme tranquila, pequeña. ―escuchaba la voz de un hombre, mientras sentía una cálida sensación. ―Que yo cuidaré de ti._ ―_le dijo dulcemente._

―Siéntate aquí Sakura. ―le dijo Jiraiya acercándole una silla de madera. Ella se sentó, estaba desconcertada por el recuerdo. ―Konohamaru tráeme el botiquín. ―le pidió a un chico de cabello y ojos oscuros, que obedeció enseguida.

―("¿Qué fue eso?, no puede ser mi padre porque nunca estuvo conmigo"). ―Sakura estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y no se percató de que el chico ya había regresado y que Jiraiya se agachó frente a ella. ―Yo puedo hacerlo. ―dijo al sentir que Jiraiya estaba limpiándole las heridas.

―¿Por qué no puede un médico dejarse consentir? ―preguntó Jiraiya sonriendo. ―Además estas en manos profesionales. ―le dijo él mientras seguía limpiándole los raspones con agua oxigenada.

―¿Eh?

―Jiraiya es un gran oncólogo. ―dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro que entró a la sala con una bandeja de té. ―Y él es uno de los dueños del hospital general de Konoha. ―dijo mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la mesita. ―Estas en las mejores manos.

―Ebisu, me apenas con tus halagos. ―comentó Jiraiya divertido mientras terminaba de vendar las rodillas de Sakura. Lo que ella encontró innecesario.

― ¿Así que trabaja con el doctor Hatake? ―preguntó asombrada, mientras Ebisu le ofrecía una taza de té.

―¿Conoces a Kakashi? ―preguntó Jiraiya sorprendido, sentándose en un sillón frente a ella.

―Sí, hace un mes fue a verme y me propuso que trabajara para él. ―comentó Sakura. Ya no sabía por qué estaba hablando con ese sujeto, tal vez porque ya estaba muy cansada o porque una mínima parte de ella confiaba en él.

―Vaya, vaya. ―sonrió Jiraiya. ―Él no me comentó nada. ― dijo. ― ("¿Qué estarás pensando Kakashi?"), ¿Y qué le respondiste?

―Qué no puedo. ―comentó poniendo la taza vacía en la mesita.

―Yo te hago la misma oferta. ―le dijo Jiraiya. ―Piénsalo, en nuestro hospital estarás mejor.

―Ya debo irme. ―respondió Sakura poniéndose de pie. ―Ya se detuvo la lluvia y ya es tarde. ―dijo viendo su reloj que marcaban las siete de la noche.

―¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ―preguntó Jiraiya. Sakura quedó pensativa.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/ **

Mientras tanto en el parque Sasuke estaba sentado en la fuente central, la que curiosamente tenía la figura de un doctor. Aun lado había un paraguas recargado en la fuente. Él estaba agachado y miraba fijamente su reloj.

―No va a venir. ―su tono era muy parecido a la tristeza. ―Es mi culpa por haber sido tan idiota y dejarla sola en medio de una ciudad desconocida para ella. ―dijo desesperado revolviendo sus cabellos.

―Qué bueno que aceptas que eres un idiota. ―le dijo una voz cerca de él.

―¡Sakura! ―pronunció con sorpresa al verla parada frente a él. ―¿Pero qué te pasó? ―preguntó preocupado poniéndose de pie al verla llegar con la ropa húmeda todavía y con vendas en las rodillas. Sakura le contó lo sucedido, quería crearle sentimiento de culpa. Así lo haría sufrir un poco si es que de verdad estaba interesado en ella. Sasuke agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

―("Sabia que tu interés era falso") ―pensó Sakura con coraje. ―("Ahora más que nunca quiero…")―pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el abrazo de Sasuke.

―Perdóname Sakura. ―le susurró Sasuke con angustia. ―Por mis tontos celos estuviste en peligro. ―le dijo sin soltarla. Ella sintió que algo cálido le recorrió el cuerpo.

―¿Celos? ―preguntó sin soltarse de su abrazo, aunque no lo correspondía.

―Es que Kakashi iba a estar en el hospital y hoy estabas tan bella que no quería que él te viera. ―dijo Sasuke aun abrazándola. Aunque sólo la conocía poco, ya sentía algo muy fuerte por ella y presentía que Kakashi se había interesado en Sakura.

―Eres un idiota. ―le dijo ella separándose. Se quedó contemplando lo dulce que se veía Sasuke preocupado, por un momento quiso abrazarlo. ―("Sus palabras son mentiras, recuerda"). ―pensó. ―Lo bueno es que me encontré con el doctor Jiraiya y él me ayudó y me curó las heridas. ―dijo ella. Sasuke cambio de semblante.

―Eso es algo que me enoja. ―declaró él.

―¿Y eso por qué? ―preguntó ella.

―Porque yo quiero ser el único que te proteja. ―le dijo y de nuevo la abrazó con más fuerza y más sentimiento. Sakura estaba sorprendida. ―Desde ahora cuando necesites de alguien, llámame. ―le dijo a Sakura, esta vez ella correspondió el abrazo. Por fin el cielo se despejó y dejó ver a un grupo de estrellas y la luna creciente resplandeciendo en el cielo.

―Gracias. ―le dijo ella espontáneamente. Esa era la primera vez que alguien le decía que la quería proteger, esa era la primera vez que alguien se sentía culpable por haberla lastimado. Pero inmediatamente recordó que él era igual que Sasori y Gaara, que aquellas dulces palabras eran falsas y que Sasuke sólo era el objetivo de su venganza.

―No tengo teléfono para llamarte y no me sé tú número. ―agregó Sakura dejando de abrazarlo y empujándolo hacia atrás. ―Además no necesito que me protejan, yo puedo cuidarme sola. ―dijo con dureza.

―Lo sé, pero aun así quiero protegerte. ―le señaló. Él estaba satisfecho, pues por un momento había sentido la calidez de Sakura, que tanto se negaba a mostrar.

―Además no tienes por qué sentir celos, ya que soy libre de andar con quien quiera. ―le dijo ella con arrogancia y caminó unos pasos. Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar.

―Escúchame Sakura Haruno. ―le dijo Sasuke viéndola a los ojos y con determinación. ―Haré que te enamores de mí. ―le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. ―Haré que te olvides del pasado y que sonrías de nuevo.

―Eso lo veremos. ―le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El juego había comenzado y Sakura sabía que no perdería. Al final haría que Sasuke sufriera lo mismo o más que ella.

Sasuke también estaba confiado en que saldría victorioso y que conquistaría a Sakura, porque él siempre conseguía lo que quería, y la quería a ella. Poco a poco lograría que ella confiara en él, en que sus palabras no eran vacias.

Después Sasuke, sin soltar su mano a pesar de que ella luchaba para zafarse, la llevó a cenar a un restaurante, en donde platicaron exclusivamente del trabajo, luego Sasuke la acompañó a su casa, sin que Sakura lo invitara a pasar, como era costumbre.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Mientras tanto dos figuras entre sombras miraban hacia la calle a través de la ventana de cristal.

―Sabes Ebisu, Sakura me la recuerda mucho. ―dijo con tristeza al hombre que se encontraba junto a él.

―Lo supuse cuando la vi. ―respondió él. ―a mí también me la recordó. Jiraiya ¿estás seguro de querer involúcrate con esa chiquilla? ―le preguntó Ebisu. ―Puedes salir lastimado de nuevo.

―Es algo que no puedo evitar. ―susurró él con una pequeña y triste sonrisa. ―Si tan sólo no te hubieras ido. ―dijo limpiando el paño que se había formado en la ventana, mientras los recuerdos inundaban su cabeza.

_Ahí estaban los dos reunidos en la sala, Jiraiya lo había llamado para hablar de algo importante, aunque sabía que no le iba a gustar._

―_¿Qué estás diciendo? ―le preguntó de forma severa._

―_Que estoy enamorado de ella. ―le respondió Jiraiya. Él hombre frente a él lo miró con rabia. ―Y nos vamos a casar._

―_Te lo advierto. ―le dijo el hombre tomándolo por la camisa con fuerza. ―Aléjate de ella. _

―_Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo. ―le dijo quitando su mano. ―Ella es muy importante para mí._

―_Si no te alejas de ella por tu voluntad, entonces te obligaré. ―le dijo serio y luego se dio media vuelta para salir de la casa. _

_Jiraiya se quedó viéndolo marchar, seguro que no habría nada de lo que él hiciera o dijera que lo pudieran alejar de ella._

Jiraiya suspiró pesadamente, dándole paso a otro recuerdo.

_Era de noche, la ciudad de Konoha estaba casi en silencio, las personas dormían y sólo se escuchaban lejanamente los aullidos de los perros o el maullar de los gatos en los techos. La noche era fría y el viento soplaba con fuerza meciendo los árboles y revoloteando papales por las calles. Pero en el parque dos figuras se distinguían bajo la luz de una lámpara. Él se mostraba afligido y ella enojada y sin querer escucharlo._

―_Necesitamos hablar. ―le pidió a ella._

―_No, ya fue suficiente de tus mentiras. ―le respondió abrigándose más._

―_Pero fue un malentendido. ―se defendió Jiraiya. ―Tú me conoces y sabes que jamás te lastimaría._

―_Creí conocerte. ―dijo ella. ―Pero ya veo que me equivoque. Me has traicionado y eso jamás de lo perdonaré. ―le dijo con dureza._

_Jiraiya nunca la había visto así, ella siempre fue tan alegre y risueña y ahora sólo lo miraba con desconfianza y rencor._

―_Pero me necesitas, las dos me necesitan. ―le comentó afligido Jiraiya._

―_No te necesitamos. ―le respondió fríamente. ―Ella estará bien sin ti. ―le dijo y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse. _

Pronto otro recuerdo llegó a él, la imagen de ella saliendo de la casa y la puerta azotándose detrás de ella, la última vez que la vio.

―Desde ese día las he extrañado tanto. ―comentó Jiraiya nostálgico.

―¿Él también las extrañará? ―le preguntó Ebisu.

―Claro. ―le respondió Jiraiya, que seguía viendo por la ventana. De eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**Mitorolas: **Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo.

* * *

Aprovecho para comentarles que **Lovetamaki1**, está escribiendo un crossover de Naruto y Bleach llamado "Las siete puertas del infierno", hasta el momento se ve interesante, se los recomiendo.

Saludos y gracias por leer la historia.

Si pueden dejen un review.


	9. Kakashi Hatake

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" de 1951.**

La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Lovetamaki1, **que muy amablemente me dio permiso de adaptar la historia.

**Advertencia:** Contiene OoC, mundo alterno.

* * *

**Epiforia**. ― lagrimeo

**Rinorrea**. ―producción de mucosidad.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE.- KAKASHI HATAKE. **

Esa mañana Sakura se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, se sentía cansada y comenzaba a dolerle el cuerpo. Seguramente tenia gripe, pues se había dado cuenta que uno de los hombres del callejón estaba enfermo y de seguro la había contagiado. Con pereza se levantó de la cama.

―¡Ay! ―exclamó agarrándose la cabeza, pues al levantarse se hizo más intenso el dolor. ―Todo es tu culpa, idiota. ― dijo recordando que Sasuke la dejó abandonada en la ciudad y que por eso fue a parar a ese callejón.

Después de bañarse y alistarse se tomó unas pastillas para aliviar los síntomas, no estaba dispuesta a dejar de trabajar. Salió del cuarto para desayunar con Ino como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez se sorprendió de encontrar a su amiga en la sala llorando y agarrando una de las fotos de su sobrino, al que contemplaba fijamente.

― ¿Qué tienes Ino? ―le preguntó Sakura acercándosele. ― ¿Por qué lloras?

―No es nada. ―dijo ella dejando el retrato en su lugar y secándose las lágrimas. ―A veces me afectan los recuerdos, pero ya estoy bien. ―le dijo sonriendo. Sakura la miraba sin creerle sus palabras.

―Entiendo si no quieres decírmelo. ―le comentó Sakura sinceramente, pues ella también tenía una historia que no quería revelar. ―Vamos a desayunar. ―le dijo y caminó al comedor. Ino la siguió.

―Es que se acerca el cumpleaños de Kaoru. ―comentó Ino revolviendo su fruta picada con el tenedor. ―Pero no voy a poder verlo este año. ―en sus ojos se dibujaban la tristeza. ―Pero lo entiendo porque mi papá está muy ocupado y no puede venir a traerlo este año. ―dijo sonriendo. ―Es que Kaoru vive con mis papás desde que mi hermano murió. ―agregó la rubia.

―Quieres mucho a tu sobrino ¿verdad? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Sí. ―respondió Ino. ―Es el único que tengo, mi hermano y su esposa murieron en un accidente y lo dejaron muy pequeño, así que es mi adoración. ―ella se obligó a sonreir. ―¿Y tú tienes familia? ―preguntó la chica de ojos azules, pues Sakura no le había comentado nada sobre ella.

―No. ―Respondió Sakura a secas. ―Se me hace tarde para el trabajo. ―dijo levantándose de la mesa.―Nos vemos al rato. ― Sakura tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa.

Ino no quiso hostigarla con más preguntas, comprendía su situación, a veces resultaba doloroso hablar del pasado. Después de levantar su plato de la mesa y de llevarlo al lavatrastos, fue a la sala y marcó un número telefónico.

―¿Papá? ―preguntó cuándo alguien alzó el auricular del otro lado de la línea.

―¿Por qué me llamas? Sabes que estoy trabajando. ―la voz de su Inoichi sonaba molesta.

―Si ya sé que estas ocupado. ―dijo apenada. ―Pero mamá me dijo que este año no pueden traer a Kaoru. ―le comentó con tristeza. ―Y yo quisiera que…

―Lo siento Ino. ―interrumpió el hombre. ―Pero tengo mucho trabajo, será el próximo año.

―Pero quiero verlo. ―dijo Ino con una rara mezcla de súplica y exigencia.

―Qué no se te olvide que Kaoru es mi responsabilidad ahora y que sólo es tu sobrino. ―dijo con voz fuerte el líder de la familia Yamanaka.

―No te preocupes, nunca podría olvidarlo. ―dijo Ino conteniendo el llanto.

―Eso espero. ―le contestó. ―Pero no te inquietes, te enviaremos una foto, ahora tengo una junta muy importante así que tengo que colgar. Cuídate. ―le dijo su padre y terminó la llamada.

La chica colgó el teléfono mientras pequeñas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, luego fue a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse para ir a su trabajo. Tenía su propia estética en un local en una de las calles principales de la ciudad, no podía quejarse pues tenía mucho trabajo y le daba suficiente para pagar la renta del local, los gastos de la casa y vivir modestamente.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

En el camino al trabajo Sakura comenzó a estornudar sin parar.

―No puede ser que este empeorando. ―dijo Sakura sacando su pañuelo para cubrirse nariz y boca. Y aunque sabía que en esas condiciones no debía ir al hospital, decidió presentarse de todas formas. Iba un poco más lento ya que las piernas las sentía pesadas.

Saludó cortésmente a la vigilante que estaba en la puerta del hospital y luego entró a checar su tarjeta, eran cinco para las ocho.

―Llegas tarde. ―dijo Sasuke a sus espaldas. Sakura volteó enojada, ¿Quién se creía ese para cuestionarla?―Siempre llegas quince minutos antes, así que me preocupe de que te hubiera pasado algo. ―le dijo cordialmente.

― Aun estoy a tiempo. ―contestó ella decidiendo ignorar su comentario. Ya no dijo más porque comenzó a estornudar un poco.

―Doctor Sasuke, su paciente ya lo espera dentro. ―le gritó Kiyone desde la puerta de su consultorio. Como Sasuke no tenía día fijo para ir al hospital, al menos antes de conocer a Sakura, Kiyone también se encargaba de atender a sus pacientes cuando iba, que ahora era diario.

―Es el señor Kuo y es muy impaciente, así que debo irme. ―le comentó Sasuke a Sakura.

―No te he pedido que te quedaras. ―contestó ella de manera cortante. A Sasuke le dolieron sus palabras, pero no le dijo nada. Había pensado que después de la noche anterior su relación hubiera mejorado, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

―Toma. ―le dijo Sasuke dándole un celular rosa.

―¿Y esto?

―Es para que no vuelva a pasar lo de ayer. ―le dijo sonriendo. ―Ya le grabé mi número así que no tendrás excusa para no llamarme cuando estés en problemas.

―Pero te lo pagaré. ―le señaló ella, pues no quería aceptar regalos suyos. Pero estaba satisfecha, al parecer él ya estaba cayendo a sus pies.

―Está bien, no importa. ―le respondió él, pues a fin de cuentas ya tenía su número. ― Por cierto, no debiste venir a trabajar con gripe, será mejor que te tomes algo y vayas a descansar. ―le dijo Sasuke desconcertándola. Luego se fue pues Kiyone le volvió a llamar.

Sakura entró a dar sus consultas, pero después de dos horas comenzó a tener dolor en la garganta y otros síntomas característicos de su padecimiento, así que pidió permiso para retirarse temprano.

―Pero es peligroso que te vayas sola, si quieres le aviso al doctor Uchiha para que te acompañe a casa. ―dijo Suzume. Kiyone asintió.―él puede salir cuando quiera.

―No. ―dijo Sakura tajante. Es verdad que tenía que enamorarlo, pero tampoco quería dejarle ver su lado débil. ―No estoy tan grave como para necesitar de él y mi casa no está lejos. ―Sakura se despidió con la mano de sus amigas y salió del hospital, justo cuando iba entrando el doctor Hatake, quien iba solo ya que Naruto se había quedado con Jiraiya para atender algunas cuestiones del hospital.

―Buenos días. ―le saludó él educadamente.

―Buenos…días. ―saludó ella estornudando y siguió de largo. Kakashi la vio caminar unos metros y enseguida caminó tras ella.

―Permítame llevarla a su casa. ―le dijo él tomándola de un brazo. ―Veo que no se siente bien. ―se había dado cuenta que caminaba tambaleándose un poco, debido a la fiebre que ya tenía.

―Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda. ―le respondió con dificultad, pues ya hasta pasar saliva le molestaba y siguió caminando, Kakashi caminaba a su lado. Ya casi llegaban a la esquina de la cuadra.

―Epiforia, estornudos, irritación ocular y rinorrea. ―mencionó Kakashi, Sakura giró la cabeza para verlo. ―Son los síntomas que usted tiene y supongo que ya sabe que son de la gripe. ―dijo Kakashi serio. Al oírlo Sakura, se avergonzó y rápidamente saco un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz.

―Bueno es sólo gripe, no moriré. ―dijo ella, pero al momento comenzó a estornudar y cerró los ojos, así que no se fijó que un muchacho en bicicleta iba doblando la esquina y estaba por arroyarla.

―¡Ay! ―gritó cuando Kakashi la jaló fuerte del brazo para evitar que fuera arrollada.

―Ya veo que es propensa a los accidentes. ―le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. ―A este paso no dudo en que alguien la atropelle.

―Pues si me atropellan o no, no es de su incumbencia. ―señaló ella y cruzó la calle enojada. ―No es posible que todos se quieran meter en mi vida. ―refunfuñó molesta. No caminó mucho cuando comenzó a sentir escalofríos, la fiebre ya había empeorado, así que se recargó de la pared para no caerse. También comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Kakashi, que la seguía observando, cruzó la calle y se acercó a ella.

―Tiene mucha fiebre. ―comentó mientras tocaba su frente. ―No la puedo dejar sola en este estado. ―le dijo. ―No sería correcto. ―Así que Kakashi la cargó en sus brazos rápidamente.

―¡Oiga! ¿Qué le pasa?¡Bájeme! ―exigió Sakura al sentirse en sus brazos, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas para luchar y se sentía verdaderamente mal. ―("¡Qué cálido!") ―pensó, se sentía bien estar en sus brazos. De nuevo una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, pero la asoció a la fiebre.

―Tranquila. ―dijo él mientras caminaba de regreso al hospital. Sakura, obligada por la debilidad, recargó su cabeza en su pecho, quedándose dormida. Él bajó la vista para observarla, se veía demacrada por la fiebre, pero no perdió su belleza natural, pues no llevaba mucho maquillaje, un mechón de cabello le tapaba parte del rostro, se veía tan frágil, Kakashi la atrajo más hacia él.

Cuando entró por la puerta del hospital, Suzume vio con preocupación la escena desde el mostrador, pero tenía gente esperando sus archivos así que no pudo correr para ver cómo estaba Sakura.

Kakashi fue directamente hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraban los cuartos para los internos. No era de su gusto pasar a urgencias, y como todos los empleados sabían quién era ninguno le dijo nada. Una enfermera que se encontraba en uno de los módulos de atención, al verlo salir del elevador con Sakura en brazos le indicó un cuarto libre y lo siguió.

―Tiene fiebre, será necesario un antibiótico. ―comentó Kakashi mientras depositaba suavemente a Sakura en la cama.

La enfermera escuchó las instrucciones del médico y salió para cumplirlas, pues aunque Kakashi no trabajaba ahí, a veces Asuma le pedía que de favor fuera a revisar pacientes que necesitaban de su especialidad, la neurocirugía, así que Kakashi tenía toda la libertad de revisar y prescribir a los pacientes internados.

Mientras tanto Kakashi sacó su celular y llamó a Asuma para informarle que había llevado a Sakura a uno de los cuartos y que pagaría los gastos del hospital, pero que él se hiciera cargo del papeleo correspondiente.

La enfermera regresó con un suero, un cuenco con agua, unas compresas y algunas pastillas que dejó sobre la mesa. Procedió a buscarle una vena a Sakura, cuando la localizó le insertó la aguja y luego le instaló el suero. Después le colocó un termómetro bajo la axila, y mientras esperaba le tomó la presión, cuando tuvo los datos los apuntó en una hoja de la carpeta azul que estaba en una mesa.

―Las pastillas se las daré yo. ―dijo Kakashi al ver que la enfermera iba a darle las pastillas a Sakura.

―Entonces vendré más tarde. ―informó colocando las pastillas en la mesa. ―("¡Qué afortunada!") ―pensó la enfermera mientras se retiraba.

Kakashi se acercó a la cama y estaba por retirarle el mechón de su pelo cuando ella comenzó a moverse, enseguida retiró su mano.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y desconoció el lugar.

―¿Dónde estoy?

―Está en un cuarto del hospital. ―respondió Kakashi.

―¿Qué? ―dijo asustada e intentó sentarse, pero Kakashi no la dejó.

―Recuéstese o su dolor de cabeza empeorará. ―le dijo mientras la hacía recostarse de nuevo. ―Y además se quitará el suero. ―Sakura volteó a ver la mano en la que tenía puesto el suero.

Sakura suspiró y se preguntó cómo es que había terminado bajo el cuidado de los dos extraños que la iban a atropellar. Y porque se tenían que dar cuenta ellos de sus momentos de debilidad.

―¿No cree que es algo exagerado haberme traído aquí por una simple gripe? ―cuestionó Sakura.

―Entonces tal vez hubiera preferido que la llevara a mi casa. ―dijo Kakashi, visiblemente molesto. Si la había llevado al hospital era porque no sabía dónde vivía y porque consideró incorrecto el llevar a una dama a la casa de un hombre solo y que apenas conocía.

―Tiene razón, discúlpeme. ―comentó Sakura comprendiendo la situación.

―Tómese esto. ―dijo Kakashi dándole dos pastillas y un vaso de agua. ―Esto hará que se sienta mejor. ― Sakura se tomó las pastillas sin protestar, pues se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento.

―Gracias. ―le dijo devolviéndole el vaso. Kakashi simplemente se quedó mirándola sin decirle nada, ella se comenzó a incomodar pues no sabía de sus intenciones. ―¿Por qué me ayuda? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Porque soy médico y es mi deber. ―respondió él. ―No se preocupe, en la tarde se podrá ir. ―dijo adivinando que se sentía incómoda en el hospital.

―Eso espero. ―dijo ella con un bostezo.

Las pastillas empezaban a hacer efecto en Sakura, ya que sentía los parpados pesados y el cuerpo relajado, sólo bastaron un par de minutos para que se quedara dormida. Kakashi entonces puso una compresa húmeda sobre su frente.

―Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que cuide de alguien. ―murmuró Kakashi mientras la veía dormir sentado junto a ella, y recordaba algunos momentos de su vida.

_Kakashi había salido tarde de sus prácticas en el hospital, pues hubo un gran choque entre dos autobuses y hubo muchos heridos, así que estaba muy cansado. Pero aun así no se olvidaba de pasar a verla._

_Entró al cuarto en silencio para no despertarla, se acercó a un costado de su cama. Se sintió aliviado al notar que dormía con una sonrisa, pues últimamente los dolores no la dejaban dormir. Le acarició suavemente una mejilla y la tapó bien con la cobija._

―_Descansa. ―le susurró. La joven se despertó y le tomó la mano. _

―_Kakashi, me alegra que ya estés en casa. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―Estaba preocupada._

―_Vuelve a dormir, ya estoy aquí. ―le dijo y besó su frente. ―¿Te tomaste tu medicina? ―le preguntó al notar que en la mesita de noche estaba el estuche de la medicina con las dos pastillas que le tocaban._

―_No. ―dijo ella. ―Es que te estaba esperando. ―le dijo tímidamente._

_Kakashi sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y sacó las pastillas, se las puso en la boca y le dio de beber del vaso._

―_Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, sabes que es peligroso si no te tomas tus pastillas. ―le dijo serio. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y ya no pudo regañarla más. ― Hasta mañana. ―le dijo y caminó hacia la puerta._

―_Te quiero. ―le dijo ella antes de que saliera del cuarto._

―_Yo también. ―le respondió él y cerró la puerta._

Kakashi le quitó la compresa seca a Sakura y la mojó para ponérsela de nuevo. Ella se movió y se acomodó de lado, sintió deseos de acariciarle el cabello pero se contuvo. Kakashi no entendía porque aquella chica despertaba varias emociones en él, quería protegerla y hacerla feliz, pues se había dado cuenta que siempre parecía triste y enojada.

―Tal vez es porque me la recuerdas tanto. ―dijo volviéndose a recargar en el respaldo de la silla.

_Kakashi y ella caminaban por el parque tomados de la mano, a él no le gustaba dar muestras de afecto en público, pero ante la insistencia de ella nada podía hacer, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que le dijese._

―_Mira cariño. ―dijo ella señalando hacia un árbol de sakura que estaba en medio del parque. ―Se ve hermoso floreciendo. ―le dijo con una sonrisa y le soltó la mano para ir corriendo hacia el árbol._

_Kakashi vio lo hermosa que se veía sonriendo con los pétalos rosados cayendo sobre ella por efecto del viento. Caminó hasta ella y la abrazó por la espalda._

―_¿Eh? ―dijo sorprendida. ―Pensé que no te gustaban las demostraciones de afecto. ―dijo ella entrelazando sus manos con las de él._

―_En esta ocasión puedo hacer una excepción. ―le dijo él. De verdad la amaba mucho y deseaba estar con ella siempre._

_Ella se volteó y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, mientras la lluvia de pétalos seguía cayendo._

_De pronto la escena cambio y se vio en medio de una fuerte lluvia, la buscó con la mirada y la encontró caminando delante de él, caminó hacia ella._

―_No te vayas. ―le pidió tomándola de un hombro. Ella volteó y lo vio con odio._

―_No quiero volver a verte. ―le dijo con rencor. Kakashi quedo sorprendido._

―_Perdóname. ―le dijo él._

―_Jamás te perdonaré Kakashi Hatake. ―le gritó ella._ ―_Te odio._

Kakashi se despertó sobresaltado, al final su recuerdo se mezcló con un sueño, más bien una pesadilla que tenía algo de verdad. Vio que Sakura seguía dormida, le cambio de nuevo la compresa de la frente. De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió y por ella entró Asuma.

―¿Sigues aquí? ―preguntó confundido. ―Pensé que ya te habrías ido, por eso vine. ―dijo acercándose a él.

Kakashi no respondió, ¿qué le iba a decir?, ¿qué misteriosamente tenía un interés por esa chica?, no eso no podía decirlo, no lo iba a entender.

―Ten cuidado Kakashi. ―dijo Asuma de repente. ― Me acabo de dar cuenta de su gran parecido con ella. ―le aclaró. ―Pero Sakura es diferente.

―Lo sé. ―dijo Kakashi. ―Y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. ―dijo levantándose del asiento.

―¿Me puedes asegurar que no estas interesado en ella? ―le preguntó. ―Lo sabía. ―dijo ante el mutismo de Kakashi. ―Y también me preocupa ella. ―le dijo serio Asuma. ―Ya ha sufrido bastante y no quisiera que saliera lastimada.

―¿Ha sufrido? ―preguntó curioso.

―Sí, pero no soy quien para contarte su historia. ―Respondió Asuma, que seguía pensando que Sakura había pasado por una relación de maltrato. ―Pero dime, ¿Qué interés tienes en ella? ―lo cuestionó viéndolo a la cara.

―Me voy. ―le dijo Kakashi y salió del cuarto. Asuma sólo movió la cabeza y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupara Kakashi.

Sakura se despertó una hora después y se sorprendió al ver a Asuma en lugar de Kakashi, aunque eso la tranquilizó. No sabía porque pero el doctor Asuma emanaba una sensación de tranquilidad y confianza.

―Doctor Asuma ¿Qué hace aquí? ―preguntó sentándose con cuidado para no jalar su suero.

―Sólo vine a ver como seguías. ―le dijo con una amable sonrisa. ―Creo que ya te puedes ir, la fiebre ya bajo. ―le informó, pues hacía poco que una enfermera había ido a checarle los signos vitales.

―Qué bien.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta y por ella se asomó Sasuke.

―Sasuke, ¡Qué sorpresa! ―exclamó Asuma.

―Me entere de lo que pasó y vine a ver como seguía Sakura. ―comentó tallándose la nuca.

―Ya estoy bien, gracias. ―dijo ella con cierta dureza que no pasó desapercibida para Asuma y Sasuke.

―Voy a bajar para realizar tu alta Sakura. ―dijo Asuma. ―Y por el dinero no te preocupes, Kakashi ya pagó la cuenta. ―le dijo y salió del cuarto.

―¿Por qué Kakashi pagó tu cuenta? ―le preguntó Sasuke apenas y Asuma salió de la habitación. Era muy impulsivo a veces.

―No creo que deba darte explicaciones. ―le dijo ella. ―pero la verdad es que ni yo lo sé. ―dijo suavizando su tono de voz. ―Luego le pagaré, no quiero deberle nada. ―Sasuke sonrió por lo que dijo.

―¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ―le preguntó él mientras le quitaba el suero que ya se había acabado.

―Está bien. ―respondió Sakura con falsa amabilidad.

Mientras esperaban a que Asuma regresara con el alta de Sakura, ella y Sasuke siguieron platicando.

―¿Por qué no me hablaste cuando te sentiste mal? ―preguntó Sasuke. Cuando se enteró por Suzume de que Kakashi la había llevado en brazos sintió mucho coraje y celos, pero sabía que no podía reprocharle nada.

―No quería molestarte. ―comentó ella. ―Y el doctor Hatake me encontró y fue muy amable al traerme hasta aquí. ―le dijo, sabía que lo haría enojar. ―y me cuidó todo este tiempo.

―Sabes Sakura. ―le dijo Sasuke cambiando de tema, pues no quería mostrarse posesivo y celoso. Desde que la conocía no se reconocía, había descubierto sentimientos que nunca imaginó tener. ―Me gustaría que vinieras a trabajar conmigo al hospital de Konoha.

―¿Eh?

―Tengo mucho trabajo allá y ya no podré seguir viniendo, pero no quiero dejar de verte. ―dijo sinceramente. ―Además creo que tendrías un mejor futuro, podrás tener más éxito laboral y hacer tu especialidad.

―Lo pensaré. ―le respondió ella. Claro que quería hacer su especialidad, pero de todas formas no tenía el dinero suficiente para hacerla en un hospital privado.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

Sakura fue dada de alta y regresaba a casa en el carro de Sasuke. Por la calle caminaban dos mujeres jóvenes, madre e hija, de piel canela y cabello negro, conversaban alegres.

De repente una de ellas cayó inconsciente en la acera, la hija se arodilló junto a ella y comenzó a pedir ayuda.

Sasuke detuvo el auto y se bajó corriendo con su maletín en mano. Sakura lo siguió.

Sakura fue testigo de como Sasuke intervino rápidamente y logró establizar a la señora, que estaba sufriendo un pre-infarto.

No pudo evitar sentir admiración por él, como persona era un idiota engreído, pero como médico era muy profesional.

Ella también quería llegar a ser una excelente médico, así que esa tarde tomó una resolución.

Después de que llegara la ambulancia por la señora, Sasuke y ella retomaron su camino.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura, Ino estaba entrando al patio, desde la reja los saludó alegremente, era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke, y luego caminó a la casa. Sakura se bajó del coche.

―Sasuke. ―le llamó ella. ―He decidido ir al hospital general de Konoha. ―le dijo con un brillo de decisión en su mirada.

Le estaba muy agradecida a Asuma por todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero necesitaba crecer profesionalmente, y sólo lo podía hacer en el hospital general de Konoha.

―Me alegra. ―le respondió Sasuke. ―Hablaré con Kakashi.

―No. ―le pidió ella. ―Me corresponde a mí hacerlo.

―Tienes razón. ―dijo reflexionando.

Luego de despedirse Sakura entró a la casa y Sasuke se fue rumbo al hospital de Kakashi, pensando en por qué si acababa de conocer a Sakura, ya estaba demasiado interesado en ella.

Sakura entró en la casa con una gran sonrisa, además de mejorar como médico podría cumplir con su venganza más fácilmente.

* * *

**Mitorolas: **Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo y a lo largo de la historia se despejarán tus dudas. **TobiasA:** Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y gracias por comentar.

* * *

Saludos y gracias por leer la historia.

Si pueden dejen un review.


	10. Encuentros

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" de 1951.**

La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Lovetamaki1, **que muy amablemente me dio permiso de adaptar la historia.

**Advertencia:** Contiene OoC, mundo alterno.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ.- ENCUENTROS.**

Ya eran las siete de la noche cuando Sasuke y Naruto salían del hospital, estaban cansados pues había sido un día agotador para ambos. Sasuke había tenido varias consultas generales, atendió a dos pacientes con infartos y visitó a sus diez pacientes internados.

Naruto había estado haciendo presupuestos para la construcción de un nuevo hospital en Tokio, fue a una reunión con unos empresarios para buscar apoyo para una fundación, porque Jiraiya no había querido ir, y además estuvo organizando los últimos detalles para una fiesta que iban a dar por motivo del quinto aniversario de la fundación del hospital y de la sociedad de Jiraiya y Kakashi.

A veces Jiraiya y Kakashi lo explotaban bastante, y si no fuera porque no tenía más opciones ya hubiera renunciado. Afortunadamente ya era viernes y los dos podrían descansar un poco al día siguiente.

―Esta semana ha sido muy pesada. ―dijo Naruto estirándose un poco. ―Jiraiya y Kakashi cada día me dan más trabajo. ―dijo molesto mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento. ―y ni siquiera es de mi área.

―Pues cambia de empleo. ―dijo Sasuke con burla.

―Bien sabes que no puedo. ―se quejó Naruto. ―¿Me llevas a mi casa? ―preguntó cuándo llegaron junto al carro de Sasuke. No le gustaba pedir favores, pero estaba muy cansado para caminar y no traía dinero para un taxi, lo consolaba saber que además de ser sábado el día siguiente era quincena.

―Esta bien. ―respondió Sasuke fingiendo molestia. Los dos amigos subieron al carro rojo. ―Si quisieras todo sería diferente, sólo tienes que disculparte. ―dijo mientras encendía el motor.

―¿Disculparme con ese viejo? ―preguntó molesto Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. ―¡claro que no! ―dijo tajante. ―Además no creo que haya hecho algo incorrecto.

―Al menos deberías de gastar menos en ropa y perfumes de marca y ahorrar para un coche. ―comentó Sasuke.

―La presentación es muy importante. ―argumentó Naruto. Sasuke dejó de insistir pues sabía que no lograría nada, su amigo a veces era muy terco. Así que dejaron ese tema en paz y platicaron de cosas triviales.

Naruto era licenciado en derecho, inteligente pero carente de corazón, pues para él los casos que llevaba sólo eran negocios, no se preocupaba por ayudar de verdad a sus clientes, mucho menos ayudaba a las personas de escasos recursos, si no tenían dinero entonces no eran dignos de tener sus servicios.

Naruto por ser el único hijo de Minato Namikaze, dueño de un prestigioso y exitoso buffet de abogados de Japón, y por saber que tenía asegurada una gran fortuna, no se preocupaba por ser serio, responsable y comprometido con su trabajo, él solo lo tomaba como una distracción. Y sus mayores intereses eran gastar su dinero en ropa y perfumes y pasear en su Mercedes por toda la ciudad.

Hasta hace tres años trabajaba junto a su padre, pero después de que por su irresponsabilidad casi pierde un caso muy importante de un empresario amigo de Minato, este decidió echarlo de la empresa y retirarle su apoyo económico.

―No regreses hasta que seas alguien responsable y aprendas a amar a tu profesión. ―le había dicho su padre la última vez que lo vio, cuando lo corrió del despacho.

En ese momento a Naruto no le importó, pues pensaba que cualquiera le daría trabajo. No contó con que su padre usó sus influencias y consiguió que ningún buffet de abogados o empresas importantes le dieran trabajo.

Después de eso Naruto dejó de usar el apellido de su padre y utilizó sólo el de su mamá, quien había fallecido algunos años atrás.

Así pasó casi un año trabajando en empleos mediocres, según él. Su situación estuvo tan mal que tuvo que vender su auto y dejar el departamento que rentaba en un lujoso edificio y conformarse con vivir en un modesto apartamento.

No fue hasta que Kakashi y Jiraiya, no dejándose intimidar por su padre, le dieron empleo en su hospital y su situación mejoró un poco. Aunque por su modo de vida, Naruto no ha salido de sus deudas.

Por fin el coche se detuvo frente a un edificio de tres pisos, al que ya le hacía falta mantenimiento.

―Sigo creyendo que debes cambiar tu modo de vivir. ―le dijo Sasuke. ―A este paso nunca saldrás de tus deudas. ―sabía que Naruto se molestaba por sus comentarios, pero era su amigo y tenía que hablarle con la verdad.

―A veces pienso que lo mejor sería que me consiguiera una novia rica. ―dijo Naruto sonriendo y bajó del coche para entrar al edificio.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, no sabía si su amigo hablaba en serio o era una broma.

―Debe ser una broma. ―se dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía en marcha hacia su casa. Tuvo ganas de hablarle a Sakura, pero desechó la idea pues tampoco quería parecer acosador.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y Sakura estaba cenando con Ino cuando su celular sonó.

―Hola Sakura, soy Sasuke. ―dijo la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. Al parecer su voluntad había durado poco, pero era porque era un asunto importante.

―Sí dime. ―dijo ella dejando de comer.

―Mañana hay una fiesta para por la fundación del hospital y llamo para ver si quieres ir conmigo. ―le preguntó él. No se acordó de la fiesta hasta que llegó a su departamento y vio la invitación sobre la mesa.

―No puedo ir. ―respondió en automático.

―¡Pero ni lo has pensado! ―exclamó exasperado.

―No tengo nada que pensar, no me gustan las fiestas. ―respondió Sakura a secas.

―Está bien, como quieras. ―le dijo Sasuke, tampoco le iba a rogar. ― Adiós, buenas noches. ―su tono era de clara molestia.

―Sí. ―respondió. ―Adiós. ―luego colgó el teléfono.

Ino se imaginó que la había llamado el chico que la llevó a casa en la tarde, pero conociendo a Sakura no le quiso preguntar nada al respecto.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se estaba bañando mientras la rubia ponía en la mesa el desayuno que había hecho Sakura. Dos días después de su llegada Sakura le dijo que se turnarían para hacer el desayuno, la comida y la cena.

―Tu trabajas demasiado, tómalo como un gesto de amistad. ―le había dicho Sakura, y no dejó de insistir hasta obtener un sí como respuesta.

Ino estaba colocando la panera en la mesa cuando tocaron el timbre, como llevaba puesto un pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes de algodón, se puso una bata antes de salir.

―No es posible que me manden a repartir invitaciones a última hora. ―se quejó Naruto mientras esperaba parado frente a la reja.

La noche anterior había llamado Jiraiya para decirle que faltaba una invitación por repartir y para indicarle la dirección a la que tenía que llevarla a primera hora.

―Quiero ver la cara de Sasuke cuando se entere. ―dijo sonriendo, pues él ya le había hablado de su interés por Sakura. ―pero no puedo creer que ella viva aquí. ―se dijo Naruto al ver la casa, que para su gusto era muy humilde. De pronto se quedó asombrado al ver que de ella salía una muchacha de gran belleza, de cuerpo bien formado, de cabello lacio y sedoso color rubio, de rostro de finas facciones y de mirada alegre.

―Hola. ―saludó ella al llegar a la reja. ― ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ―preguntó amablemente.

―¿Es usted Sakura Haruno? ―preguntó después de un breve silencio. Aunque de sobra sabía que no era ella, pero como estaba nervioso fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

―No, ella se está bañando. ―respondió la chica. ―Pero si quiere puede pasar a esperarla. ―dijo mientras abría la reja.

―No es necesario, sólo le traigo este sobre, ¿Puede dárselo? ―le preguntó mientras le daba el sobre amarillo tamaño carta.

―Descuide, se lo daré. ―le sonrío, a Naruto le pareció la sonrisa más bella que había visto.

―Gracias, señorita…―Naruto hizo un silencio para dar pie a que le dijera su nombre.

―Ino Yamanaka. ―dijo ella extendiendo su mano.

―Naruto Uzumaki. ―dijo él correspondiendo el saludo. De pronto un recuerdo llegó de golpe.

―¿Ino Yamanaka? ―preguntó asombrado.

Pero en ese momento el teléfono de la casa sonó.

―Lo siento pero tengo que contestar. ―se disculpó la chica cerrando la reja y luego entró corriendo a la casa.

―¿Será ella? ―se preguntó intrigado. ―Pero si es ella, ¿Qué hace viviendo en un lugar como este? ―se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el carro negro de la empresa, que tomó en la mañana que fue por la invitación.

Como tenía curiosidad sacó la tableta electrónica que había dejado dentro de su maletín, en el asiento del carro, y buscó en internet.

―Es ella, no hay dudas. ―dijo satisfecho por el descubrimiento. ―Pero ahora será más difícil conseguir una oportunidad para acercármele. ― dijo mientras se metía al carro.

Cuando Ino entró a la casa, Sakura ya había contestado el teléfono.

―¿Quién era? ―preguntó Ino.

―Sólo era número equivocado. ―dijo Sakura. ― Buscaban a un señor de apellido Hayakawa.

―Ah. ―murmuró decepcionada, por un momento creyó que podría ser su papá. ―¡Cierto! ―dijo recordando lo que llevaba en las manos. ―Te han traído esto. ―mencionó acercándosele y dándole el sobre.

―¿Qué será? ―Rukia abrió el sobre con intriga. ―Es una invitación. ―comentó extrañada al ver el contenido.

―¿Una invitación?

―Es para hoy en la noche. Es una fiesta para celebrar la fundación del hospital general de Konoha. ―dijo Sakura mientras leía la invitación.

―Cierto, cumple cinco años de haberse fundado. ―señaló Ino. ¿Cómo olvidar aquel día?

Sakura vio cierta tristeza en sus ojos, pero no quiso preguntar. Luego vio que dentro del sobre había una nota y la sacó.

―Señorita Sakura, sería un placer para mí, bueno también para Kakashi, que asistiera a la fiesta de esta noche. No acepto un no como respuesta. Saludos. Jiraiya. ―Sakura leyó en voz alta, luego vio la posdata. ―("Si no viene contaré a todos su secreto"). ―leyó en silencio y se aterró al pensar que hubiera descubierto su mentira.

―¿Y vas a ir? ―preguntó Ino mientras se dirigían al comedor.

―No lo sé, no me gustan este tipo de fiestas. ―le comentó Sakura. ―Pero quiero hablar con los doctores Hatake y Jiraiya y esta es una buena oportunidad. ―Aunque también no quería arriesgarse a que ese tipo hablara en serio sobre contar su secreto.

―¿Y de qué quieres hablar? ―preguntó con curiosidad, esperando no inmiscuirse demasiado en sus asuntos.

―Es que quiero ver si hay posibilidades de cambiarme a su hospital. ―dijo Sakura preparándose un pan con mantequilla.

―¡Ah! ―Exclamó con cierta malicia. ―Es por el doctor guapo que te trajo ayer ¿Verdad?

―¿Por Sasuke? claro que no, al menos no por lo que estás pensando. ―se defendió Sakura.

Su principal objetivo para ir al hospital era para superarse, para lograr su especialidad, pero si ya iba a estar ahí, aprovecharía para vengarse de Sasuke.

― Lo que digas. ―le dijo sonriendo.

―¿Y si vienes conmigo? ―preguntó Sakura. ―el ticket es para dos personas.

―No gracias, no me sentiría cómoda ahí. No es mi ambiente.

―Tendré que ir sola entonces. ―dijo Sakura.

Terminaron de desayunar e Ino salió para su local, no sin antes quedar con Sakura que regresaría a las cinco para arreglarla para ir a la fiesta. Sakura se puso a limpiar la casa y lavar su ropa. Después de hacer la comida decidió salir un rato a caminar.

Lo primero que hizo fue pasar al banco para retirar un poco de dinero para la semana. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, pues quería conocer un poco más de la ciudad. Llegó hasta un parque, que reconoció enseguida, estaba cerca del muelle en el que atracó el barco "Akatsuki", por instinto agarró el anillo que llevaba colgando y se sentó en una de las bancas.

El momento cuando Sasori le pidió matrimonio se le vino a la mente y apretó con más fuerza el anillo. No entendía porque todavía no podía olvidarlo completamente.

―Pero sólo odio es lo que siento ahora por ti. ―se dijo Sakura. ―Del amor que te tenía ya no queda nada. ― Pero la realidad era otra aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, pues no estaba segura de que al verlo de nuevo su corazón no se acelerara por la cercanía, sus labios no pidieran ser besados y su cuerpo no se estremeciera ante su presencia.

―Oye tú, danos eso, no pongas resistencia. ―escuchó la voz de un chico. Se giró para ver de dónde provenía.

Cerca de ahí, dos chicos tenían acorralado a otro en un árbol. Sakura miró hacia todos lados, pero no había ni un policía a la vista, ni alguien cerca.

Curiosa como siempre, se acercó para ver mejor.

El chico que estaba acorralado tenía el cabello negro, era muy pálido y tenía los ojos negros y llevaba sujetando una mochila, infirió que eso era lo que querían. Pero él no mostraba miedo, sólo los miraba serio.

―¡Es el del barco! ―exclamó sorprendida, acordándose de lo frío que la había tratado.

Sai no quería ceder su mochila así que peleó contra los chicos, los venció fácilmente dándole un par de puñetazos en la cara. Pero uno de los chicos se levantó enojado del piso y de atrás de su pantalón sacó una pistola y le apuntó con ella.

―Ahora si nos darás eso. ―le dijo el chico. Pero Sai no le dijo nada, sólo lo veía desafiante.

Sakura pensó que ya era mucho, así que sin pensarlo sacó de la basura unos envases vacíos de refresco y se los arrojó con fuerza justo cuando el muchacho estaba por disparar, por suerte este se movió y la bala sólo rozó por el hombro a Sai.

―Me la pagaras maldita. ―gritó el muchacho volteando hacia ella.

―("Creo que debo de dejar de hacer esto"). ―pensó Sakura, aparentando calma. Sai aprovechó la distracción y logró desarmar al chico, aunque para ello tuvo que fracturarle el brazo. Los dos chicos asustados se alejaron corriendo. Sai descargó la pistola y la guardó en su mochila, ya pensaría después que hacer con ella.

Sakura se acercó a Sai, después de todo ella era médico y él necesitaba ayuda.

―Estas herido, tengo que llevarte al hospital. ―le dijo al verlo sangrar.

―No, al hospital no. ―contestó él de manera tajante.

―Pero se te puede infectar. ―replicó la médico.

―Ya te dije que no quiero ir al hospital. ―dijo él. Sakura pudo ver angustia en sus ojos oscuros.

―Está bien, pero déjame curarte al menos. ―le pidió Sakura.

Él aceptó y fueron a sentarse a una banca. Sakura sacó de su bolsa agua oxigenada, gasas y vendas.

―¿Siempre llevas un botiquín contigo? ―preguntó Sai.

―Nunca falta una emergencia. ―respondió Sakura mientras le subía la manga de su camisa para curarlo. ―Ya está. ―dijo cuando terminó la curación. ―pero necesitas tomar antibiótico. ―mencionó mientras sacaba un recetario de su bolsa y le escribió la receta.

―¿Cuánto te debo? ―preguntó él tomando la receta, fue ahí que viéndola a los ojos la reconoció como la chica del barco. ―¿Tú eres la chica del barco, la que abandonó Sasori? ―preguntó sin tacto.

―No es nada. ―dijo ella enojada. ―Y no soy la que abandonó Sasori, soy Sakura. ―dijo más enfadada aun. No sabía ni porque se molestaba en decirle su nombre.

―Me disculpo. ―dijo él, colocándose su mochila al hombro.

―¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí? ―preguntó curiosa, pues pudo morir por no dejarse quitar la mochila, así que debería de llevar algo de valor.

―¿Ya se te paso el coraje? ―preguntó Sai. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se volteó cruzada de brazos ofendida. ―Es la urna con las cenizas de mi esposa y mi hija. ―comentó él. Sakura volteó a verlo sorprendida. ―No podía dejar que se la llevaran. ―él nunca hablaba con nadie de su vida, pero inexplicablemente esa chica le hacía sentir confianza, tal vez porque él había sido testigo de su dolor al perder a Sasori, tal vez por eso se sentía identificado o quizá porque ahora que se acercaba la fecha se sentía nostálgico y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

―¿Tiene mucho que murieron? ―preguntó ella sentándose en la banca, pero con algo de distancia entre ellos.

―En estos días cumplen cinco años. ―respondió él. ― la conocí un verano en la playa, cuando una ola la estaba arrastrando y yo la saqué del mar. En agradecimiento me hizo una cena, que me mandó una semana al hospital. ―dijo Sai con nostalgia. Sakura rió. ―Sintiéndose culpable se pasó toda la semana cuidándome en el hospital.

―Y luego de eso se enamoraron y se casaron. ―dijo Sakura, un tanto resentida, pues se acordó de su boda falsa.

―No precisamente. ―dijo Sai.

Él tenía 21 años cuando la conoció, ella 16. A pesar de la diferencia de edad y aunque él se resistía al principio terminaron enamorándose, meses más tarde ella quedó embarazada. Con miedo le dio la noticia a Sai, pensando que se enojaría, se sorprendió al ver que tomó la noticia con alegría. Inmediatamente le pidió matrimonio.

Y aunque la familia de ella se opuso en un principio terminó aceptando, pues no querían un escándalo ya que pertenecían a un círculo social elevado. Todo iba bien hasta el día de la boda, pues en el camino a la iglesia fue interceptado por unos hombres que lo bajaron del carro, intentó defenderse pero eran cinco contra él, al final con la golpiza que le dieron término en coma.

Cuando despertó estaba en el hospital, se había pasado siete meses en coma sin que nadie lo hubiera reconocido. Cuando pudo trató de localizarla por teléfono pero no tuvo éxito. Cuando salió del hospital, dos meses después, fue a su casa.

Pero se encontró con la terrible noticia de que ella, pensando que la había dejado plantada, murió de depresión cuando ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo. Desde ese día Sai sufrió por la muerte de su prometida y de su hija, pues le habían dicho que iba a ser niña, así que lo dejó todo y se embarcó con Nagato.

―¿Por eso no querías ir al hospital? ―preguntó Sakura al terminar de oír su relato.

―Así es, por estar en el hospital las perdí a ellas. ―dijo Sai, levantándose de repente de la banca. ―Me voy. ―dijo. ―Gracias por escuchar.

―Cuídate. ―fue lo único que le dijo ella. Mientras lo veía marchar se quedó pensando en Sasori. ¿Sería posible que la extrañara?¿Qué se hubiera arrepentido de lo que hizo?, enseguida movió la cabeza. ―Olvídate de ese tipo Sakura y concéntrate en Sasuke. ―se dijo en voz alta. Vio que ya eran las cuatro y media, así que regresó a su casa.

Con la historia de Sai, comprendió que quizá no todos los hombres eran iguales, pero ella sabía perfectamente que Sasuke era igual a Sasori y Gaara y por eso tenía que pagar por ellos.

Cuando Sakura regresó a la casa, ya la esperaba Ino en la sala con todos los implementos necesarios. Una hora y media después ya estaba maquillada y peinada.

―Ahora únicamente falta que te pongas el vestido. ―dijo Ino alegre.

―Sí. ―dijo Sakura y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

―¿Piensas ir con eso? ―preguntó Ino horrorizada cuando Sakura regreso vestida.

―¿Qué tiene? ―preguntó Sakura viendo la falda gris y la blusa blanca que usaba.

―Te ves bien con eso, pero es para algo más formal y no para una fiesta de noche. ―le dijo Ino.

―Pues entonces no iré, pues no tengo otra cosa que ponerme. ―dijo Sakura enfadada y sentándose en un sillón.

Ino fue a su cuarto y luego de unos minutos regresó con un vestido largo de color azul turquesa, de escote en "v" y de tirantes anchos que caían y que dejaban descubiertos los hombros, tenía una ligera abertura en una pierna.

―Lo compré hace tiempo, pero no lo he usado. ―le dijo Ino. ―creo que te quedara bien. ―le dijo dándole el vestido.

―Gracias. ―contestó Sakura abrazándola y se fue a cambiar.

A las siete llegó el taxi por Sakura, ella salió corriendo acomodándose los zapatos y subió al taxi.

La rubia se disponía a tomar un café cuando vio la invitación sobre la mesa que Sakura había olvidado por salir a prisa.

―Creo que tendré que ir a la fiesta después de todo. ―dijo Ino suspirando. Ella se cambió y peinó lo más rápido que pudo y salió con la invitación para el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la gran gala.

Como había trafico Sakura llegó veinte minutos después al salón, el edificio era de fachada antigua, de piedra, con dos columnas labradas unidas por un arco. Subió los seis escalones para llegar a la puerta, ahí estaban dos personas checando las invitaciones.

―Su invitación por favor. ―pidió un señor elegantemente vestido.

Sakura buscó en su bolsa y no encontró la invitación. Se angustió pues sin ella tendría que regresarse a la casa. Ya estaba por hablar cuando alguien se adelantó.

―Ella viene conmigo. ―dijo una voz masculina detrás suyo.

* * *

**Sólo para aclarar Sai y Sakura no van a tener nada que ver sentimentalmente, sin embargo ese encuentro va a ser importante.**

* * *

**TobiasA:** Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y gracias por comentar.

* * *

Saludos y gracias por leer la historia.

Si pueden dejen un review.


	11. Fiesta, celos y provocaciones

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" de 1951.**

La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Lovetamaki1, **que muy amablemente me dio permiso de adaptar la historia.

**Advertencia:** Contiene OoC, mundo alterno.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR**

**CAPÍTULO ONCE.- FIESTA, CELOS Y PROVOCACIONES.**

Ya eran más de las siete cuando llegó al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, no tenía muchas ganas de ir, sin embargo se sentía comprometido a asistir. Bajó de su coche y le entregó las llaves al acomodador de carros. A penas dio unos pasos cuando al alzar la vista se encontró con ella, ¿como no reconocer aquel exótico color de cabello?, así que se apresuró a subir los escalones para alcanzarla. Pudo oír que le pedían la invitación, pero ella no la entregó.

Sakura estaba angustiada pues no encontraba la invitación, sólo a ella le podía pasar esta vergüenza. Ya estaba por decir que no la llevaba cuando escuchó la voz de alguien detrás de ella.

―Ella viene conmigo. ―dijo la voz que reconoció al instante.

―¡Sasuke! ―exclamó asombrada cuando volteó a verlo. Él le sonrió y le entregó la invitación al hombre de la puerta. Como quería entrar a la fiesta no le quedó más remedio que ir con él.

―Bienvenidos y que disfruten la fiesta. ―dijo el caballero regresándoles la invitación y haciendo una reverencia.

Después de ofrecerle el brazo, Sasuke condujo a Sakura hacia el interior del salón, que estaba bellamente adornado con motivos dorados. Ella lo vio de reojo, tuvo que aceptar que se veía muy guapo con ese traje negro, camisa morada y sin corbata. Pero inmediatamente alejó esos pensamientos.

―Así que intentabas colarte a la fiesta. ―comentó él mientras caminaban. ―Nunca lo pensé de ti. ―dijo riendo.

―¡Claro que no! ―le respondió enojada. ―Se me olvidó la invitación.

―Claro. ―dijo él con ironía. ―Es muy frecuente que ocurra eso.

―Sí tenía la invitación. ―comentó enfadada. De pronto se le ocurrió algo para molestarlo y hacerle pagar por su comentario. ―El doctor Jiraiya me la envió hoy y me escribió una nota pidiéndome que no faltara.

A Sasuke se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, la llevó a una esquina y se giró frente a ella.

―¿Por qué no quisiste venir conmigo, pero si aceptaste su invitación? ―le preguntó molesto.

―Porque no tuve más remedio. ―le dijo ella.

―Explícate.

―No tengo porque darte explicaciones. ―le dijo molesta. ―¿A ti que te interesa lo que haga o no? ―le confrontó.

―Me importa y mucho. ―le respondió él. Ella lo miraba con severidad ―¿Qué no lo entiendes Sakura? ―le preguntó tomándola por los hombros. ―Me estoy muriendo de los celos. Tú me interesas mucho más de lo que me imagine. Yo te quiero. ―le confesó. Rápidamente la soltó y se volteó para evitar que viera su rostro apendo. Todavía no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo Sakura hubiera logrado desarrollar en él ese sentimiento, pero no lo podía callar más, de verdad la quería, ansiaba estar con ella, protegerla y hacerla feliz.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida y su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, pero inconscientemente tomó el anillo que le colgaba en el cuello y se acordó del chico de cabello azul.

―No lo creo. ―dijo ella después de tranquilizarse. ―Ahora sé que uno no puede querer a alguien en tan corto tiempo. ―comentó seria. Ya la habían engañado una vez, ella había creído en Sasori y que a pesar del poco tiempo su amor era verdadero, ahora ya no se dejaría engañar de nuevo.

Sasuke se giró para verla. Lucía tan bonita con ese vestido y con el cabello lacio, pero veía en sus ojos un profundo dolor y desconfianza.

―No temas Sakura. ―le pidió acercándosele, luego tomó sus manos entre las suyas. ―Yo no te haré daño, puedes confiar en mí. ―dijo viéndola a los ojos. Sakura sintió una cálida sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo, por un momento quiso creer en él, pero se acordó que era igual que los otros, que sólo le gustaba jugar con las mujeres.

―Eso ya lo veremos. ―respondió ella soltando sus manos. Aunque no confiaba en él y lo odiaba tenía que seguir a su lado, pero le confortaba saber que ya había conseguido conquistarlo y que muy pronto su venganza se consumaría. ―Vamos a sentarnos. ―le pidió.

Ambos se dirigieron a una mesa desocupada. Las mesas tenían manteles dorados y un centro de mesa con flores naturales blancas y amarillas, la música de la orquesta en vivo amenizaba el lugar.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S**

Mientras tanto Ino había llegado a la entrada y buscaba a Sakura entre las personas que estaban en la entrada.

―No está. ―dijo decepcionada. ―¿Se habrá ido? ―se preguntó, como estaba distraída no se dio cuenta que un chico se acercó a ella.

―¡Buenas noches! ―la saludó Naruto con una sonrisa.

―¡Buenas noches! ―saludó con una sonrisa.

Naruto le sonrió y la miró fijamente.

―Te ves hermosa esta noche. ―la halagó sinceramente, pues ella se veía muy bien con ese vestido largo rosa y que tenía un pronunciado escote en la espalda y una abertura en una pierna.

―Gracias. ―dijo con amabilidad, aunque sin que su comentario provocara algún sentimiento en ella.

―¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!―comentó Naruto, aunque en realidad él ya esperaba verla.

―Vine buscando a una amiga. ―respondió ella.

―¿Te parece si entramos juntos?

―¡Ah!, no yo…ya me iba. ―dijo con duda.

―Por favor, no me niegues el placer de tu compañía. ―le pidió Naruto extendiéndole el brazo.

Ella se le quedó viendo mientras pensaba si aceptar o no. Tenía mucho tiempo que no se divertía, y aunque estaba consciente de que la felicidad no se había hecho para ella, no le haría daño que por lo menos disfrutara de una noche alegre, tampoco significaba que iba a tener algo con ese chico. Igualmente recordó que Sakura estaba adentro.

―Está bien. ―concedió Ino con una sonrisa.

―Menos mal. ―sonrió Naruto. ―Por un momento pensé que me rechazarías. ―dijo mientras caminaban, ella sólo sonrió apenada.

Naruto e Ino entraron y al ver a su amigo, Naruto se acercó a su mesa.

―¿Estás solo? ―preguntó Naruto.

―No, estoy con Sakura, pero fue al tocador. ―respondió Sasuke, viendo con curiosidad a la acompañante de su amigo.

―Ella es Ino Yamanaka. ―Naruto le presentó a su acompañante.

―Mucho gusto. ―dijo él levantándose y extendiéndole la mano. ―Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

―Igualmente. ―respondió ella aceptando el saludo. ―Ya lo había visto una vez cuando fue a dejar a Sakura a la casa. ―comentó la chica cuando estuvieron sentados.

―¿Es amiga de Sakura? ―preguntó con curiosidad, pues ya no se acordaba que la había visto llegar a casa de Sakura.

―Sí, vivimos juntas. ―respondió ella.

―En ese caso, espero que seamos buenos amigos, así que ¿te parece si nos hablamos de tu? ―preguntó él.

―Sí está bien. ―dijo algo nerviosa.

―¿También eres doctor? ―preguntó Ino a Naruto.

―No, soy dueño de un buffet muy importante de abogados. ―Mintió un poco, pues si la quería conquistar no podía decirle que era un simple asistente, ya que estaba seguro que ella sólo se fijaría en alguien de su nivel. ― Y soy asesor de los dueños del hospital general de Konoha, por eso estoy aquí hoy. ―dijo Naruto.

Sasuke le miró reprobatoriamente, pero la lealtad hacia su amigo no le permitía exponerlo. Ya hablaría después con Naruto a solas.

―¿Eres abogado? ―preguntó Ino alegre.

―Sí, cuando tengas un problema no dudes en llamarme, que yo te ayudaré. ―dijo Naruto con una radiente sonrisa, luego le entregó una tarjeta de cuando trabajaba con su padre. La muchacha la aceptó con una gran sonrisa. Estaba muy contenta de haber conocido a un abogado que parecía honesto.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Sakura salió del baño y regresaba a la mesa cuando vio a Jiraiya tomando una copa a unos metros de ella, vio su oportunidad perfecta para hablarle e indagar si sabía de su secreto. Caminó hacia él, pero sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

―El destino nos ha reunido de nuevo mi pequeña Ninfa. ―Ella alzó la mirada y vio ese rostro pálido, de ojos negros y de sonrisa amable.

―El de la playa. ―dijo, pues no se acordaba de su nombre. Al verlo le consideró que se parecía mucho a Sasuke, pero como ninguno de los dos le interesaban no le dio importancia.

―Ningún de la playa. ―expresó ofendido. ―Soy Itachi. ―su voz era profunda.

―En ese caso soy Sakura y no pequeña Ninfa. ―dijo ella seria.

―Pero al igual que las Ninfas, me haz hechizado desde la primera vez que te vi. ―le explicó con una sonrisa. ―Además tú también huyes del peligro.

―¿Y de que peligro huyo según tú? ―preguntó un poco interesada.

―De enamorarte de mi. ―dijo con una leve sonrisa y arrogancia.

―Vaya que eres arrogante. ―comentó ella. ―pero es inútil que te comportes así conmigo, no estoy interesada en ti.

―Eso me duele saberlo, porque yo si estoy interesado en ti. ―le confesó.

―Lo siento por ti. ―la voz de Rukia denotaba satisfacción. ―Bueno Itachi, adiós. ―dijo ella y siguió de largo.

―Oye no me dejes así. ―le pidió él alcanzándola. ―No después que te he estado buscando desde ese día que te vi.

―¿Me has buscado? ―preguntó deteniéndose.

―Claro, he ido todos los días a la playa para ver si aparecías y te he buscado por los alrededores. ―le informó.

―Siento que hayas perdido el tiempo. ―le dijo seria. ―y ahora debo regresar a mi mesa. ―le dijo y se giró.

―Espera. ―le dijo él agarrándola de la mano. ―¿ Me permites un baile contigo?

―No lo creo. ―La voz de Sasuke evitó la respuesta de Rukia.

Rukia e Itachi voltearon a verlo. Él estaba junto a Rukia.

Sasuke al ver que su acompañante tardaba decidió ir a buscarla y cuando la vio platicando con Itachi no dudó en acercarse.

―Sasuke. ―susurró Itachi sorprendido.

―Itachi. ―dijo serio, pero preocupado.

Los dos se miraron confundidos.

―Ella vino conmigo. ―aclaró Sasuke. ―Así que es conmigo con quien bailara.

―No respondas por los demás. ―pidió Itachi. ―Deja que Sakura hable. Estoy seguro que acaptará bailar conmigo.

―Te responderá lo mismo. ―dijo Sasuke enojado y claramente celoso y no le importaba demostrarlo. ―Vámonos Sakura. ―le ordenó y la tomó de la mano. Ella se le quedó viendo indignada y aunque Sasuke la jaló ella resistió y no se movió de su lugar.

―Yo creo que Sakura bailara conmigo. ―comentó Itachi sonriendo y también la tomó de la mano. Esto ya era mucho para Sakura, quien se soltó de los dos.

―Son un par de idiotas. ―exclamó enojada. ―No sé porque piensan que mi opinión no cuenta. ―dijo y y se alejó de ellos a prisa. ―Bastardos estos, que se creen para tratarme así. ―iba murmurando enojada. Pero sonrió maliciosamente cuando se le cruzó una idea en su cabeza. Tal vez Itachi le sería útil en sus planes. ―Itachi me ayudarás a hacerle la vida miserable a Sasuke. ―dijo divertida.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Itachi y Sasuke seguían en el mismo lugar viendo como Sakura se alejaba de ellos. Razonaron en que su compartamiento no había sido el mejor, Sakura no era de esas chicas que caian a sus pies y alababan su conducta orgullosa y arrogante.

―¿De dónde conoces a Sakura? ―preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, deseando que no fuera lo que ellos pensaban.

―No te importa. ―volvieron a contestar al unísono.

―Ella es…

―Sí…

―¿Qué eres de ella? ―Preguntó Itachi después de unos minutos.

―Todavía nada. ―respondió Sasuke.

―Eso quiere decir que tengo esperanzas. ―le señaló Itachi.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Sasuke, aunque de sobra sabía la respuesta.

―Que estoy interesado en Sakura y pienso conquistarla. ―le reveló él mirándolo a los ojos. Después de intercambiar palabras con Sasuke, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Sasuke pensó que después de todo no era buena idea que Sakura fuera a trabajar al hospital general de Konoha.

―Pero esta vez no pienso perder Itachi. ―se dijo Sasuke muy seguro de sí mismo viendo como él se alejaba.

―¡Hola Sasuke! ―lo saludó una chica de cabello rojo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―¡Hola Karin! ―la saludó él.

―¿Quieres bailar conmigo? ―preguntó ella.

―Lo siento, pero vengo con alguien. ―le respondió.

―¿Con la chica de cabello rosa? ―preguntó. Ella había visto como Itachi y Sasuke parecían discutir por ella.

―Sí. ―le respondió Sasuke. ―Nos vemos luego. ―le dijo y regresó a su mesa, esperaba que a Sakura ya se le hubiera bajado el coraje.

―¡Estúpida¡ ―musitó furiosa, refiriéndose a Sakura.

Karin lo conoció en el bachillerato y se enamoró de él, ellos eran muy amigos, pero Sasuke no mostró ningún interés romántico por ella. Karin era la heredera de una importante procesadora de alimentos y pese a que su padre le pidió que estudiara una carrera a fin a su empresa, ella insistió en estudiar enfermería para estar más cerca de Sasuke. Pues las dos carrereas estaban en el mismo campus, y además con eso tenía el pretexto perfecto para seguir viéndolo.

Y como albergaba la esperanza de que algún día lo conquistaría entró a trabajar al mismo hospital, pero ahora que lo había visto interesado por Sakura veía en peligro sus planes.

―Pero no lo tendrás tan fácil, haré que Sasuke se fije en mí. ―dijo Karin decidida.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Sakura regresó a la mesa y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Ino ahí. Ella le contó cómo había terminado en la fiesta.

―¿Naruto? ―se preguntó Sakura al terminar de escuchar a su amiga. ―Me suena el nombre, pero no recuerdo bien. ―comentó Sakura.

―Ya lo conocerás más tarde. ―le dijo Ino sonriendo. ―Es dueño de un buffet de abogados.

―¿Estas interesada en él? ―preguntó con curiosidad, pues en el tiempo que llevaba con ella no le había escuchado hablar sobre algún novio o pretendiente.

―¡Ah no! ―contestó Ino negando con las manos. ―Hace tiempo que dejé de pensar en el amor. ―respondió desviando la mirada.

―¿Por qué? ―le preguntó Sakura, pero al momento se arrepintió por inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

―Porque…

―¿Podemos hablar? ―Preguntó una chica de cabello rojo y gafas a Sakura, interrumpiendo la conversación con Ino.

―¿Te conozco?

―No, pero es importante, es relacionado con Sasuke. ―le comentó Karin.

Sakura aceptó y fueron a sentarse a unos sillones que se encontraban en un costado del salón.

―¿De que querías hablar? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Quiero que te alejes de Sasuke. ―le dijo seria Karin, por un momento desconcertó a Sakura.

―¿Eres su novia o esposa? ―preguntó ella, porque si era así, se alejaría de él y se olvidaría de su plan, ya que ella no contemplaba la posibilidad de hacer pasar a una mujer lo que ella había sufrido.

―No, no. ―Karin se puso nerviosa. ―Lo digo porque eres poca cosa para él. ―sus palabras hicieron enfadar a Sakura. ―El doctor se merece algo mucho mejor. Aunque vistas elegantemente se ve que no tienes clase. ―le dijo tratando de humillarla.

―¿Se merece alguien cómo tú? ―preguntó Sakura con ironía, poniéndose de pie.

―Yo tengo clase. ―Respondió Karin poniéndose también de pie. ―Lo he amado desde hace tiempo y…

―Pero si el té amara no estaría conmigo. ―interrumpió Sakura, aunque al principio no tenía nada contra esa chica, ahora le haría pagar por hacerla menos.

―Eso es porque apareciste y eres la novedad. ―contestó ella. ―Pero estoy segura que yo puedo hacer que se olvide de ti. ―dijo Karin desafiante. Ella quería a Sasuke y no iba a permitir que Sakura se lo quitara.

La chica de ojos jade se llenó de coraje.

―Acepto tu reto. ―respondió Sakura desafiante. ―Te demostraré en quien está interesado Sasuke. ―le dijo Sakura. ―Sólo después no llores. ― y se alejó de ella.

Mientras caminaba, Sakura pensaba en lo patética que se vio peleando por un hombre. ―("No, no estoy peleando por él, es por mi orgullo"). ―Se repitió mentalmente. Claro que era por su orgullo, pues a ella no le interesaba Sasuke.

Mientras se dirigía a su mesa Sakura vio a Kakashi vestido elegantemente con un traje negro y que conversaba con una mujer madura de cabello negro largo, que lo llevaba sujeto con una coleta alta y que llevaba un vestido largo rojo.

―("Que bella mujer"). ―pensó Sakura.

En ese momento Kakashi volteó hacia ella y después de saludarla le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

―Buenas noches. ―Saludó Sakura.

―Buenas noches. ―contestaron Kakashi y la mujer.

―Kurenai te presento a la señorita Sakura Haruno, Sakura ella es Kurenai Yuhi. ―dijo presentándolas.

―Mucho gusto. ―dijeron las dos al tiempo que se saludaban. Kurenai cruzó miradas con Kakashi, quien sólo asintió imaginando lo que ella estaba pensando.

Por unos minutos conversaron cordialmente. Pero después Kurenai se retiró alegando que tenía que hablar con alguien que acababa de llegar a la fiesta. Un mesero paso ofreciendo bebidas, los dos tomaron una copa.

―¿Y ha pensado algo sobre mi propuesta? ―preguntó Kakashi. Pues su interés en esa chica no había disminuido.

―Sí, de hecho por eso quería hablar con usted. ―dijo ella jugando con la copa, pues se sentía algo nerviosa por la imponente presencia del hombre de cabello plateado. ―Lo he pensado mejor y me gustaría aceptar su ofrecimiento para trabajar en el hospital.

―Muy bien, la espero entonces. ―dijo él. ―Lleve sus documentos lo antes posible.

―Sí. ―dijo Sakura. No imaginaba que fuera tan fácil. Kakashi la miraba fijamente mientras platicaban y ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Sasuke los estaba observando desde su mesa, y de nuevo se puso celoso, pero esta vez no actuaria tontamente, (según él).

―Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego. ―murmuró Sasuke.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Naruto, quien no estaba al tanto de nada porque toda su concentración estaba en Ino.

―De nada. ―dijo él levantándose de la mesa. ―Regreso enseguida. ―dijo y caminó buscando a alguien.

Ino sólo suspiró, pues ella si había visto las miradas de enojo de Sasuke hacia Sakura y su acompañante.

Sakura estaba sola de nuevo ya que Kakashi se tuvo que retirar pues había sido llamado por otros empresarios.

―Me da pena con el doctor Asuma, pero ni modo. ―se dijo Sakura mientras caminaba buscando su mesa, pero desde donde se encontraba vio que Sasuke no estaba en la mesa, así que lo buscó con la mirada por el salón, al fin lo encontró sentado en los sillones platicando y a las grandes risas con Karin. Bruscamente dejó la copa sobre una mesa y se acercó a ellos con coraje.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?, primero dice quererla y luego se va con otra. Confirmaba que los hombres no eran de fiar.

―Espero no interrumpir nada. ―dijo ella con brusquedad.

―Pues interrumpes una plática muy interesante, pero siéntate. ―le respondió Sasuke con desprecio. Sakura sintió arder del coraje, pero se sentó frente a ellos. Karin le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal, que aumentó su coraje.

Sasuke y Karin siguieron platicando ignorando a Sakura. Una cosa era que ella no estuviera interesada en Sasuke y otra muy distinta que esos dos la quisieran humillar y verle la cara de tonta, eso si no lo iba a permitir.

―Sasuke. ―le llamó Sakura. ―¿Vas a seguir platicando toda la noche con ella? ―le preguntó. Él sonrió maliciosamente.

―¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa? ―le interrogó Sasuke.

―¿Celosa?, claro que no. ―contestó Sakura poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

―Qué bueno. ―dijo Sasuke. ―porque sí, seguiré con Karin por un rato más. Puedes irte si quieres. ―le dijo arrogante volteando a ver a Karin. Ella volvió a reír triunfante y le dedicó una mirada de "te lo dije".

Sakura cerró sus puños con fuerza. La música seguía amenizando la fiesta y varias parejas se pararon a bailar a la pista.

―¿No piensas irte? ―preguntó Sasuke al ver que seguía parada frente a ellos. Entonces Sakura suspiró y le sonrió seductoramente. Se acercó a él y se agachó a la altura de su cabeza, poniendo a Sasuke nervioso.

―Sólo quería bailar contigo. ―le susurró en el oído lo más sensual que pudo, mientras sus mejillas se rozaban y le permitía a Sasuke respirar su agradable y embriagante aroma. ―Pero ahora tendré que bailar con alguien más. ―le dijo y le dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en la comisura de sus labios. ―Adiós. ― le sonrió y se alejó de ellos. Sasuke estaba rojo y con el corazón agitado, Karin miraba estupefacta.

―Lo siento Karin, pero me tengo que ir. ―dijo de repente y se paró del sillón para ir tras Sakura.

Se sentía apenado por utilizar a Karin para darle celos a Sakura, sobre todo porque no estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar. Cuando Sakura se acercó a ellos y le reprochó que estuviera con ella, él se sintió muy feliz, pero decidió seguir ignorándola para que sintiera lo que él cuando la vio con Itachi o Kakashi. Pero con ese casi beso, todos sus planes y su orgullo se fueron al suelo, ya no le importaba nada más que ella.

―Sakura espera. ―la llamó Sasuke tomándola de la mano.

―¿Pero no que ibas a seguir con ella toda la noche? ―preguntó con burla, y con la satisfacción de haber ganado.

―Deja de jugar. ―le pidió Sasuke.

―No estoy jugando. ―respondió ella. Y así tomados de la mano, lo llevó hacia la pista de baile donde sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música, no sin antes voltear a ver a Karin y sonreírle con burla, pues al final había sido ella la que había ganado.

Sasuke disfrutaba de tenerla tan cerca, disfrutaba la suavidad de su piel y su aroma y todavía podía sentir sus labios cálidos sobre su piel. Por su parte Sakura se sentía rara, pues Sasuke trasmitía una calidez y una sensación reconfortante, que ella desconocía.

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía junto a Ino.

―¿Quieres bailar? ―le preguntó.

―No, es que…

―Por favor, sólo es un baile. ―insistió Naruto.

―Está bien. ―dijo sonriente. Y los dos también fueron al centro de la pista.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

―Así que tengo fuerte competencia. ―murmuró Itachi desde su mesa viendo bailar a Sakura y Sasuke. ―Pero aún he visto sus ojos sin brillo, así que quizá él no sea el indicado. ―dijo sonriendo. ―Definitivamente yo haré que mi pequeña Ninfa sonría de nuevo.

Después se encaminó a la salida.

También Kakashi y Jiraiya estaban sentados en su mesa viendo bailar a las personas.

―¿Crees que sean pareja? ―le preguntó Jiraiya a su amigo refiriéndose a Sakura y Sasuke. Kakashi no contestó. ―Yo creo que sí.

―Ella decidió venir a trabajar con nosotros. ―le informó Kakashi.

―¿De verdad?, qué bien. ¿Y ahora que haremos? ―preguntó sonriente Jiraiya.

―No lo sé. ―por primera vez Kakashi Hatake no tenía idea de cómo actuar y eso lo desconcertaba.

Kakashi y Jiraiya compartían los mismos sentimientos hacia Sakura, y las mismas dudas ¿Por qué les provocaba esos sentimientos?, ¿Por qué les recordaba a ella?

Y ahora tendrían que actuar con cautela para no levantar sospechas.

* * *

Gracias: **Hanyou´s sister:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero este también lo haga. **TobiasA:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Bueno en este capítulo hubo una probadita de lo que Sakura puede hacer, a veces llevará su venganza a los extremos, pero cuando vea como es Sasuke pues muchas cosas van a pasar, pero no quiero adelantar mucho.

* * *

Al dialogo de Itachi y Sasuke le falta una pequeña parte pero más adelante se revelará.

Pues ya apareció Karin y aunque quiso fastidiar a Sakura no le salió bien su plan.

* * *

**Saludos y gracias por leer la historia.**

**Si pueden dejen un review.**


	12. Ino Yamanaka

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia está inspirada en la película mexicana "Negro es mi color" de 1951.**

La historia no me pertenece a mí, sino a **Lovetamaki1, **que muy amablemente me dio permiso de adaptar la historia.

**Advertencia:** Contiene OoC, mundo alterno.

* * *

**EL AMOR NO TIENE COLOR**

**CAPÍTULO DOCE.- INO YAMANAKA.**

Mientras que los anfitriones y la mayoría de invitados disfrutaban de la fiesta, dos personas se encontraban en un balcón del salón conversando seriamente.

―Asuma, ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? ―preguntó angustiada la mujer de larga cabellera negra.

―Sí Kurenai. ―respondió Asuma. ―Es lo mejor.

―¿Lo mejor para quién?

―No lo hagas más difícil por favor. ―rogó Asuma.

―No te preocupes. ―le dijo ella. ―Ya me conoces y no soy del tipo de mujer a la que le gusta rogar. ―le dijo seria. ―Simplemente me preocupa cómo va a tomar él la noticia.

―No te preocupes por él, ya es un hombre y ha madurado, seguramente lo entenderá. ―respondió Asuma.

―Eso espero porque ya ha sufrido mucho y no quiero ser yo la que le cause más dolor. ―comentó Kurenai. ― Y si ya lo has decidido entonces encárgate del papeleo.

Asuma vio con tristeza como ella se alejaba, pero estaba seguro que hacia lo correcto, luego él también caminó hacia su mesa.

Sakura y Sasuke habían bailado ya dos piezas y ahora se dirigían hacia uno de los balcones del salón, que daba hacia el jardín. Se cruzaron primero con Kurenai quien los saludó cortésmente y siguió de largo y luego con Asuma quien también hizo lo mismo.

―El doctor Asuma y ella se veían tristes. ―comentó Sakura preocupada por el doctor, al que apreciaba.

―No es para menos. ―respondió Sasuke.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora. ―comentó Sasuke. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo, sobre todo porque sentía que no eran cosas de su incumbencia.

Sakura se acercó al barandal y apoyando sus manos en él se quedó viendo la luna. Esta vez no le pareció tan llamativa como aquella noche en el barco. La nostalgia y el dolor se removieron en ella.

―¿En qué piensas? ―le preguntó Sasuke, viendo que su semblante se tornaba serio.

―No es nada. ―le contestó girando para verlo. ―Sólo es una tontería. ―dijo desviando la mirada y de nuevo se reprendió por pensar en Sasori. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una caricia en su mejilla. Sasuke no había podido resistirse a acariciarla al verla con su rostro triste.

―Sakura yo…―susurró Sasuke viendo sus labios rosados, los cuales le provocaban un fuerte deseo de besarlos. Sin poder evitarlo lentamente fue bajando hasta ellos con intención de probarlos.

Sakura se imaginaba sus intenciones y decidió jugar con él un poco. Sus labios ya estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse.

―¡Doctor Jiraiya! ―dijo Sakura apartándose de Sasuke. Él aludido, que caminaba por ahí volteó a verla y la saludó con la mano y una sonrisa antes de acercarse a ella. Sasuke no pudo más que sonreír, quizá por saberse derrotado de nuevo por aquella chica.

―¡Hola, buenas noches! ―saludó alegremente el de cabello largo.

―¿Puedo hablar con usted? ―preguntó Sakura, disimulando muy bien la satisfacción que tenía por haber dejado a Sasuke con las ganas de besarla.

―Claro. ―respondió Jiraiya. ―A menos que a Sasuke le moleste. ―dijo viendo con burla al galeno de cabello negro, que no lo miraba muy feliz.

―Él no tiene por qué molestarse. ―se apresuró a contestar Sakura.

―Voy por unas bebidas. ―respondió Sasuke serio, sin entender la actitud de Sakura, quien hacía escasos minutos parecía sentirse celosa y ahora no le daba importancia. Sasuke los dejó solos.

―Me da gusto que aceptaras venir a la fiesta. ―dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa. ―Luces muy bella.

―Gracias. ―respondió ella, quien no podía esperar más, tenía que saber si él la había descubierto. ―Doctor Jiraiya, sobre lo del secreto…

―¿En verdad pensaste que le contaría a alguien sobre tu temor a los relámpagos? ―preguntó Jiraiya sorprendido. ―Era sólo una broma. ―dijo riendo. Ella no se rió, pero suspiró aliviada. ―supe que aceptaste venir a trabajar con nosotros. ―dijo Jiraiya cambiando de tema.

―Sí. ―respondió Sakura.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó intrigado.

―Digamos que eso conviene a mis intereses. ―respondió seria.

―Bueno, como sea me da gusto. ―comentó él. ―Y de ahora en adelante cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

―¿Usted tiene algún interés en mí? ―preguntó Sakura, extrañada por su conducta, pues tenía demasiadas atenciones con ella.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó con un ataque de tos por su pregunta tan directa. ― No para nada. ―respondió nervioso. ―sólo quería ser amable.

―Qué bueno, porque yo no estoy interesada en usted. ―dijo seria. Tenía que dejar el asunto claro porque ya iba ser mucho si además de soportar a Sasuke y a Itachi también tuviera que soportar el acoso del doctor Jiraiya.

―("¡Qué cruel!") ―pensó el hombre.

En ese momento, para alivio de Jiraiya, Sasuke regresó con dos bebidas en sus manos.

―Es mejor que me vaya. ―dijo Jiraiya caminando hacia el salón. ―y no te quieras pasar de listo otra vez. ―le dijo sonriendo a Sasuke cuando pasó junto a él, en un susurro que sólo el de cabello negro escuchó.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y le entregó su bebida, luego fueron a sentarse a una banca blanca que se encontraba en un costado del balcón.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Mientras tanto Ino y Naruto platicaban en la mesa mientras otras parejas seguían bailando en la pista.

―Ino si no te molesta, me gustaría tratarte más. ―comentó Naruto algo apenado.

―¡Eh! ―exclamó sorprendida.

―Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. ―dijo él. Ella quedó pensativa.

―De acuerdo. ―respondió con una sonrisa. ―A mí también me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

En ese momento se acercaron Sasuke y Sakura. Ella se sorprendió de ver a su amiga junto al chofer del doctor Hatake.

― Sakura, él es Naruto Uzumaki, el abogado de quien te platiqué. ―señaló la rubia. Naruto se puso nervioso al pensar que lo podría descubrir delante de Ino y miró a Sasuke, él entendió enseguida su silenciosa petición.

―Ese tipo no…

―Sakura ven conmigo. ―la interrumpió Sasuke y tomándola de la mano la alejó de ellos un poco. Ino quedó confundida.

―Ese tipo es un mentiroso. ―le dijo furiosa Rukia. ―está engañando a Ino diciéndole que es dueño de un buffet cuando es un chofer. ¿Por qué no me dejaste aclararlo?

―Bueno en realidad es asistente de Kakashi y Jiraiya. ―comentó Sasuke. ―Y también es cierto que es abogado, pero por diversos problemas terminó trabajando para Kakashi.

―Pero aun así la está engañando. ―dijo molesta. En el tiempo que había convivido con Ino le tomó cariño, así que no quería que alguien la hiciera sufrir. ―Tengo que advertirle, algo se debe traer entre manos.

―Sakura espera, no lo hagas. ―le pidió Sasuke.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó incrédula. ―¿Tú estás de acuerdo con el engaño? ―le preguntó. Claro, entre hombres se apoyaban.

―Claro que no. ―respondió Sasuke. ―pero creo que sólo a Naruto le corresponde decirle la verdad, y yo creo que de verdad está interesado en ella. ―le dijo. ―De lo contrario yo personalmente hablaría con Ino.

_Cuando Sasuke dejó a Jiraiya con Sakura fue a buscar unas bebidas para los dos y en la barra se encontró con Naruto._

―_Ahora si me vas a explicar porque le mentiste a esa chica. ―le reclamó Sasuke. ―No quise descubrirte con ella, pero si no me lo dices no me dejarás otra opción._

―_Es que alguien de su nivel no se fijaría en un pobre asistente. ―respondió Naruto._

―_¿De su nivel?_

―_¿Qué no sabes quién es ella? ―preguntó Naruto incrédulo. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.―Es Ino Yamanaka, hija de los dueños de varias florerias en todo Japón. ―le informó Naruto. _

―_Así que ella es muy rica. ―dijo acordándose de la cadena de florerias Yamanaka´s . ― ¿Y entonces porque vive en una pequeña casa? ―preguntó confundido._

―_Eso no lo sé._ _―_dijo _Naruto_ alzándose de hombros. _―pero estoy seguro de que ella es la heredera de una gran fortuna._

―_¿Y es por su dinero que la pretendes? ―preguntó Sasuke acordándose del comentario de él._

―_Claro que no, aquella vez lo dije de broma. ―se defendió Naruto. ―De verdad me interesa y quiero que nos conozcamos mejor y luego le confesaré sobre mi situación económica, tal vez para ese entonces ya haya arreglado el problema con mi padre._

―¿Qué Ino es rica? ―preguntó incrédula Sakura cuando Sasuke terminó su relato.

―Pues eso es lo que dice Naruto, dijo que lo verificó en internet. ―le comentó Sasuke.

―Pues eso sólo me hace desconfiar más de él. ―dijo ella. ―es mejor que le cuente todo. Seguramente sólo la quiere por su dinero.

―Te pido que no le digas nada todavía, espera un poco. ―rogó Sasuke. ―Deja que Naruto aclaré la situación.

―Está bien. ―le dijo no muy convencida, después de un rato de seguir discutiendo y escuchar los argumentos de Sasuke.

Luego regresaron a la mesa con sus amigos y disfrutaron un rato más de la fiesta. Claro que el chico rubio sentía sobre él la mirada penetrante y de pocos amigos de Sakura.

―Creo que ya es hora de irnos. ―comentó Sakura cuando ya pasaban de las diez. A ella no le gustaban mucho las fiestas.

―Sí, mañana tengo que trabajar. ―dijo Ino.

―Pero cuando eres la dueña no hay tanto problema. ―señaló Naruto.

―Pero aun así, no me gusta descuidar mi negocio. ―dijo Ino extrañada de que él supiera sobre su estética.

―Yo las llevo a su casa. ―se ofreció Sasuke.

―También me voy con ustedes. ―habló Naruto. ―Es que mi carro está en el taller. ―le dijo a Ino, para justificar el que no tuviera carro. Sakura e Sasuke sólo movieron la cabeza en desaprobación, seguía con las mentiras.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de ellas, había un auto negro estacionado enfrente.

―¡Papá! ―exclamó la chica de larga cabellera sorprendida, bajó rápido del coche y corrió hasta el carro.

Sakura también se bajó del carro.

―Es su padre. ―les explicó a los chicos al ver que estaban preocupados. ―Gracias por traernos. ―le dijo a Sasuke y después le lanzó una mirada fría a Naruto.

―Más te vale que no la lastimes. ―le advirtió y caminó hacia la casa.

Los chicos siguieron su camino y Sakura se acercó a la casa, donde ya estaba Ino frente a su padre, quien cargaba un pequeño niño en brazos. Ella entró a la casa después de saludarlo.

―Te hemos estado esperando. ―le dijo Inoichi a Ino, y por su tono de voz ella supo que estaba enojado.

―Lo siento, acompañé a una amiga a una fiesta. ―se disculpó ella.

―¿Así que ya sales a fiestas? ―le preguntó, ella guardó silencio. ―Tenemos que salir de viaje por negocios, pero no podemos llevar a Kaoru con nosotros. ―dijo su padre. ―Supuse que no tendrías objeción en cuidarlo una semana.

―Claro que no. ―dijo la chica de cabello rubio extendiendo sus brazos para recibir al niño que enseguida se dejó cargar por ella. Inoichi vio como los ojos de su hija se iluminaron.

―Tía, tía. ―le dijo Kaoru. ―¿Me vas a cuidar? ― le preguntó a su tía tiernamente. A pesar de que se veían poco el niño había desarrollado gran cariño por su tía.

―Si mi vida. ―le contestó ella llorando. ―Yo te voy a cuidar. ―le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

―Sólo recuerda no hablar de más. ―comentó el hombre mayor. ―De lo contrario olvídate de verlo otra vez.

―No te preocupes. ―respondió ella.

―No, si no estoy preocupado. ―le dijo él. Luego dio indicaciones para que el chofer bajara las maletas del niño y las llevara dentro de la casa.

Después de despedirse Ino entró a la casa llevando de la mano a Kaoru.

―Saluda a Sakura. ―le pidió a Kaoru. ―y dale un abrazo. ―le dijo alegre.

―Hola Saku. ―le dijo él con una sonrisa y luego corrió a abrazarla.

―Pero que hermoso niño. ―le dijo Sakura revolviéndole el cabello, haciéndolo reír. ―Tiene unos hermosos ojos negros. ―le dijo a Ino. ―¿De quien los sacó? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Los sacó de su padre. ―respondió nerviosa. ―lo llevaré a acostar. ―dijo cargando a Kaoru. Quien tenía una piel muy blanca y cabello negro.

Mientras Ino llevaba a acostar a Kaoru, Sakura se quedó pensando en que ese niño le recordaba a alguien, pero por más que hizo el intento no pudo identificar de quien se trataba.

―Estas muy feliz de tenerlo ¿Verdad? ―le preguntó a Ino cuando regresó a la sala con el rostro sonriente.

―Sí, yo lo quiero mucho y esta es la primera vez que me dejan cuidarlo. ―contestó ella. ―y hablando de felicidad, te veías muy contenta cuando bailabas con el doctor Uchiha. ―dijo la rubia sentándose frente a ella.

―Claro que no, si apenas y lo soporto. ―dijo Sakura molesta.

―Pero tú le gustas mucho. ―le comentó ella. ―deberías darte una oportunidad para amarlo.

―¿Amarlo? ―preguntó ella. ―Eso jamás. ―dijo tajante poniéndose de pie. ―Ya he amado antes y sólo me han hecho sufrir. Así que no tengo intención de volver a enamorarme. ―le dijo. Sakura ya sentía gran cariño por Ino, así que pensó que ya era tiempo de contarle su pasado, sólo esperaba que no la juzgara.

―¿Pero entonces por que estas con él? ―preguntó ella. ―¿Acaso no te gusta?

―No, lo único que siento por Sasuke es desprecio y odio. ―le dijo ella. Ino se sorprendió mucho. ―Lo único que me une a él es mi venganza, con él me cobrare todo lo que me han hecho.

―Pero Sakura, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ―le preguntó poniéndose de pie. ―Tal vez te lastimaron en el pasado, pero no tienes por qué cobrarte con otros. ―dijo Ino angustiada.

―No sólo me lastimaron, me humillaron. ―le gritó ella con enfado. Luego le relató todo lo que le pasó y porque había escogido a Sasuke para cobrar su venganza. Mientras la escuchaba Ino sintió una gran tristeza y dolor, pues ya se había encariñado mucho con Sakura y su dolor le causaba sufrimiento.

―Sakura, pero aun así nada justifica que quieras vengarte. ―le senaló Ino. ―únicamente consigues lastimarte más. Debes de olvidar todo y tratar de ser feliz.

―¿Ser feliz? ¿Olvidar?, eso lo dices porque nunca has sufrido lo que yo.―le resprochó Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas. ―Porque de seguro tu no conoces la tristeza o el desamor.

Ino entonces comenzó a llorar.

―Tal vez creas que siempre he vivido en un mundo de color de rosa, pero no es cierto. ―le dijo ella. ―Yo también he sufrido. A mí también me lastimaron. ―al parecer ya era tiempo de contarle a ella su secreto.

Ino se enamoró muy joven, era un muchacho muy guapo, inteligente y muy serio, pero aun así se completaban bien y eran muy felices. Él estaba por graduarse de contador cuando ella quedó embarazada. Al principio tenía miedo de decirle que iba a ser padre por temor a que no lo quisiera, ya que todos sus planes de irse a trabajar al extranjero cambiarían. Pero él tomo muy bien la noticia y se alegró mucho, pues le dijo que ella y el bebé eran lo más importante para él.

Unos días después él le pidió matrimonio y acordaron casarse pasado un mes.

Al principio sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con la boda, pues él no era de una familia rica, pero cuando se enteraron de que Ino estaba embarazada no les quedó más remedio que aceptar, ya que no querían que su apellido quedara manchado.

Pero cuando llegó el día de la boda, él nunca apareció, la había dejado plantada. Así que ella quedo muy triste.

Sumado a su dolor, estaba el hecho del enojo y constantes reclamos de su padre sobre que ahora su apellido estaría por los suelos.

Así que Inoichi decidió tenerla encerrada durante todo su embarazo para que nadie se diera cuenta de su deshonra, y al final le quitó al niño y se lo dio a su hijo, pues su esposa no podía ser madre.

Su hermano se opuso al principio, pero como siempre, terminó por obedecer las órdenes de su padre. Ino era muy joven e inexperta todavía, así que aunque trató de que no le quitaran su hijo no pudo hacer nada.

El hermano de Ino vivía en otra ciudad, así que le fue imposible ver a su hijo, luego cuando su hermano y cuñada murireron la custodia se le quedó a su padre y sólo la dejaba verlo en navidad o en el cumpleaños del niño, pero siempre bajo amenaza de que si le contaba algo a alguien, jamás lo volvería a ver.

Ella estaba destrozada por no poder tener a su hijo con ella, así que decidió renunciar a su vida como heredera del emporio de los Yamanaka y tener una vida más modesta, pues sin su hijo, lo demás no le importaba.

―Eso quiere decir que Kaoru es…

―Es mi hijo. ―completó la chica de ojos azules llorando. ―¿Ahora entiendes como me siento?,¿comprendes el dolor y la culpa que tengo por haber permitido que me lo arrebataran? ―preguntó sentándose de nuevo y llevándose sus manos a la cara. ―Por haber sido tan cobarde y no luchar por mi hijo.

Sakura se sentía muy mal, estaba avergonzada por lo que le había dicho a su amiga, por haber dado por sentado que ella era la única que había sufrido, pero a la vez sentía admiración por ella, pues no hay dolor más grande que perder a un hijo y a pesar de todo ella no se dejó vencer por la amargura y el dolor. Eso era algo que ella no podía hacer, ella no podía olvidar las palabras de desprecio de Gaara, el abandono de su padre y el engaño de Sasori, ella no podía perdonarlos.

―Ino, lo siento. ―dijo acercándose a ella. ―de verdad lo siento. ―dijo llorando con tristeza, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

Ino se paró y la abrazó con fuerza, y así las dos se consolaron mutuamente, mientras dejaban salir todo su dolor a través de las lágrimas. Ahora se sentían más unidas, pues las dos habían pasado por una dolorosa experiencia.

Y aunque Ino no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de Sakura, acordó no decirle nada a Sasuke, pues en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que al final Sakura recapacitara y dejara de lado su venganza.

―¿Y sigues queriendo al padre de tu hijo? ―preguntó Sakura más tarde, mientras tomaban café y las dos se habían calmado un poco.

―No lo sé. ―respondió ella. ―creo que ya no. ¿Cómo podría seguirlo amando después de lo que me hizo? Si no me hubiera abandonado, no hubiera perdido a mi hijo.

―¿Y qué pasa con Naruto? , pensé que te interesaba.

―No creo que pueda verlo de otra forma que como un amigo. ―dijo ella. ―No creo que pueda volver a enamorarme, no sabiendo que abandone a mi hijo.

―Pero tú no lo abandonaste. ―replicó Sakura.

―Pero no luché por él, así que es lo mismo. ―dijo abatida.

Así que tenían otra cosa en común, el tenerle miedo a abrirle su corazón de nuevo al amor.

Esa noche Sakura no pudo dormir, daba vueltas en su cama mientras inexplicablemente se acordaba de ese chico del barco y de la historia que le contó. También se acordaba de sus ojos negros y ese semblante pálido que eran muy parecidos a los de Kaoru.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Kaoru veía la televisión, aprovechó para hablar con Ino en la cocina.

―Ino, ¿Cómo se llama el padre de Kaoru? ―Preguntó sin rodeos. Ella se le quedo viendo en silencio.

―Su nombre es Sai. ―le respondió con nostalgia. Todavía decir su nombre le causaba dolor.

―Sai. ―repitió Sakura, ese nombre lo conocía.

―Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

―Sólo curiosidad. ―respondió Sakura, quien sospechaba que el Sai del barco y el papá de Kaoru podrían ser la misma persona, pero todavía no podía hablarle a su amiga de esa posibilidad, antes tenía que comprobarlo.

―Tía, tía. ―entró corriendo Kaoru a la cocina y se acercó a la rubia. ―Mira, mira, ven. ―le dijo mientras la jalaba de la mano a la sala para que viera su programa de televisión favorito.

Sakura siguió pensativa, casi estaba segura que era el mismo Sai, pues sus historias eran similares, pero aun así había algo que no encajaba y tendría que investigarlo.

―Creo que tengo que ir a ver a Sai para aclarar esto. ―se dijo Sakura.

Después de desayunar Sakura se despidió de Ino y Kaoru y prometió regresar temprano para ir los tres al circo.

Ella prefirió ir caminando al muelle, así tendría tiempo de pensar que hacer si se encontraba con Sasori, pues desconocía si había regresado al barco o no, además quería prolongar su posible encuentro pues aunque decía odiarlo, en el fondo estaba asustada por verlo de nuevo y darse cuenta que lo seguía amando.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

Después de una hora llegó al malecón, desde donde se podía ver el barco "Akatsuki".

―Bien Sakura, tu puedes. ―Se dijo para darse ánimos, pero sus pies no se movieron. Así estuvo por largo rato mirando el barco sin atreverse a ir hacia él.

Los recuerdos de esa noche llegaron de nuevo a ella, sus besos, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo y ella se estremeció.

Estaba enojada consigo misma por ser tan débil, por no tener el control suficiente para poder enfrentarse a Sasori y para hacerle saber que a pesar de lo que le hizo, ella estaba bien; pero sabía que todavía no podía verlo sin comenzar a temblar, porque por más que lo quisiera negar, todavía lo quería.

Ya se había dado por vencida y estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta para marcharse e irse, ya le diría después a Ino que buscara a Sai, cuando alguien se paró tras ella y le habló.

―¿Te vas a quedar todo el día mirando como tonta el barco? ―le preguntó con burla.

―Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Sakura sin necesidad de voltear, pues su voz la reconocía muy bien.

―Vine a dar una consulta por aquí cerca. ―dijo él colocándose junto a ella. ―¿Y tú?

―Quería ver a alguien, pero lo haré otro día. ―respondió ella dando media vuelta.

―¿Por qué? ―le preguntó Sasuke siguiéndola. ―¿Acaso tienes miedo de verlo?

―Claro que no. ―dijo parándose en seco. ―Yo no le temo a nada. ―dijo volteando a verlo de forma arrogante. Sasuke entonces se dio cuenta que su sospecha era cierta, en ese barco había alguien a quien ella no quería ver.

―Demuéstralo entonces. ―la desafió Sasuke. ―Te acompaño a ver a esa persona. ―Sakura se quedó en silencio algunos segundos.

―Está bien, vamos. ―le contestó ella. No le iba a dar el gusto de verla asustada, tampoco a Sasori, ya estaba decidida a enfrentarlo.

Así que los dos caminaron hacia el barco, extrañamente el miedo de Sakura había desaparecido, ahora tenía un sentimiento de seguridad y confianza.

Cuando llegaron al barco vieron que había mucho movimiento, pues los hombres estaban subiendo varias cajas de al barco.

―Sakura, que sorpresa. ―dijo Konan cuando se asomó por el barandal y la vio abajo. Sonrió al verla con Sasuke. ―Sube. ―le hizo señas con la mano. ―No esta Sasori. ―se apresuró a gritar. ―Y ustedes apúrense con esas cajas. ―le gritó a un par de chicos que se encontraban abajo.

Sakura y Sasuke subieron por la rampa. Yahiko y Kisame iban bajando, el primero la saludó con una sonrisa y el segundo desvió la mirada porque ella lo miró con coraje, hubiera querido golpearlo, pero eso significaría darle explicaciones a Sasuke. Él estaba intrigado, pues quería saber cómo ella había conocido a esa gente y quería saber quién era Sasori.

―Hola. ―Saludó Sakura cuando subieron y presentó a Sasuke con Konan.

―No pensé volver a verte por aquí. ―dijo Konan mientras registraba las cajas que estaba subiendo Hidan. ―Pero me alegra. ―dijo mientras le pasaba la tabla de registro a otra chica rubia y bajita. ―No estarás buscando a Sasori ¿verdad? ―preguntó preocupada de repente.

―Claro que no. ―dijo indignada.

―Qué bueno, de cualquier forma él no ha vuelta desde aquel día que…

―Vengo a buscar a Sai. ―Interrumpió Sakura, pues Sasuke no tenía por qué enterarse de su pasado.

―¿A Sai? ―preguntó sorprendida y comprendiendo el deseo de Sakura.

―Es una larga historia, pero necesito aclarar algo con él. ―dijo ella sin dar mayor explicación.

―Él no está, se fue con Nagato a preparar nuestra llegada a la próxima ciudad. ―comentó Konan. ― partimos mañana y no sé cuándo regresaremos.

A Sakura no le gustó escuchar eso, le urgía hablar con él, sobre todo sabiendo que Naruto andaba rondado a su amiga.

Después se despidieron de Konan, no sin antes darle su número para que Sai se comunicara con ella y luego Sasuke se ofreció a llevarla a casa no aceptando un no por respuesta.

Konan se quedó sintiéndose culpable, pues esta vez tampoco le había entregado la carta.

**S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/S/**

―¿Quién es Sai? ―preguntó Sasuke a bordo del carro.

―Un chico que conocí en el barco y que tal vez tengamos una amiga en común. ―respondió Sakura, no le podía contar a Sasuke sobre el secreto de Ino.

―¡Ah!, ¿y quién es Sasori?

―Es alguien que no conoces. ―respondió poniéndose seria y tensa.

Entonces Sasuke comprendió que Sasori debía ser alguien importante en el pasado de ella y que tal vez el recuerdo de él era realmente su rival.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron con Naruto tocando el timbre. Los dos se bajaron del carro.

―¿Tú que haces aquí? ― preguntó Sakura, sin disimular su desagrado.

―Vine a invitar a Ino a salir. ―respondió él sintiéndose incómodo.

―No va a poder porque vamos a salir nosotras. ―dijo ella bruscamente.

―Vamos a ir al circo. ―En ese momento se acercó Ino con Kaoru en brazos y abrió la reja. ―Vamos a llevar a Kaoru por su cumpleaños.

―¿Es tu hijo? ―preguntó Naruto.

―No, es mi sobrino. ―dijo ella, sufriendo por tener que negar a su hijo una vez más. Kaoru les sonrió a los dos hombres y los saludó.

―Pues será en otra ocasión. ―dijo Naruto resignado.

―¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? ―preguntó Ino.

―¿Qué? ―Exclamó Sakura con ganas de querer golpear a su amiga.

―Así será más divertido. ―dijo sonriendo Ino. ―¿Verdad Kaoru?

―Sí. ―respondió el niño alegre. ―Pero me tienen que comprar palomitas.

―Aceptamos. ―dijeron Naruto y Sasuke.

* * *

**Gracias por comentar Msdupree22 **

Saludos y gracias por leer la historia.

Si pueden dejen un review.


End file.
